My Daughter!
by Warm-Ice
Summary: Haruko is Kagome's daughter. Haruko is Sesshoumaru's daughter. She's from the future. Problem? Her parents just found out & they don't want anything to do with each other! How're they supposed to fall in love now? 2 stories of love.
1. Haruko

My Daughter!

Chapter 1: Haruko

"Sit!" wham. Kagome nodded with satisfaction and turned on her heels to walk away from the insensitive hanyou jerk. How hard was it to just say Kagome? Ka-go-me! Three syllables! Not that hard to pronounce!

"Kagome-sama wait for us!" Miroku said, stepping over the hanyou on the floor and following after the miko, the taijiya and the fire kitsune.

Inu-yasha got himself out of the new face print on the floor and wanted to retort at the annoying wench when suddenly there was an ear-piercing scream! Everyone turned to the clearing up ahead and they swiftly ran into it.

Inu-yasha, seeing the intruder's back, quickly unsheathed his sword and stood in Kagome's defense. "Sesshoumaru!" the long silvery mane told them who it was, loud and clear. But Inu-yasha's eyes widened when he saw something at the top of Sesshoumaru's head. Dog ears!

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at them coldly, everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets and their mouths dropped numb on the ground.

'Sesshoumaru's' eyes were sapphire blue, lips fuller and pinker, frame more petite and armor gone; showing her full bre-bre-bre—breasts!

This wasn't Sesshoumaru! She scanned the group intently with cold eyes but her eyes twinkled when she laid eyes on Kagome. A wide smile broke loose and Shippou could've sworn she had Kagome's smile!

"Mama!" she screamed, running towards Kagome, easily pushing aside Miroku and Inu-yasha and hugging her 'mama'. Kagome, completely dumbfounded, didn't know what to do but to stare wildly at the strange yet beautiful girl who was currently hugging her and called her mama.

Without warning, she started sobbing and crying onto Kagome's shirt. Not knowing exactly what to do, Kagome uncomfortably patted the girl on the back "Um—I-it's—um…okay?"

The girl quickly pulled away to wipe away her tears, turning away from Kagome as she did. "My Kami, what if father saw me now, being so emotional? I'm so sorry mama."

"Mama? Did I hear right?" Inu-yasha said, coming closer to inspect the girl and taking wax out of his ear. Suddenly, she punched him in the face, sending him flying to the stars.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled, watching as the poor hanyou twinkled with the in the sky.

"Get away from her! Kagome, I'll protect you!" Shippou said, jumping in front of Kagome in defense and glaring daggers at the girl Sesshoumaru.

When she laid eyes on Shippou, she smiled that smile again and hugged the shocked kitsune. "Oh, Shippou-sama! Even until now, you protect mama."

"Um—wh-wh-who are you?" Kagome asked, a bit freaked by the strange girl that surprisingly looked a lot like Sesshoumaru, Inu-yasha's brother.

The girl looked up at Kagome and smiled serenely, calmer than the first two smiles. "I'm Haruko, princess of the Western Lands…your daughter…"

And for the second time that night, everyone's jaws dropped. They didn't even react when Inu-yasha finally landed, screaming and in pain.

Later…

"No, you can't possibly be Kagome's..D-daughter!" Sango said, sitting beside Kagome and across the girl named Haruko.

"That's absolutely impossible! Kagome-sama is not mated to anyone. She is," Miroku started, staring up to the heavens, "pure and undefiled…" he could practically hear angels singing and shining down at him.

Bonk! Sango quickly took care of the problem with his consciousness. Putting down her oversized boomerang and sitting calmly back down, she looked at Kagome, then to Haruko.

"He's telling the truth, Haruko-san. I can't possibly be your mother. I'm not married to anyone and well, as Miroku said…" Kagome blushed shyly.

Haruko simply smiled and nodded, "I understand mama, you haven't met father yet. I guess I went too far back."

"Too far back?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, Rin-sama gave me this potion so I could travel back in time so I could see you again. And I am so glad I disobeyed father this time, I got the opportunity to see you again, after so long! Father would be so happy to see you right now."

"Father? My husband? So you're from the future? And…you came all the way to the past, now, just to see me again. Why?" Kagome asked, looking up at Inu-yasha's tree, he was still sulking.

"You…" Haruko looked down with an unreadable expression, "You die when I'm 14."

"K-Kagome dies! How!" Sango asked, a bit frightened by the thought.

"Humans have shorter lives than Youkais or hanyous." She explained coldly, as if the pain wasn't even there.

"So," Inu-yasha said, suddenly landing from his perch up the tree. He looked down at the three girls with the unconscious monk and said, "Who's the father?"

Haruko's expression turned from sweet to evil as a devilish smirk played on her lips. She stood to stand face to face with the hanyou, showing him that he was just as tall as she was. "Take a good look at me, Inu-yasha. Isn't it obvious?"

Kagome gasped and the cup Sango was drinking from fell from her now numb fingers, crashing to the ground. Inu-yasha's eyes widened and Miroku was still unconscious.

"T-That can't be!" Inu-yasha screamed, "For one thing, Sesshoumaru hates humans! And besides—Kagome is—"

"Not your wench." Haruko said, turning to the sky when she felt a very familiar power. Everyone turned to see a dark cloud coming down upon the clearing.

Inu-yasha quickly unsheathed his sword, "Sesshoumaru!" he said, recognizing the youkai on the cloud. Kagome and Sango stood, anticipating Kagome's future 'husband'. Haruko watched as her father landed in all his glory, looking down at them like the insolent bugs that they were, a smirk playing upon her lips.

When Sesshoumaru laid his eyes upon Haruko, his eyebrows slightly knitted together. How does she look so much like him? She had his scent all over her. Who was she?

When the cloud underneath him vanished, Haruko knelt down on one knee out of respect and didn't lift her gaze until Sesshoumaru spoke, "Your name." He demanded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I am Haruko…your daughter…"

_Either she's very brave_, Kagome thought, _or very stupid. _She concluded, _both._


	2. Weird Freaks

My Daughter!

Chapter 2: Weird Freaks

Sesshoumaru glared down at the insolent hanyou in front of him, claiming that she was his child. He knew it was a lie; he had no mate and he had no plan of having one. On one hand, it was against his virtues to slap a woman—no less a girl. But on the other hand, her ignorance and insolence had greatly offended him.

Feeling the nervousness run up and down her spine as The Taiyoukai glared down at Haruko, she decided to do something to save her 'daughter's' butt! She laughed: Nervously and loudly to catch everyone's attention. Then she pulled Haruko closer to her, away from the dangerous youkai and stepped farther back, as safe as possible.

"Isn't she just a pie! She's so cute! She likes to make up stories sometimes and—" she excused. Looking annoyed like how Sesshoumaru was, Haruko struggled out of her mother's arms.

"What's a pie?" Inu-yasha asked but was ignored.

"Mama, He asked who I was—father taught me never to lie—" before she could say anything more, Kagome already clamped her hands over the girl's mouth. Kagome laughed nervously again as Haruko struggled.

"Isn't she just a kidder! Hahahahaha!" she said loudly out of fear. But she abruptly stopped when she saw that she wasn't getting any reaction from the great Taiyoukai. In fact, he was simply staring at both of them, unimpressed and probably thinking how much of a freak she was.

_She's a freak_, Sesshoumaru thought, _she's a poor, crazy and deranged freak._

"Oi, Oi, Oi! Let's not forget, WE'RE STILL IN THE FREAGIN' PRESENCE OF AN ENEMY!" Inu-yasha screamed, frustrated and impatient. When was the fighting going to happen! Are they just going to talk the whole night away! That's so screwed up. (war freak)

Getting back to business, Sesshoumaru turned to face Inu-yasha and stated calmly, "This Sesshoumaru is not here to fight. I am here…to form an alliance." Everyone would have been shocked if it wasn't for the ear-piercing scream from earlier.

Inu-yasha covered his sensitive dog-ears as Haruko's excited scream echoed throughout the forest and looked painful as the hanyou girl jumped up and down.

Quickly, she stopped and covered her mouth shyly. "What is it, Haruko-san?" Sango asked, trying to regain her sense of hearing. Haruko gave that wide smile again and reminded everyone of Kagome.

"This is that part! This is the part where mama and father start to fall for each other! Mama told me so!" Haruko gleefully proclaimed. Kagome blushed at the thought but Sesshoumaru still had no reaction.

"What! No!" Inu-yasha said, turning to Sesshoumaru. "The Aliance is a big no-no! No way are we gonna accept a—" before Inu-yasha could finish, Haruko already had the poor hanyou against a tree, glaring icy daggers at him and squeezing his fragile neck.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried, worried for her first love.

"Yes, we are." She declared gloomily, her terrifying eyes sending shiver down his spine.

Sango looked away from the scene for a moment to gaze down upon the unconscious monk. He looked so peaceful. "How long do you plan to stay there, Houshi-sama?" she said.

Miroku smirked at the taijiya and opened his eyes, "Gomen, gomen, Sango-san. It's just that…I like the view from down here."

As Haruko still towered over the annoying Inu-yasha, everyone heard a loud crash! They turned to see; a newly unconscious Miroku with a large bump on the head and an irate Sango towering over him with a boomerang. Haruko raised her brow at them then turned to her mother, "Mama," she started, "you have weird friends."

Review Response:

Spirit-Hunter: thanks for the support!

Dark Nadeshiko: in the future she will, but not in this story.

veithunnie: thanks! she's wearing what Sesshoumaru's wearing, except it's more feminine and without the armor.

ashley41791: thank you!

Hanasaki Rikku: thanks!

Jazze Pha: haha! thanks!

sakurakitsune14: thanks!

Sessys-matelove: thanks, I will!


	3. Hollow Princess

My Daughter

Chapter 3:

They all sat together around the crackling fire, Haruko had just finished explaining to Sesshoumaru everything. They were now waiting for his reaction. But he was just staring down into the fire, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Beside him, Haruko and Kagome both sat, nervous about his reaction.

"How do I—" Sesshoumaru started, turning to Haruko. Haruko looked up at him with anxiety. Looking down at her silvery hair and royal markings he knew she couldn't have been lying. He turned back to the fire and stared deep in thought again.

It was then that Inu-yasha noticed that both Haruko and Kagome were nibbling on their lower lips; the same way and with the same look in their eyes. They really did look like mother and daughter! But no! How could they! Sesshoumaru would never want Kagome! Never! Feeling the irritation, he scratched his head violently and said, "Arrrrg! How long dopes this have to take! Can we just go on our way now!"

"Sit!" he was subdued instantly.

He quickly retaliated and yelled, "What the hell! Don't you sit me, you damn wench—" but before he could say anything else, he already had a glowing green clawed hand threatening to melt his whole face.

"Silence yourself or I will do it for you, half breed." Sesshoumaru threatened. Kagome noticed the slightly hurt look on Haruko's face, seeing as she was a hanyou as well. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern and she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, do you really think that's an appropriate thing to say in front of Haruko?" Kagome asked.

"Why do her feelings concern you?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning his blazingly icy eyes down at her. She cowered before him but soon found her courage at the sight of Haruko.

"She is our daughter after all!" she stood defiantly staring him in the eyes.

"She is no daughter of mine!" Sesshoumaru finalized, silencing everyone. Kagome's heart suddenly ached; something in her had been seriously hurt by what he just said. Her expression showed pain, confusion and question. Seeing her face, Sesshoumaru faltered, easing his angered and confused self. He turned his eyes to Haruko.

She had hung her head low, her earlier vibrant self gone and replaced by this hollow princess. He felt a pain in his chest, something he never felt before. What was it? Guilt? No, it couldn't have been guilt. He never before had been guilty about anything. Never!

And yet as he gazed down upon her, he realized, he had clearly hurt this girl who claimed she was his daughter. Kagome turned to her, "Haruko-chan, why don't you go and take Shippou to bed. I'll just have a word with Sesshoumaru."

"Mama," Haruko looked up at her with an neutral expression; something that reminded everyone of her father. "I am 18 years old and am damn well mature enough to listen to your discussion!" she straightened her back and held her chin up defiantly. She had Kagome's spunk and Sesshoumaru's pride. That wasn't a very good combination.

Before Kagome could say anything more, Sesshoumaru barked out his orders. "Take the kit and go to bed!" he couldn't describe what he was feeling right now. If what this girl was saying would really come true, what had become of him! Will he truly grow so weak as to mate a human! Inu-yasha's wench, no less! He was sick and tired of all this confusion! He felt powerless now that he didn't know what to do, what to say, what to feel, what to think. He couldn't understand and thatw as what aggravated him the most.

Surprisingly, to everyone, Haruko stood and bowed. "Hai. Good evening." She whispered icily, all the while keeping her eyes closed. Kagome knew Haruko was hiding her unshed tears. She was clerly hurt by what Sesshoumaru said and yet she still showed respect for him. She couldn't understand Haruko, not at all.

She turned to Shippou, who looked fearful of the Taiyoukai and doubtful of leaving Kagome. "Shippou-chan." Her voice was surprisingly softer than when she spoke to Sesshoumaru. "Shippou-chan, come with me. I'll tuck you in." Shippou remembered that Kagome always said that to him. Slowly, he felt himself warm up to her. She was nicer than what he thought she would be. Without a second thought, Shippou bounced to Haruko and took the hand she offered him.

Haruko smiled down at him, it was a small smile that didn't bare her beautiful white teeth. Somehow, Shippou thought, she couldn't feel Kagome's warmth radiating through her like before. She must have been saddened cause of what the Taiyoukai said. He turned to Kagome and Sesshoumaru before leaving with the now quiet Haruko.

As Kagome watched Haruko's retreating form, she felt the impulse of a mother to go to her child and comfort her. But before she could take another step, Sesshoumaru had already blocked her path. "Go to her now and you will spoil her."

Inu-yasha heard that one and his dog-ears perked up. Was Sesshoumaru just saying what he thought he was saying? He was worried about spoiling her? "For someone who denies that she's his daughter, you're being a very concerned parent, Sesshoumaru." Inu-yasha mocked.

"Silence, you mutt!" Sesshoumaru barked calmly yet intensely.

"Sesshoumaru," he turned to Kagome and stared down at her big blue eyes. The sea of sorrow colored her eyes and her frown didn't help the sinking feeling she and Haruko made him feel. "You really shouldn't have said that." She finished, looking up at him.

"Do not tell this Sesshoumaru that you believe all of her lies?" Seshoumaru asked.

"Of course not!" Kagome defended, "I would never let myself be with you! I don't even feel anything **for** you! It's just that—she must've been through a lot and she must be seeing us as replacement for her real parents. Don't you feel any pity for her?"

"If she truly is who she says she is," Sesshoumaru said, "She would—as you humans say it—Get over it!"

"But don't you think she needs guidance! She must have been through a lot of pain and she's in her late teens! She needs guidance; someone to lead her in the right direction." Kagome reasoned.

"Her life story does not concern me."

"Well it concerns me!" Kagome declared, putting her hands on her hips. "And as long as you're journeying with us, you're gonna have to accept her!"

"And why is that?" Inu-yasha asked heatedly and suspiciously.

"Coz I've decided that She's coming with us!" Kagome declared, not looking away from Sesshoumaru's burning gaze.

"What! No way! No freagin' way is **that** freak—"

"Sit!" and he was subdued again.

Inu-yasha raised a finger in the air, not able to lift his face from the ground. "She's coming" he said as if drunk, "With us"

Kagome smirked triumphantly up at the seething Sesshoumaru, glaring ice daggers her way. She would have her day!

Review Responses:

lil mutt face grl: thanks for waiting patiently.

Golden-Eyed-Girl: Thank you, thanks for waiting.

MizuiroSnow: Thanks for waiting!

Lyrarox: I'll try to make longer chapters.

buff200020002002: thanks!

Anna: thanks. I won't.

kagomeisthagal: thanks for waiting!

Sessys-matelove: I'll do my best to fight my laziness.

sakurakitsune14: lol! Thank you for waiting.

ashley41791: thanks for waiting.

Spirit-Hunter: thanks. And I hope it will get better soon.

midnight972 thanks!

AnimeFreak86: thanks for waiting!

moonscout11: thanks!

Kitty 205: thank you!

MizuiroSnow: Thank you for waiting.

Jazze Pha: lol! Thank you.

Hanasaki Rikku: lol! Get well soon.


	4. Ramen Mornings

My Daughter!

The following people I'm about to mention in the story are taken from various anime's I like. That's all.

Chapter 4:

That morning, everyone woke up early, leaving Kagome still cooking for the very hungry campers. It was uncomfortably silent, even for Inu-yasha and Miroku. It seemed that everyone still haven't gotten over what happened last night. All that time Sango along with Miroku and Shippou had stayed silent, afraid to interrupt the scary scene.

It was early at dawn and still very cold. Kagome shivered and so put on her baby blue blanket as she poured hot water into the ramen. Inu-yasha sat at the roots of a tree nearby, watching Kagome as she waited. Something disturbed him about last night that didn't leave his thought even until now: last night, before everything went sour, while Kagome and Haruko sat beside Sesshoumaru…they actually did look like a family. He didn't like it one bit. Kagome's smile, her eyes, even her trademark hard-headedness combined with Sesshoumaru's fine features, royal taste of clothing and heart of ice…it made a pretty strange person.

At first he thought Haruko was plum loco. But since last night, he started seeing her as strange…mysterious…but mostly strange.

Speaking of the devil, Haruko came into view, walking briskly yet calmly, like Sesshoumaru. She seated herself beside the Tayoukai, seeing as there was no where else to sit. Kagome saw her and smiled, "Hey, Haruko-chan! Wanna have some ramen?" she asked cheerily.

Haruko smiled weakly as if she just woke up and proceeded to undo the knots in her hair. Sesshoumaru didn't even turn to her, looking out into the forest and sitting comfortably under the shade of a tree. Kagome soon came and offered the ramen to Haruko then turned to Sesshoumaru. "How about you, Sesshoumaru? Do you want some ramen?"

Sesshoumaru just raised a brow at her then proceeded to looking away. Kagome, feeling insulted, put her hands to her hips angrily. "You can always answer yes or no, you know?" she said angrily.

"Fathe—I mean, Sesshoumaru-sama," Sesshoumaru and Kagome both turned to Haruko, surprised. Suddenly Haruko's warm call of father turned into an icy call of Sesshoumaru-sama. It sounded so wrong. Haruko smiled that depressing smile again; as if her true happiness was reserved, hidden. "Try the ramen, Sesshoumaru-sama. You'll like it a lot."

Sesshoumaru raised an arrogant brow and Kagome asked, "How would you know that?"

"I'm your daughter, of course I know that. And besides," her smile widened, turning into Kagome's trademark smile. "Whenever you guys fight, mama would always cook ramen to make things all better! Then, father would—uh, I mean…" she realized she said father and started crawling back into her shell. Her smile faltered and returned to the first smile, the one that didn't reach her eyes. "Nevermind…" she turned back to her ramen and started eating quietly.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her. Yes, it was his fault that everything went wrong last night. He knew enough to admit to himself that he was wrong. But he'd never admit that to anyone else. He had his pride and his half-brother of a hanyou watching over him. Of course he'd never apologize!

And yet, seeing her so withdrawn seemed as if he had just killed a hundred youkais in front of Rin. It ate him inside and he didn't like that feeling at all. He turned to Kagome, "What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Ramen. Now." He ordered calmly and turned back to what he was looking at earlier, noticing how Haruko turned her eyes to him but said or did nothing else. Suddenly, Haruko stiffened and screamed, slapping the person beside her!

Miroku fell onto the floor with a dainty red mark on his cheek. His foot tweaked and his eyes were large swirls. Haruko panted, frightened to have felt his hand at her butt. At first she was angry but when she saw the poor monk, she knew she hit him too hard.

"Ha! That's what you get you hentai!" Inu-yasha remarked with a large grin.

"Really, houshi-sama, when will you ever—" Sango started.

"Gomenasai!" Haruko said, kneeling down beside the hentai monk and looking worried. Sango faltered, seeing Haruko apologize to the pervert. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! D-does it hurt? Are you alright? I—"

"Hey! Why are you apologizing to him!" Inu-yasha asked, standing from his tree root and walking over to inspect the clearly hurt monk.

"Oh, no. I guess my hand has gotten away with me again." Miroku sang, sitting up and rubbing his sore cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Miroku-san!" Miroku was more than surprised and pleased at the same time when Haruko took his hands in hers and looked up at him pleadingly. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you! I just—"

"Oh, thank heavens for sending down such a caring angel into my life!" Miroku started wailing, staring up into the sky. He turned his passionate eyes back down upon the beautiful hanyou and said, "Oh dear angel, tell me…" at this point, Haruko had already raised a brow at him. Maybe she hit him too hard. "Will you bear my child?"

Before he knew it, he had a black eye and a large bump on the head, plus a bleeding nose. It was all made possible with the help of Sango, Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha. "Shut up, you hentai!" the two said. Sesshoumaru said nothing but made sure to keep Haruko near him at all times from then on. Which, Miroku found, kind of cute. For someone who claims not to care, he was surely overprotective of the girl.

While they've been walking, Kagome started to strike conversation with Haruko to know just where Haruko was really from. "Haruko-chan? How was your sleep last night?"

Haruko gave a quick smile then turned back to the sight in front of her saying, "Fine. Thanks."

"So uh," Kagome decided to go more blunt. "Tell me about the future. Tell me about your friends."

"Oh, my friends! I only have a few best friends who keep close to me. Hm…There's Akito, Touya, Seiya, Yuki, Tasuki, Chi, Lei, oh and I would never forget about Aki." Her smile grew wider with the mention of every name as if they were such sweet memories. "Oh, those guys were the best friends a girl could ever ask for." She commented.

"Uhm…Haruko-chan…don't you have any girl friends around?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Girls? Hmmm…" Haruko put to thought. "Well, I guess I should consider Aki as a girl since he likes guys but…other than him? You!" she smiled.

"You mean you don't have any girl friends at all?" Sango asked, she couldn't help over hearing their conversation and couldn't believe a girl as beautiful as Haruko would spend so much time with men.

Haruko gave a small laugh. "Father was always protective of me, seeing as I was his only child. So he gave me three body guards, two servants and—well, Aki, Chi and Lei are all Rin-sama's helpers but I get to meet them more than often."

"Well, that can't keep you from having girl friends, can it? So why don't you have any girl friends?" Sango urged on.

Haruko flushed, looking unsure how to answer. Instead she gave an apologetic smile, "That's very top secret. I'm sorry but…it's kind of personal."

"What do you mean it's kind of personal?" The two women asked, desperate to quench their curiosity. Haruko turned back to the road and walked faster, catching up with Sesshoumaru.

"I'm really sorry, mama, Sango-san." She said before she left. Sango and Kagome heaved a disappointed sigh and continued to walk along the road with pouts on their faces.

When Inu-yasha turned to them, he looked perplexed. "What's wrong with you two? You look like a couple of ugly horses—"

"SIT!" and his face connected to the ground. As they passed him, the vengeful Sango stepped on his head, digging his face deeper to the soil. Inu-yasha gave a yelp of pain but was ignored. He mumbled something incoherent and probably so bad it would make my ratings go from T to M.

Review Responses:

Yoko-obssessor: Yes, I will try to make the chapters longer. Thank you.

hipkid727: Thanks. Sorry for the confusion. Tell me which part and I'll explain.

sakurakitsune14: lol! Yes, how we enjoy that power.

Spirit-Hunter: thank you for the reminder. I'll keep that in mind.

cupidslovelyangel: thank you very much!

sesshieobsessed: thank you very much! I appreciate it.

lil mutt face grl: thank you!

Sessys-matelove: thank you for waiting.

Golden-Eyed-Girl: yes, that's a good question. Someone (ahem) will answer that in the future of the story. Thanks for waiting.

Hanasaki Rikku: thank you!


	5. Haruko's Battle

My Daughter!

Chapter 5: Haruko's Battle

"Haruko-chan?" Haruko turned to the bundle of cute fur that ran up to her. Quickly, her smile appeared and she shone like a diamond in the mid day of the forest. Shippou smiled back at her with his boyish charms and said, "In the future, what will I look like?" he asked.

Haruko gave an amused sigh and said, "Well, as I recall…" she noticed that Sesshoumaru raised a brow at them, obviously listening. "Your hair was long and messy but in a good way. You were tall…and buff…and rugged!" with every compliment, Shippou's smile widened and he puffed his chest proudly. "You were so…boyish…I actually had a crush on you for a while." She admitted.

Hearing that, Shippou blushed and beamed up at her. "Was I really that good-looking!" he asked.

"Of course you were!" Haruko said merrily, taken over by his childish mirth. "And you were very, very strong! You beat every single warrior in the kingdom except for Aki, Touya and fathe—I mean, Sesshoumaru-sama." She became conscious again of herself and her smile slowly decreased to her depressed smile. "And before I left my time, you actually were starting to find Rin-sama kind of cute." She winked mischievously. "But of course, **I** was still your all time favorite gal!" she proclaimed.

Shippou blushed a deeper shade of red and hid his face from her, turning away and cupping his face with his little hands; feeling the heat on his cheeks. He peeked her way and found her smiling down at him, so he turned away again.

"Rin." Haruko turned to Sesshoumaru, taken by surprise. "What is she like?" he asked out of pure curiosity. Haruko smiled that depressed smile again, this time the rays of light seeping through the leaves made it's way to define her features more closely; giving her a picturesque image like a lonely woman too tired to smile but smiled nonetheless.

"She's…absolutely beautiful." She said, looking as if remembering. "Her long wavy black hair, beautiful and deep brown eyes. She's a taller and a lot smarter than I am. That's why she's my role model. She's-uhm—my father's closest friend, next to my mama."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her for a while longer, thinking over something, considering this and that. Then he returned his gaze to the road that lied ahead. Haruko turned her gaze back down to the ground, a small smile on her face. It wasn't much but…it was a start.

"Oi!" she turned to the hanyou up ahead who didn't even turn to her, seeing as his face still had some dirt on it. "We're nearing a village, try not to be such a freak, alright?" Unexpectedly, Inu-yasha doubled forward with his eyes bulging out when something hard hit his head from behind. He quickly turned around, knowing it was Haruko. But faltered when he saw that it was Shippou!

"Why do you have to be so mean to her!" he cried as he jumped over Inu-yasha's head and started biting his dog ears. Inu-yasha yelled in pain, trying to shake Shippou off, making him look like a drunk trying to dance.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Haruko had put her finger over her plump pink lips to stop herself from laughing at the sight. How was it that it was only last night when Shippou met her and yet, now he was fighting for her? Was she that powerful? She did mention earlier, he overheard, that all her friends were men. Did she have a charm in her that attracted men so much that she could make them do absolutely anything?

But then, he waved it off. It was only a little kit, after all. He was probably over analyzing everything about this girl. And yet he couldn't stop trying to contemplate what this girl truly was.

Suddenly, there was a loud gargle of a monster, making the ground shake and the trees quiver. Everyone became alert as they turned to the east. There, towering over the small village they were supposed to pass by was a large blob like youkai. It was glowing red like lava and spat fireballs down to the houses.

"It has a shard!" Haruko and Kagome both cried out. They looked at each other and Haruko smiled sheepishly, "Hehe…runs in the family."

"I'll get that shard!" declared Inu-yasha boldly, charging forward with tetsusaiga. Haruko called to him, trying to stop him but Inu-yasha didn't listen.

"Aren't you going to help them?" asked Kagome turning back to Sesshoumaru and Haruko who stood still while the group started attacking.

Seshoumaru turned his blank gaze her way and said, "I have no need for that jewel of yours. I am powerful enough."

"Yeah, but won't you even help? It's killing innocent people!" Kagome reasoned.

"There are no such things as innocent people." Sesshoumaru answered in a finalizing tone.

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard and looked absolutely disgusted. "Don't you have a heart?" she exclaimed.

"No. I don't." Sesshoumaru said, locking eyes with her in a battle. Kagome gave up and then turned to Haruko, seeing the blank look in her face. Just like her father. She turned around and ran towards the others to help.

Haruko turned from Sesshoumaru to Kagome, her face was calm but inside she was battling with her practicality and her conscience. In the end, her conscience won. "oh," Haruko groaned, starting to move forward, gradually turning into a sprint, "I **hate** having a conscience!" she grunted, taking note that her mama was already nearing the scene. Sesshoumaru watched as they vanished into the trees and calmly took a perch upon the tree above him, giving him a clear view of everything.

When Haruko and Kagome arrived at the outskirts of the village, Inu-yasha was slashing violently at it, Sango was doing her best to avoid it's fireballs and Miroku protected her by sucking the fireballs into his palm. Kirara tried to use her fire breath but it only made the monster bigger.

"It feeds on fire!" Miroku exclaimed but soon screamed in pain as the monster formed a blob for an arm and slapped Miroku, Sango and Kirara away! The wind blew poor little Shippou to the trees but Inu-yasha was unfazed. He kept on attacking the thing, getting aggravated when the cuts he made only regenerated as if nothing happened. When it was only he who was left, the monster enlarged itself and took Inu-yasha's leg in its mouth, throwing him away to the bark of a tree.

Haruko and Kagome caught them at that moment, in pain. "You stupid baka!" Haruko said to Inu-yasha, noting the burn on his leg. Inu-yasha fell to his knees and did his best to stand up.

"What did you—call me?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Inu-yasha no!" Kagome said, running to him and helping him.

"Don't touch me!" Inu-yasha said, pushing Kagome aside. "I can do fine on my own!" he ignored the pained look on her face, feeling the stinging pain of his pride.

"It's an element youkai! You can only defeat it by using the opposite element!" Haruko declared. "You baka!" she added, angry that the foolish boy would push away her mother.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kagome asked.

Haruko turned to her, seeing the worry in her mama's eyes. She smiled reassuringly, "You guys get every villager as far away as possible from any damage. I'll handle everything." Kagome nodded with determination and was about to help the others up when. "Mama!" she turned to Haruko. Haruko raised her eyes from the ground and smiled, "Take…care."

Something inside Kagome warmed at that, and she instantly knew it was her heart. She knew that to get hurt was to hurt this young lady's whole being. She nodded with more determination than before and smiled, "You too, Haruko-chan!"

Sesshoumaru, comfortable in his shady perch up in the tall tree, propped his elbow on his knee, supporting his head with a bent fist. He looked down with interest, wondering what the little hanyou had in mind. Curious and anxious, he felt his body stiffen. If she really was who she said she was, she would know how to defeat it.

Review Responses:

moonscout11: thank you for waiting!

lil mutt face grl: thank you!

kagome of the western lands: thanks!

kagome2001: wow, thank you!

sesshieobsessed: thank you very much!

Yoko-obssessor: your welcome, and thank you very much. Thanks for waiting!

SweetyDream: thank you!

hipkid727: A/U stands for Alternate Universe. Thanks!

sakurakitsune14: Haha! Very true!

MizuiroSnow: thank you! I appreciate it!


	6. Sesshoumaru's Finish

My Daughter!

Chapter 6: Sesshoumaru's Finish

Haruko breathed, calming herself and started chanting in strange tongue. Her hands were clasped with the index fingers standing to form an A. Her eyes were closed and it seemed like wind came from the ground as it blew her hair and most of her white clothing upwards.

The magic caught the element youkai's attention and it turned to Haruko, glaring angrily as if it knew what she was doing. It growled but soon screamed in pain when a large Ice burg fell from the heavens! Kagome couldn't believe her eyes and neither could Sesshoumaru!

Angry and hurt, the element youkai caughed up a large fire ball, sending it hurtling Haruko's way. Haruko's eyes snapped open to reveal the most amazing pair of eyes; ocean blue but with a golden lining; a mixture of Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's eyes.

She jumped out of the way and uttered the last words to her spell once more, "Ilumia!" and yet another ice burg fell from the skies out of nowhere. The villagers, ones who were brave enough to stay and watch, were stunned and found absolutely no other name to call it but Sorcery!

Again the lava looking youkai screamed in pain, doing the same to avenge itself. Haruko jumped to a tree branch and another as the youkai kept on targeting her. "Ilumia!" she yelled again, the same effects took place. But this time, she felt herself succumb to fatigue. Doing such a difficult spell wore her off slowly and evading the youkai was harder than it looked.

Finally, the youkai had had enough! It yelled in pain then enlarged itself, casting a red silhouette upon the girl. It gathered it's power and let out an array of fire balls, one after another, following Haruko's evading form.

Haruko, running away, suddenly felt her knees buck in! Her eyes widened in horror as did Kagome. Before the flaming ball hit her, she heard her mother calling out in pure desperation, "HARUKO-CHAAAAAN!"

Haruko was smashed to a tree, her clothing burned so much that only her sensitive parts were covered. Her tumbling silver hair managed to cover her bare chest. She looked in pain but tried to stand, Kagome quickly ran to her. "Haruko-chan! Haruko-chan!"

When Kagome reached her, the youkai looked at them angrily. Coming closer and closer. Suddenly, the form of Sesshoumaru appeared before him. After watching everything, he had finally felt that it was his turn to fight. He stood in front of the two women and looked sternly at the enemy. His toukijin was unsheathed and ready.

Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru chanted a quick spell, after uttering the last words, "Limaia!" he drove his sword down to the ground where it started to create large shards of eyes that emerged from the ground, trailing towards the youkai. When it got under the enemy, it sent gigantic shards of ice to pierce the blob like thing!

The youkai screamed in agony and started melting into ashes, leaving the ground with nothing but a glimmering shard. The shards of ice broke and melted into water, letting the droplets fall upon the ground. Everything was silent.

Sesshoumaru turned to the women he just rescued, looking Haruko's injuries over. Haruko looked up at him then looked away in shame, "Gomen. I'm still not strong enough."

Kagome felt so helpless, not able to make Haruko feel better. She didn't know what to say nor do to cheer the girl up. Then, a plain white hakama fell gently over Haruko's bare body. The two women looked up at him and Kagome blushed, averting her eyes from the sight of the shirtless Sesshoumaru.

"We will have the village tailor to make a new wardrobe for you." Sesshoumaru said.

Haruko looked up at him, her father's kindness never ceased to amaze her. "Hai…" she smiled serenely, knowing well that he was masking his true feelings. "Arigatou."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what else to say. She knew how to deal with the youkai, and it was an amazing feat indeed. That spell was only taught to the royal inu youkais, even Inu-yasha didn't know about it. And yet she knew it. He didn't know how but she knew it. Could she have been telling the truth all along? No, she couldn't have. He would never believe that he had a daughter with…Sesshoumaru looked at the blushing form beside the hanyou, helping the girl put on his rather large hakama. He would never want such an **ordinary** girl like her. And the fact that she's human does not help either.

Besides, they were complete opposites! What in the world would possess him to take that onna for a mate?

As they entered the battered village, the villagers seemed to recognize them slowly as their saviors. They were fearful of them at first but soon started bowing down in respect. Some even go so far as kneeling in front of them and kissing the ground they walked on. Sango, Kagome and Haruko all looked disgusted at the sight of that one.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much for rescuing our quaint village! Is there anything we can do to repay you!" a balding old man came to them, looking grand in his fine robes. He seemed like he was in charge of the place so Kagome came forward to speak.

She smiled and said, "Uhm…if it's not much trouble, we would like to stay in this village for a while. We've been traveling for a long time now and uhm—" before Kagome could finish, the old man had already agreed and it seemed the whole village agreed as well.

Inu-yasha scoffed at them, "Keh! Humans." He muttered under his breath. Hearing this, Sango gave him a nudge on his rib where there was a wound. Inu-yasha stiffened and yelped in pain, "Ow! What the hell did you do that for!" Sango just gave him a glare and proceeded to follow the old man to a resting place.

"Oh and, we'll also need a dress maker. Our—uhm…our friend is sort of…lacking." Kagome blushed, seeing Haruko in Sesshoumaru's hakama. It only reached her upper thighs, revealing her long white legs. The sleeves hid her hands well since they were practically 12 kilometers long! Which only proves how much of a giant Sesshoumaru is! A really…strange…cold…distant…buff giant. Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red when she remembered the sight of the shirtless Sesshoumaru. And yes, as they went into the village, he was still shirtless.

Bearing his perfect abs and biceps for everyone to see. She could actually hear a few women in the background swooning as he passed them. Oh brother!

Miroku smiled as the many women surrounded him, well not him exactly. He was walking right next to Sesshoumaru at the back of the group. He chose to be at the back ever since he noticed how short the hakama on Haruko's was.

So if, by any chance, Haruko stopped to pick something up, he might see a few…interesting things. But he was finally coming to the conclusion that as long as he sticks to Sesshoumaru, he'll always have girls staring and swooning all around him. And he silently fantasized that it was him they were swooning for.

He sighed dreamily, staring down at Haruko's bottom, when suddenly, he stopped dead on his tracks when a razor sharp blade threatened his neck. He turned to the bearer of the blade and smiled sheepishly, feeling his blood run cold. It seemed that Sesshoumaru had already figured out his motives.

Sesshoumaru glared down at the perverted monk and was tempted to kill him for daring to stare at his daugh—Haruko's rear. He slowly uttered dangerously, "Go to the front of the group with Inu-yasha."

"Ah-H-Hai! Just what I was thinking! Hahaha---I-I'll go now!" and with that Miroku ran to the front of the group for his own safety! It seemed that the Taiyoukai felt merciful today! He gave thanks to Buddha for his life. The fear in him at Sesshoumaru's threat almost made him swear never to touch another woman in his whole life! Almost.

Review Responses:

Carmen: thanks!

sakurakitsune14: haha! Yes, sugar helps a lot. Thanks!

kagome of the western lands: sorry bec. I'm such a lazy authoress. I'll do better next time.

kenshin17: thank you!

Shadow Kitsune67: thank you! I'm glad you think so!

veithunnie: thanks, Betsy! I appreciate it!

Hanasaki Rikku: lol! True, very true! Thanks!

Amber: wow, this is the first time someone actually thanked me for writing! Thank you! I feel all fuzzy inside. What the hell is inside me!

Mizuki hikari: thanks for waiting!

Katie: thanks!

midnight972: thank you! I'm glad you like her!

AnimeAriesStar: thanks for inviting me to read your story, it was really good!

hipkid727: haha! Thank you so much for the support! And yes, let's all hope she'll soon grow on the heartless hottie.

lil mutt face grl: thanks for waiting!

sesshieobsessed: haha! Thanks a lot!


	7. Serious?

My Daughter!

Chapter 7: Serious?

As they entered the rather large hut of the chief who introduced himself plainly as 'Chief', three guys greeted them. One looked as old as Miroku with short black hair and deep brown eyes. There was a younger one who looked like in his late teens; he had jet-black hair in a high ponytail that reached his shoulders. He also had deep brown eyes but what diminished him from the eldest were his freckles. And lastly, the youngest one that looked a lot like Shippou except he had brown/black hair and hazel eyes. They were all, in their own ways very attractive…or so it would be thought for the women in the village.

"Come in, come in." Chief said gaily. "These are my sons; my eldest, Shinta," Shinta bowed his respects and smiled at the ladies. The ladies, in return, smiled at him as well. "My second son, Mila," Mila smiled softly and bowed shyly. "And my youngest, Kayo." Kayo didn't bow but settled for just staring at Haruko strangely.

Haruko, feeling very uncomfortable, smiled at the little kid. "Go on, Kayo!" urged Chief. "Smile and bow to our saviors." He said. But the child didn't respond to him. Instead he went to stand in front of Haruko proudly, craning his neck to see her face. Haruko smiled at him still.

"Are you the one that made the frozen rain?" he asked in such a queer way that Haruko couldn't help laughing. Her laugh seemed like that of a fair princess, bred to help the people in need and be elegant. The family of men noticed how she covered her mouth when she laughed, shielding her pearly white canines.

"Hai, I am. Did I scare you?" she asked respectfully, children had that way of softening her heart that she could never understand. It was as if the children, with their innocence and hidden wisdom, were cheering her up every time she needed a good laugh.

Kayo gestured for her to come nearer and so, Haruko bent to her knees and paid close attention to the adorable little child. Kayo put up his hands to both sides of her face and he inspected her carefully. "I watched you from the window…" he said off-handedly.

"You did?" Haruko asked with a smile.

"Did the mean youkai hurt you?" he asked.

Haruko giggled happily, yes children really were her weakness. "Hai, but not that much. Sesshoumaru-sama was there to save me." She said, not looking back to the youkai lord who stared intently at them. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, he looked back at her but didn't know what to do when she smiled at him. He didn't know what that smile meant but it made him proud of what he just did. What the hell!

"Ah," Chief said, scuttling to get Kayo back to where he stood earlier. "Questions later, Kayo-chan. Our saviors need to rest for a while. Um—Kagome-sama, Shinta will take you to the dressmaker when you are ready. For the meantime, Kayo, why don't you take them to their huts and Mila, get some medicine for their injuries." He ordered softly to his children. The eldest bowed and left, looking for the dressmaker.

Haruko didn't miss the look he was giving her when he passed by. It wasn't offending but a bit uncomfortable. Only Touya and Akito had ever looked at her like that and even then, she was very uncomfortable with it. It was like they were trying to find more about her than what she wanted them to perceive.

Mila bowed and respectfully left, going to get the required medicines from the village healer. He was too shy to look at the guests and kept his head down to hide his face. Sango thought it was kind of cute and it reminded her a lot of Souta.

Then, Kayo tugged at Kagome's sock, getting her full attention. Kagome, like Haruko, also had a weakness for children. She smiled at the child as he started speaking. "Come with me, please. I'll take you to the guest huts." Kagome chuckled.

"Of course, lead the way, Kayo-chan." She said, standing straight and letting the child lead them to the huts near the Chief's own hut.

That night, Kagome looked out at the stars from the steps up to the women's hut. It was an exceptionally hot night and she didn't feel like staying indoors. Sango was inside with Shippou and Haruko. Haruko just had her measurements taken earlier and was now wearing something like a nightgown. At first Sesshoumaru didn't approve of it since the fabric looked as fragile and as thin as paper.

But after a bit of persuading on Kagome's part, Sesshoumaru finally agreed. They had no other choice anyway. At least Sesshoumaru finally has his shirt back on. It was kind of…weird to see him so…bare? He was like the perfect model for magazines; hot body, hot face, hot hair plus matching arrogance! But of course she would never in her life admit that.

Inu-yasha had been sulking all day when he found out he had to share a hut with his half-brother. Geez those guys are so sensitive about each other! When will they ever get over their stupid sibling rivalry thing? When they're old and all wrinkly? She hoped not. They had to get along if they were to be together as a group.

Suddenly, Mila came up to him from the village, offering her a letter. "Oh, for me?" Kagome asked, accepting the letter.

Mila nodded quietly, "Hai. It's from the youkai with the markings. He wanted me to give it to you in private." He said. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Why in private?_ What was so important? She opened the parchment and read it,

_Meet me at the clearing with the pond tonight. Don't be late. Don't ask questions just do it._

It was not signed and Kagome felt her anger rising again. How rude! He could've just said, meet me at the clearing tonight. But noooo…he just **had** to say 'Just do it'. He wasn't the boss of her! Who does he think he is? Well, she thought with an evil smirk, he's gonna pay for it.

"Mila-kun, where can I find a clearing with a pond here?" she asked sweetly. Mila obediently and politely pointed to where she should go. Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks, Mila-kun." And with that she calmly and slowly walked towards the designated rendezvous, taking her sweet precious time in doing so, humming all the way.

"I hate stupid taiyoukais, taiyoukais, taiyoukais, I hate stupid taiyoukais but mostly Sesshoumaru" she sang in the tune of 'This is the way'. "Sesshoumaru's made of ice, made of ice, made of ice, Sesshoumaru's made of ice and he's extremely bossy" she sang on and on as she went, Mila stared at her strangely until she left his sight.

As Sesshoumaru waited in the clearing for about one and a half hour now, he couldn't help but feel his patience slowly fading. He made sure to tell Mila to take it to her immediately and privately, did the human child dally? Or was the wench dallying? She had better not be! What he wanted to speak to her about was very important and to think that she took it so lightly would make him very, very displeased.

Suddenly, there was a soft singing that got louder and louder by the second. A gentle scent permeated the area and he knew that it was she. Finally! But when he started listening to what she was singing, his delicate brow raised in curiosity.

"He's really an arrogant jerk, arrogant jerk, arrogant jerk, he's really an arrogant jerk and doesn't have any feelings He will die lonely one day, ly one day, ly one day, he will die lonely one day and that is what I'm sure of" as Kagome's form came into the clearing, she smiled at the frowning taiyoukai.

"You're late." He said icily staring down at her.

Kagome smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, I got lost." She lied. _Serves you right, jerk._

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but let it go. He turned to the lake and stood like a statue; silent and still. Kagome waited for him to speak but when he didn't speak after a while, she thought she should start the conversation.

She walked to stand beside him, looking at the lake as well. "So? What's so important that I have to know and the others can't?"

Sesshoumaru pondered for a while then spoke, "Haruko…I think she is telling the truth."

"About what?" Kagome asked, now truly interested.

"Everything." He answered.

Kagome almost laughed, "Sesshoumaru, how can that be? You and I both know we'd **never** have each other unless our lives depended on it."

"Not even then, woman." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Okay, whatever!" Kagome said sulkily, insulted and pouting. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked away. Seeing that Kagome acted like a child, Sesshoumaru felt that he should explain.

"The spell she did." Kagome looked at him as he continued, "It is a well guarded secret of my family, passed only onto the future rulers of the kingdom. She wasn't best at it but she did well…very well at her age. Someone must have taught her at a young age."

"So…what you mean is…"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and said, "Haruko might just be our daughter."

Kagome laughed hysterically but Sesshoumaru didn't join her. It was such a far-fetched thing that Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She laughed so hard that tears were running down her face and she had to clutch her stomach because of the pain. "That's rich, Sesshomaru! That's rich! I didn't know you could make jokes like that! You're face was so serious! I actually thought it was real for a second there!" she laughed some more but seeing as Sesshoumaru wasn't joking, she stopped.

"You're serious." She said.

"When am I not?"

Review Responses:

GoldenEyedGirl: thank you for your support!

sesshieobsessed: thank youv ery much!

kagome of the western lands: don't fret, I'm only focusing on Haruko for now but later on, there will be more SessKag romances. Thanks.

Rusty Knights Productions: well, what would you like? I might add that pairing if I can find a way to squeeze it in.

animewiz: thanks!

SweetyDream: haha! Thanks for waiting!

Sess-is-Hott-sama: thank you!

mordrei: thanks for the support! I appreciate it!

LordFluffyLoverOfPain: thank you for waiting!

animefreak404112: it's quite alright, I like it when reviewers ramble on. I like to know more about you people! Thanks!

FREE MONEY! WOOHOO: haha! Thanks! I love your penname! I love money!

western cutie sesshie: thanks for waiting!

lil MuTt saya playa: I will, but which question do you want me to answer?

Spirit-Huntress: haha! Woof, woof! Thanks!

hipkid727: thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

oblivionknight7: thanks for the support!

lil mutt face grl: thanks for waiting!

Zoey: Not to worry, in later chapters there will be much kissing to be done, hehehehe…(Evil Grin)

Liz: thanks for waiting!

sakurakitsune14: haha! I agree!


	8. Sess and Inu

My Daughter!

Chapter 8: Sessh and Inu

Kagome sat uncomfortably beside the calm and quite Sesshoumaru. How could this be! She would never, NEVER EVER even think of having Sesshoumaru! No matter how hot he could be, or how beautiful he was, or how powerful he was, or how intelligent he was, or how wise he is and how—oh my God! What was she thinking!

_Would you get a grip, Kagome! No, there has to be something to prove him wrong here. But why would he be saying these things to me if he doesn't think I need to know? _So many thoughts ran through her mind that she didn't even notice that it was already dawn.

Unconsciously she nibbled on her lower lip, drawing much of the taiyoukai's attention. The more she fidgeted the more he was being frustrated. She was a nuisance! How could he ever end up with this girl! She was nothing he would ever want! He thought of reasons on what could force him to mate with such a girl. Maybe—no, he'd take care of that easily. What if—no, he would attain that sooner or later. Perhaps he—no, he wasn't the type to be seduced.

So what in blue hell would make him mate with an onna! Suddenly, he saw a ray of sunshine and he looked towards the lake to see that it was already dawn. He quickly stood, schooling his features. "Girl." She didn't hear him seeing as she was still biting her lower lip. "Girl!" he said more forcefully this time.

"Huh?" she looked up at him and saw the lightening of the sky, "Oh!" she stood up and dusted her skirt. "It's morning already?" she yawned, remembering she didn't get to sleep. She was too stressed out about the whole mating with Sesshoumaru in the future thing that she didn't even think about sleep.

Seeing that her human body was in need of sleep, he considered the options. After a while of thought, her spoke icily, "You will sleep in my hut for the mean time. I will make sure to keep the _boys_ out while you sleep."

Kagome stared at him, awe struck and totally dumbfounded. She was just about to ask if he was kidding but remembered him saying, 'When am I not serious?' He was serious. Still, she wanted to make sure she was hearing right. "Your hut? I can sleep there?"

"Must I repeat myself?" he impatiently said, turning his back to her and walking to the hut. "When you arrive, the hut will be empty."

"W-Wait!" He turned around, seeing her run to him. When she caught up with him, to his indignation, she pinched his cheek!

"Ah!" he yelped, jerking away from her and instinctively covering his reddening skin. "What. Did you. Do. That. For, **wench**?" he asked calmly but fiercely.

"I'm not a wench!" she declared, hands on her hips. Then she dropped them to her side and blushed, "I wanted to know if I was dreaming."

"Then why not pinch yourself?"

"Coz I knew it would hurt." Sesshoumaru gazed blankly at her. Not knowing what to think of her anymore. There was too much irritation in him to think; and that was a lot to say considering he was after all a cold, calculating ice burg of doom. At least that was what Kagome thought of him.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru turned around, his hair whipping her face deliberately, and stalked off. Satisfied when he heard her say, "Hey!" he smirked to himself. "Meet me again tonight. Same place, same time." He said.

Kagome huffed with irritation and thought of a way at getting back at him, and then she smirked. As she walked, she started singing, "Sesshoumaru's very fluffy, very fluffy, very fluffy, Sesshoumaru's very fluffy and—"

"I heard that!" Kagome froze. He was nowhere in sight but somewhere in the trees! Dang he heard her! She laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head, "Just singing!" she said innocently.

When Kagome got to the hut, she found that it was, like Sesshoumaru said, empty except for a single futon at the corner. Sesshoumaru sat there comfortably; sipping the tea Mila had given them earlier. Kagome grinned, when Sesshoumaru says it, he means it. "How'd you get them all out?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru let out a mischievous smirk, making Kagome blush a bit. "I complimented their appearances."

"You told them you were gay!" Kagome couldn't believe it and almost doubled over laughing!

"I never said anything of the sort. I simply complimented them." He said coolly.

Kagome rolled on the floor, clutching her stomach with tears in her eyes. "HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! THAT'S SO SMART! I LOVE IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Of course you would." He said, internally rolling his eyes. Then he stood, placing his tee cup down. He went out the door and closed the hut off, not saying a word to Kagome who stared at him the whole time. She yawned again, well, at least he was nice enough to let her rest.

She ran to the door and opened it, calling for his retreating form. Sesshoumaru turned to her and she smiled, "Thanks." He gazed at her for a while, and then turned back to his path. Kagome kept the smile on her face; he could be nice sometimes too. Just like Inu-yasha. She yawned once more and entered the hut, tucking herself into the futon and slumbering peacefully.

Everything was dark when she felt someone nudging her stomach. There was a loud noise saying, "Oi, wench! Oi wench!" she felt too groggy to wake up! _No, don't make me open my eyes! Not yet! Five more minutes, please?_ She groaned and turned the other way, trying her best to ignore the annoyance.

There was silence after a while, thankfully. Bust then, she felt a hot breath on her face and was disturbed. She slowly opened her eyes and jumped out of bed, literally, when she saw herself face to face with a disturbed and angry looking Inu-yasha. "I-Inu-yasha! What are you doing here!"

"What are **you** doing here!" Inu-yasha retorted, "In case you haven't thought about it in your puny little head; this is the men's hut! And I've been looking everywhere for you! What the hell are you sleeping here for?" Inu-yasha said, crossing his arms.

Kagome looked down in embarrassment and decided to tell Inu the truth. But she should leave Seshoumaru out of this. He was kind enough and she felt like she owed him now. "Um, I just wanted to get some undisturbed rest 'coz I was out all night. Gomen."

"Why the hell would you be out all night?" Inu-yasha asked with a curious brow raised.

"Uhm, nothing! I just wanted to…see the sight at night. It's so much better at night!" she smiled her fake smile, the brightest of her smiles.

"Well you should have told me where you were going first, you baka!" Inu-yasha said.

"Why should I!" Kagome said indignantly, "You're not my nanny! And I'm definitely not some kid who needs to tell you everything!" she declared.

"Baka!" he yelled then blushed, averting his eyes and shying away. "If you had told me, then," he muttered, "I could have been there to make sure you were safe." Kagome blushed and smiled, aw how sweet! It was moments like these that Kagome was reminded of how wonderful Inu-yasha really was. He was so immature and yet…he really cares.

"Sit!" wham! "That's for repeatedly calling me a baka **and** a wench!" she was so evil, hehehehehehe…. When Inu got up he was just about to curse when he felt something soft peck on his cheek. He started blushing madly when he realized Kagome'd just kissed him. "And that's for caring so much. Bye, Inu-yasha!" and with that, Kagome ran out and off, leaving a bewildered, blushing and wildly smiling hanyou sitting there in dreamland.

Kagome looked into the sky and found that it was already noon. She wanted to check up on the others so she went to the women's hut. Shippou and Haruko were there, but Sango wasn't. She asked them where Sango went and Shippou answered, "She went to the hot springs when Shinta said there were a few near the village. She wanted you there too, Kagome-chan, but she couldn't find you. By the way, where _have_ you been?"

"Oh, uhm, just…around." She smiled dismissively and sat beside Haruko. She felt uncomfortable now that she heard what she heard from Sesshoumaru. What if Sesshoumaru was actually right? Does that mean she would sacrifice her old life, the one in the present, to live with him in the past? Could they actually love each other the way Haruko described it?

Haruko smiled at her. And she smiled back. Silence… silence… silence…

"Kagome-chan, Haruko-chan was just telling me some stories about the future! You wanna hear?" Shippou asked energetically.

Kagome smiled brightly at the young one and said, "Hai, I'd love to hear it!"

"What would you like to hear?" Haruko asked idly, as if bored with almost everything. But her smile never faded.

"Okay, what about…hm…do your father and I fight a lot?" she asked, thinking back on this morning.

"Rarely. But when you do, I can't sleep at night." She admitted with a shrug.

"Aw, I'm so sorry, Haruko-chan! In the future I'll try not to make your father angry—"

"Oh no, it's not that." Haruko said, shaking her head. Kagome raised a brow in question.

"It's not?"

"No, it's—" she turned to Shippou who was listening intently, and covered the cub's ears. She whispered low, "It's the part where you guys apologize and start…well…doing what you do."

Kagome blushed furiously, the image coming to her head. She didn't even think about that when Sesshoumaru told her they _'could' _actually be future mates! Oh, she was too innocent for her own good! Shaking her head as if shaking off the thought, she smiled. "Tell me about something else, please. Something rated PG hopefully."

Haruko smiled and chuckled, covering her mouth again like earlier. "Well, what would you like to hear?"

"Um…" Kagome thought of it, "what about…Inu-yasha?" she asked. She wanted to hear something about Inu-yasha of the future. She hadn't heard anything about Inu-yasha at all!

"Oh…" Haruko's face fell and she looked down, Kagome was concerned, "I can't tell you about him."

"Why not?"

"Because…he doesn't have a future."

"What? I don't understand."

Haruko sighed, "After you complete the shard and defeat Naraku, Inu-yasha's going to wish to become a youkai. When his wish is granted, he'll lose control of himself and kill any living thing in sight. Including Miroku…" Kagome gasped, " and Sango…" tears welled in her eyes and Shippou couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Miroku was trying to protect Sango because she was badly hurt but Inu-yasha was too strong. He went for you as well, you were protecting Shippou. Before he could kill you both, Father had already slashed him. He had no choice. There was no other way of stopping him."

Kagome and Shippou were rendered speechless; tears were streaming down Shippou's face at the thought of Inu-yasha killing their friends! Kagome had to cover her mouth for she felt her jaw trembling and the tears threatening to fall. Inu-yasha…Inu-yasha was going to die because of his ambition.

Haruko seemed numb to all the pain and sorrow that surrounded her and she continued, "You hated father because of that, so you tried to slash him with the remnants of the tetsusaiga. But you couldn't. You understood that it was for the best. The Shikon vanished and was never found again."

Kagome shook her head, "I-I have to tell Inu-ya—"

"No!" Haruko exclaimed, grabbing her mother's arm before she could stand. "I've already altered the course of time more than enough to change many things, I won't let you change anything else!"

"I won't let Inu-yasha die!" Kagome exclaimed.

"If you don't let this happen, you will alter the future! I won't be alive! Father won't ever be able to feel love and continue to go to war against the wolves! Do you understand how valuable you are to him! To me! To Rin and Shipppou! To everyone!"

Kagome stared at her daughter for a long while, tears streaming down her face, "I can't…let Inu-yasha die…" she whispered weakly.

"If you don't let him die, everyone in the wolf clan **will**! **I** will! I need **you** to live!" Kagome felt so torn; Inu-yasha's life for so many others. She didn't know what to do! "You can't tell him what's going to happen." Kagome looked down at Haruko, her stern indifferent expression hurting her even more. It was as if she didn't care at all. And yet in her eyes, she saw the fear.

Kagome swallowed hard, "I won't tell him." She said, "But I will stop him from making that wish!" she ran out to Inu-yasha, leaving Haruko to cradle poor crying Shippou in her arms, calming him and soothing his emotions. So that was where she got her stubborn determination.

Review Responses:

Mizuki hikari: thanks for reviewing in this one! I missed seeing your penname!

Hiroshi Kadaya: I'm honored! Thanks so much!

BNightwalker123: I'm glad you feel that way! Thanks!

MizuiroSnow: I'll improve that, thanks!

lil mutt face grl: Hai, hai, all for you!

animefreak404112: haha! Hey, that's right! You might have just inspired me for a chapter!

Bloom Flower: hahaha! I'm glad you liked it, thanks!

Kagamoesiun: thanks for waiting!

: I'm glad you liked it, thanks for waiting!

SweetyDream: oh well, I'd like to read the one you made. Tell me when you've finished posting it up and I'll go there and read it.

soulful ice: thanks for waiting! I love your penname!

oblivionknight7: I would if I could but I can't. I'm sorry but I don't have that technology. But Haruko has mostly Sesshoumaru's looks except for her eyes.

kagome of the western lands: yes, it seems she does. Thanks!

FREE MONEY! WOOHOO: hehehehehe…thanks for waiting!

Spirit-Huntress: who doesn't? Thanks for waiting!

hipkid727: Ooh, a Sess/Kik you say? Hm…interesting…

LordFluffyLoverOfPain: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for waiting!

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Thanks for waiting!

Sukuri 99: I hope you liked it!

Zoey: Thanks for waiting!

sesshieobsessed: hehehe…You inspire me, my good friend. Thank you!

Yoko-obssessor: yes, it seems the flow has counter flowed. Or whatever that may be. Thanks for waiting!

GoldenEyedGirl: oh, thank you, that's so sweet of you! I hope you liked this one!

Hanasaki Rikku: I'll try to lengthen it, just for you! Thanks for waiting!


	9. Like Mother, Like Daughter

My Daughter!

Chapter 9: Like Mother, Like Daughter

Shinta walked into the room and found Haruko-san folding papers. Which was strange since that was Mila's hobby. She seemed very concentrated and he coughed in his fist to get her attention. She quickly looked up at him and gave a small smile. Shinta smiled back, "The tailor will take a few more minutes but he will be here soon."

Haruko nodded and turned back to her work. Feeling uncomfortable, he took a seat across the table from her. The room was quite small but it was big enough for a lot of people to mingle in. "Is—Is that a paper crane?" he asked, needing the silence to be broken.

Haruko looked up at him again and smiled, "Hai. Your brother, Mila-kun, showed me how. He'll be back anytime now, he just went to get more papers."

"Hn." Shinta thought, _how strange_. Mila was usually the bashful one in the family. He barely even spoke to anyone. But now it seemed that he was opening up to someone, a girl at that.

"Ah, brother!" he turned around to see Mila looking surprised at him, he had a stack of papers in his arms and he smiled shyly, "I didn't hear you come in." with that, he walked to Haruko's side and put the papers down on the table.

"Hey." Haruko greeted with a welcoming smile. Mila smiled back and sat beside the hanyou girl. "Oh, wait, what's that?" she nodded to Mila's back where there was a paper rose on his belt.

"Oh this? It's just a paper rose." Mila took it out and showed it to her, smiling. "I made it earlier. Do you like it, Haruko-san?"

"Hai!" she smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "It's really attractive!" she complimented.

Mila blushed and smiled wider, "Well, then, **you** can have it."

"What? Me?" Haruko asked with a smile, pointing to herself in disbelief.

"Hai!" Mila nodded happily, "Consider it as my gift to you."

"Arigatou, Mila-kun! That's so sweet of you!" Haruko said with a wide smile, accepting the paper rose. She stared at it for a while then put it behind her ear, making her look like a doll with a rose. "I'll keep it safe." She promised.

Shinta sat still, watching the two speak to each other. Mila had never talked so much before. He couldn't remember a day that Mila said so many things and smiled so many times. What changed his brother?

"Excuse me, Shinta-san, Mila-san. I have arrived." They all turned to the door and saw a pretty young woman, maybe as old as Shinta who wore a beautiful red kimono and had with her a basket of all the things needed, including the dress.

"Ah, Arisa-san, welcome. Please come in." Shinta politely stood and bowed to the attractive woman. Arisa bowed back and came in, quickly setting up the workspace. Shinta turned to Haruko who, by now, had put down the papers and smiled goodbye to Mila. "Haruko-san, come here please." He called gently.

Haruko politely smiled at him and stood to come closer. Arisa looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back. "I'd like you to wear this, Haruko-sama." She said, taking out an all white kimono top. (A/N: I don't know what the heck its name is, sorry) Haruko put it on and smiled.

"I like it." She said softly. "But I can't wear that." She gestured to the skirt.

Arisa raised a brow at her and asked, "Is it not to your liking?"

"Oh no, it's not that. I'm just…not used to wearing skirts." She said, "I usually wear pants." She admitted. Spending her life in training, with the boys and years alone with her father was enough of an influence to make her wear men's clothes more often than girls.

"Oh?" Arisa said, a bit offended. She was acting like a princess and it made Arisa very annoyed.

"It's alright, Arisa-san." Shinta smiled, "Let's just make it into pants." He looked at Haruko's cold expression but found it shattered for she was biting her lower lip.

"Alright." Arisa said through gritted teeth. No one had known this but Arisa was also attracted to Shinta. He was one of the most handsome men in the village and he was responsible and intelligent. An eligible bachelor, so to speak. He was a warm man but never opened up to anybody. Almost every woman in the village wanted him. Including her. And right now, she was a little jealous of the hanyou girl, but she wouldn't admit to that anytime soon.

Suddenly, while they were working quietly, Shippou and Kayo came running around into the room. They were playing tag and were squealing with delight as Shippou kept changing forms and Kayo kept finding him! Getting intoxicated by the childish mirth, as if it was a contagious virus, Haruko started laughing loudly. She instinctively covered her mouth as a princess should and tried to subdue her giggles.

She didn't notice how her laughter attracted Shinta's full attention. Instead of reprimanding Kayo for disturbing them like he should, he found himself staring at Haruko's smile. Only, she quickly covered it with her sleeve, the one that covered her hands. He would find a way around that.

He turned to Arisa and said, "Can you make the sleeves shorter, Arisa-san?"

"The sleeves, Shinta-sama?"

"Hai." He turned to Haruko who was still smiling at the children, and soon a smile appeared on his face. "Definitely the sleeves."

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Inu-yasha said, waving the girl away, wishing she would just leave him alone. But Kagome persisted, following him as he walked away.

"Please, Inu-yasha! **Please**! Promise me you won't wish to be a youkai!"

"HELL NO!"

"Pretty please?"

"No! Where the hell do you come up with these things!"

"Please just promise me Inu!"

"NO!"

"Please, Inu-yasha, I'll do anything!" Kagome pleaded, stopping in front of him, successfully blocking his way. Inu-yasha leaned closer to her, stopping when she was already blushing since they were face-to-face, noses almost touching. He glared down at her, why was she making him promise this all of a sudden?

"Anything?" he asked suspiciously. Was it so important to her?

"Anything!" she looked and sounded desperate enough. But no! This is important for him too! He wouldn't give up his dream of finally becoming a youkai! He would finally be treated either with fear, or as an equal! No one would ever look at him as a curse again!

But Kagome was really starting to annoy him. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Something that would go his way _either_ way. He grinned wide and pulled back, straightening his stance. "Well then, if you do this one thing, I'll promise I won't wish to be a youkai."

"What? What?" Kagome asked anxiously. She would definitely do anything! She was determined! No matter what it could be!

"You have to…" Inu-yasha started, "Kiss Sesshoumaru."

"What!"

"On the lips."

"What!"

"Under the full moon."

"WHAT?"

"In you underwear."

"WHAAAAT!"

"Would you stop that already!" Inu-yasha looked annoyed but was laughing triumphantly inside. He knew Kagome would never do anything like that, so she wouldn't be bothering him. And he wouldn't have to promise her anything! It was a win-win situation! _I'm so smart_, he thought.

"But Inu-yasha—" Kagome pleaded.

"No! It's either you kiss Sesshoumaru on the lips under the full moon in your underwear or I won't promise anything!" he declared stubbornly, crossing his arms proudly.

"Sit!" thump! "Inu-yasha!" Kagome started, her fists becoming white knuckled. How could he ask her to do such a thing! How could he! He was such a hentai! He **knew** she would never do anything like that! So infuriated was she that she couldn't even look for the words to say to him. She shook in anger and found only one word to say, "Sit!" thump!

Review Responses:

aznxkagome12: thank you for waiting!

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: wow, now I feel awesome! Thank you!

Bloom Flower: I'm glad you think so! Thank you so much!

Goldfishgal: Oh, wow! I feel honored! Thank you so much!

animefreak404112: haha! You think so? Maybe. Oh, I know that episode! I thought Sess was gonna die there!

hipkid727: hahaha! The future will unfold soon enough! Hihihihi…

lil mutt face grl: Did this chapter please you? I hope so! Thanks for waiting!

Mizuki hikari: tensaiga? I don't know, maybe because I don't think Inu's hot enough to live. Hehe, kidding. Honestly, I haven't thought of that yet.

sxy-sessy: hehe, sorry. I was born this way. Thanks for waiting!

Anna: eventually they will, soon! They'll get there soon, promise!

kyu-bi: haha! Arigatou! Thanks for waiting!

oblivionknight7: you're welcome! and thank you for waiting!

LordFluffyLoverOfPain: thanks!

wingedkosmos: thank you so much for being so patient with me.

Hanasaki Rikku: Oh (blush) thanks. That's so nice of you!


	10. His Women

Chapter 10: His Women

Sesshoumaru looked out into the sky; it was dawn. The damn wench did not come even when he clearly stated for her to come! He was both angry and disappointed. But he was angrier than disappointed and decided to go to her and find out exactly who she thought she was! He had never been treated so…disrespectfully! He was insulted! Not to mention he had been standing there for the whole night, waiting for her! How dare she!

He spun on his heels, his hair flying with the swift motion, and walked briskly out of the clearing. His movements were lighter since he had abandoned his armor. He went straight to the women's hut, there were two divisions since that morning. Haruko had asked for her own room since she wasn't used to having people nearby when she slept. The chief's eldest son quickly took care of it.

Which reminded him, he would ask Haruko later what she did to have come to all the chief's sons' good graces. He was disgusted by the way that they were always staying with her, following her around. But that would be for later, right now, he had to have a talk with her mother.

He went to the first division, sure that she was sleeping with the others. When he peered inside, he was disturbed when she wasn't there. The one holding the kit close was the taijiya. Where could she be?

He went to the other hut, Haruko's room, and was surprised to see Kagome there! She was sleeping next to Haruko under the covers of the futon. It seemed like they had been talking all night since they were curled up, facing each other. He entered the hut silently, his footsteps as light as a feather.

He watched them as they slept. They were so beautiful. And they were both his. His women. He argued with himself if he should succumb to the urge to slip in under the futon and lay next to them, just to see how it would feel like. Would he be complete if he lay beside the two and imagined them his family? Would it be worth taking the risk? What if they awoke?

"Hn…" his eyes turned to Kagome's sleeping form and found that she was slowly waking. He wasn't sure what to do so he simply stood there, waiting for her eyes to open. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Haruko sleeping peacefully.

She smiled. Haruko and she had been talking all night, getting to know each other and having a few stories out in the open. Perhaps the most embarrassing story she had heard from the girl was when she was 10 and she accidentally saw her mother and Sesshoumaru making out. That had got to be the most embarrassing story ever. She would have to remember that in the future, so as to avoid it.

She kissed the crescent moon on the girl's forehead lovingly, already feeling like a mother. If she really were Kagome's daughter, then she would have been proud of herself for nurturing such a beautiful girl to become this way.

It was then that she felt a presence and turned her head to their feet. Her eyes widened at the sight of Sesshoumaru, staring blankly at her, and she remembered what he said earlier. Oh, no! She jerked to sit up and started apologizing continuously.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry! I forgot! I really didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! Gomen! Gomen!"

"Silence yourself, woman. You'll wake her." Sesshoumaru said sternly yet gently, walking to Haruko's side. Kagome shot up and watched with a surprised expression as Sesshoumaru gracefully tucked himself into the futon beside the hanyou. She ran out of words to say when he looked at her.

He laid his head down and she warily did the same, watching him carefully. "Sesshoumaru, I—"

"I will rest here for the time being. Since you had me waiting for you all night." He said, looking straight into her eyes. Her eyes turned to an expression of worry and guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru. I didn't mean to forget. It was just that Inu-yasha—"

"Nevermind." He said coldly, closing his eyes. He didn't want to hear anything about Inu-yasha. Especially not from her.

"I'm really sorry…" she said weakly.

"Stop apologizing woman, you sound pathetic." He icily interjected.

Kagome silenced herself; she was hurt by his words, yes. But that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. Sesshoumaru had been waiting for her all night, expecting her to come. And she stood him up! How could she have forgotten? She was so stupid! She thought about apologizing again but then she closed her mouth. She didn't want to make Sesshoumaru angrier than he already was. She should just let him rest.

"Sleep."

"Eh?" she asked, not expecting him to still be awake.

He opened his eyes to stare at her and said, "Must I repeat myself to you, worthless human?"

Wanting nothing more than to appease him, Kagome shook her head submissively and closed her eyes. She willed herself to sleep up until she felt something cold and callused on her hand. She opened her eyes and stared down at the arm she draped over Haruko's side. Covering her palm was the clawed hand of Sesshoumaru, gently lying on hers.

She looked up at him but found that he wasn't awake anymore. She smiled, it must be his way of expressing himself. She closed her eyes, taking one last look at the two most beautiful people he had ever seen.

When Haruko woke up later, the sun was seeping through the window. She couldn't believe she had slept that long. But what was stranger was that she felt so comfortable in her bed. That hadn't happened ever since her mother passed away. She found herself facing her mother but sensed a powerful yet peaceful aura behind her. She carefully turned around and was delightfully surprised to see that it was her father.

She looked at the hands, fingers intertwined, lying at her side. She smiled happily, she felt like her family was whole again. It was exactly like when she was a child and still afraid of monsters under the bed. She would sneak into her parents' chamber and snuggle in between them. But of course that was centuries ago. She knew how to lie now. She knew how to hide her fears and look brave for everyone to see.

Experience had taught her that valuable lesson. If she weren't strong, she would surely drown in anguish. Enemies were everywhere, disguising themselves as friends. Her father taught her how to see that and she saw it clearly now. That was a lesson she would never forget.

She closed her eyes, letting herself feel the happiness and joy she rarely felt. "Good morning." She whispered to herself. She was never a morning person…now she was.

Review Responses:

Golden-Eyed-Girl: sorry for making you wait so long. My alter ego needed some time to play its role.

Yoko-obssessor: haha, thanks for waiting! Sorry it took so long.

Goldfishgal: Sorry for taking so long!

syria- demoness of water: sorry for making you wait! I hope you liked this chapter!

Sukuri 99: haha! Thanks for waiting!

Bloom Flower: thanks for waiting! I'm sorry I took so long. I was busy.

Ana Jully Potter: thank you! I'm glad you liked I!

Guardiangirl624: oh yes, Sesshy would _love_ that!

Hiroshi Kadaya : I'm so happy you liked it! I'm so honored to hear from you, thank you so much!

hipkid727 : sorry, I couldn't help it. Hentai means pervert, just for the record. Thanks for waiting!

wingedkosmos: thank you! Sorry for making you wait!

darkcutie2300: haha! Sorry for making you wait, my superalter ego had to go power tripping.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: haha! I understand! My friend's got me hooked on a word too. It's called, 'Man-pretty.' It's totally awesome! Haha!

kari konoko : thanks for waiting!

Crystal jade2: I'm sorry I made you wait so long!

Phantom of blood: thank you for being so patient with me!

Ninja-Wizards : It will gradually bloom. Thanks for waiting!

KowaiiKawaii: haha! Thanks for waiting! I'm sorry it took so long.

Kagamoesiun: nope, it's pretty much boring. Thanks for waiting though!

lil'rae : haha! Thanks for waiting! I hope to hear from you soon!

Youkai Mollicia: thanks! I'm sorry I'm such a lazy biotch!

MizuiroSnow: weeelll…that's a secret! Thanks for waiting!

lil mutt face grl: I'm happy to hear from you! Hope you liked this chapter!

bunnyraven : sorry I made you wait, it's all my alter ego's fault! Waaah!

sveta89: thanks!

Mizuki hikari: haha! Hope you liked this chapter!

Jin-ashi: thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! Sorry for making you wait for so long!

karen12: I'm so sorry! Blame my alter ego! She's a power tripping evil bizotch! Thanks for waiting though!

risibleme : haha, sorry about that! Thanks for waiting!

Kay-Cee and Heather : haha! Sorry about the long wait! My life became sorta hectic. Thanks for holding up though!


	11. Brewing

**Chapter 11: Brewing**

It was morning, the sun was out and the birds that played happily outside near the window chirped merrily. It was a perfect morning; nothing was amiss. Everything was peaceful.

Kagome opened her eyes to the morning, blinking a couple of times to wake herself up. It was hard to simply take herself out of peaceful slumber when she was so comfortable. She saw outside the morning rays, the dewdrops hanging from the leaves of the tree near the window. Everything seemed to have an iridescent glow.

When her mind was fully awake, she felt a warm hand entwined with hers. She looked down at her waist and found a clawed hand; his hand used to be cold and that morning, it turned warm. She noticed that Haruko was gone since she was lying where Haruko was supposed to be. She craned her neck to look up at, whom else, but Sesshoumaru and was surprised to see him staring down at her.

Something about his eyes made her falter, it was as if he was searching for something inside of her that even she didn't know about. He was so beautiful. If he only knew how much she envied him…

"Good morning…" she greeted softly. She was given no reply and she returned to lying on her side, looking out of the window with a sigh. Sesshoumaru will always be Sesshoumaru. "Have you been awake all this time?" she asked. If she were her normal self she would have jumped out of the bed at the sight of him. But she wasn't herself that morning. She felt so overpowered by beauty that she couldn't dare move. She was too afraid the beauty might disappear the moment she breaks her hold on his hand.

She was actually starting to accept what Sesshoumaru told her two nights ago. To have a family with him, to have Haruko as their daughter…it all seemed like a wonderful dream. It was such a sweet thought that she actually forgot about Inu-yasha and the Shikon no Tama.

Once again, silence answered her. She had just woken up and was in too good of a mood to let his rudeness make her angry. She closed her eyes, "About last night," she started. "What did you want to talk about anyway?"

Soon she received an answer, "I…wanted to know what would make me take you…" slowly her eyes opened, she stared into nothingness.

"Why…?"

His words were uncharacteristically soft, gentle as if trying his best not to hurt her when he was sure he would. "So I would be able to avoid it…"

She hesitated to ask, "Y-you don't want to have Haruko as a daughter?"

There was a moment of silence but his sharp, stern voice broke it. "No, I don't."

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's hand grow cold in his, her fingers trembled and tightened their hold on his relaxed ones. She took a deep breath and whispered, "That's about the worst thing you could ever say to me, Sesshoumaru."

_Not now!_ She thought angrily. _Not now that I actually accept her! Not now that I actually love her! Not now! Why now!_

"You don't understand…" Sesshoumaru said softly, smelling the unshed tears. His heart pounded inside his chest as an unknown fear flowed through him when Kagome's hold on his hand loosened. She was letting go of him. And for some reason, he was terrified. He grasped her hand tightly in his, holding her in place. "Listen." He commanded.

"I can never understand you, Sesshoumaru. Do you enjoy playing with my emotions? Are you making fun of my stupid human emotions, is that it? Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome whimpered softly, a tear falling from her sapphire eyes.

"Listen to me, Kagome." He demanded. Kagome silenced herself, waiting for his explanation. "In my family, having a daughter is bringing disgrace. If I take you, I will have a daughter, a hanyou at that."

"How is having a daughter a disgrace!" she said, closing her eyes again; willing the tears to stop. She understood why Sesshoumaru didn't want a hanyou child but what she couldn't understand was this…

"A princess cannot have sovereign over the lands without having a King. If she is to wed a prince, the pure inu bloodline will be mingled with an impure blood. It is a disgrace." He coldly explained, he was after all an emotionless King. But inside of him, he thought, _I do not trust I will be able to bear giving my daughter away to an unworthy brat of any royal family._ These words that could have said everything, that could have made it crystal clear to Kagome, were never spoken.

"I…see…" and with that, she let go of his hand.

"What are we gonna do today?" her voice was melodic and happy as her bright smile matched her mirthful eyes.

"We're gonna play! We're gonna play!" sang two little boys in front of the hanyou girl, pretending to march like militants,

"What are we gonna do today?" she sang again, marching along with the boys.

"We're gonna play! We're gonna play!" Shippou and Kayo yelled at the top of their lungs. Haruko giggled at the adorable little children and bent down to their level.

"Alright, let's play! But…what are we gonna play?" she asked, looking animatedly thoughtful to make the children think that she was thinking very hard.

"I know, I know!" Shippou yelled, waving his hands up in the air and jumping with obvious excitement.

"Hai?" Haruko asked.

Shippou patted her head, right in the middle of those adorable white ears and ran away with Kayo at his tail. "Tag! You're it!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! No fair!" Haruko yelled, coming after them with an exaggerated slow pace. "Come here you! I got ya'!" she was just about to catch up to Kayo, who squealed with delight but was lunged at by Shippou, who pushed her to the ground. Haruko started laughing and wriggling on the ground when Shippou and Kayo started tickling her!

"AH! NO STOP! NO TICKLING! NO! AH-HAHAHA! AH!"

"Kayo!" the three of them stopped when they heard a honey-like voice calling to the human boy. They looked up to see Mila walking towards them with a worried look. "Father's been looking all over for you." Kayo stood straight and simply looked down at his feet in shame. "Go to him now." Mila said gently.

"Oh, Mila-kun, it's my fault…" Haruko started, not liking the thought of Kayo getting into trouble because of her.

Mila smiled comfortingly, "Don't worry, Haruko-san, he isn't in any trouble."

"OH, GOOD!" Shippou sighed in relief, "Coz it was all actually my fault." He whispered to himself.

"Ja ne, Haruko-chan." Kayo said before doing what Haruko considered the unthinkable. He kissed her. It was a quick peck on the lips and after which, the boy left with his brother. Haruko's eyes were left wide and her whole body was frozen. Who would ever have thought that her first kiss was to a child? It was strange to her, since she barely ever experienced physical contact in such an intimate way. And to think that a little boy would do that so vivaciously to her, without even the slightest idea what it meant.

"Haruko-chan?" she was snapped out of her reverie with the help of Shippou's voice. She blinked and looked down at the adorable little kitsune. "How old are you again?"

"126 human years old, Shippou-sama. Why?" she asked.

Shippou started counting on his fingers in deep thought. Haruko's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Then that means …84 years apart…" he said to himself.

"What?" Haruko asked with a confused look. She couldn't understand what Shippou was talking about and he wasn't bothering to explain anything.

"Haruko-chan, since when did you have a crush on the future me?" he asked again.

"What! I can't tell you that!" she said, standing.

"Aw, why not!" Shippou whined.

"Because," she started, "Then you'd know what I kept secret!"

"Aw, come on, tell me!"

"Nope!"

"Well then at least tell me if I'll be marrying anyone in the future!"

"Hmm…Nope, you're gonna be single forever!" she said, turning and walking away.

"Well what if I courted you?" She stopped dead in her tracks. Her finger twitched but Shippou didn't see it. "When I get older, what if I courted you?"

Haruko managed a wide grin, a fake smile like her mother's. She turned to face Shippou and winked, "You'll still end up single!"

"Aw, why!" Shippou whined again.

"Because," She turned around for the last time and walked away, this time intent on never looking back. "You don't love me."

Meanwhile, Sango sighed with relief. Her tense muscles relaxed under the warm water and the peaceful surroundings helped a lot. Her mind was clear of worrying for once and her lips were in a serene smile. She should use the Hot Springs more often.

"Ne, ne, have you heard?" she opened an eye to peak at who interrupted her peaceful time. At the corner, she saw three villagers talking closely but shamelessly loud.

"Nani?" the smallest of the three asked with excitement. At that, it became obvious that they were gossiping. Sango inwardly rolled her eyes, _so childish_, she thought.

"Shinta-sama is in love!" the average looking girl with dimples exclaimed as if it was a miracle. At the mention of Shinta, Sango opened an eye again, now slightly interested.

The fat one gasped, "With whom!"

"Rumor has it that he's in love with that hanyou girl!"

"Hm?" Sango raised a brow, now really interested.

"**Her**? But he only just met her three days ago!" the little one said.

"Yes, but from what I've heard from Lady Arisa's ranting in her room, it sounds like Shinta-sama was giving the hanyou everything she wanted! And more!" the girls gasped, "**and **she actually caught him staring at the hanyou, **twice**!" more gasps.

"That can't be!" said the stout one who started sobbing. "That can't happen! Shinta-sama, why!"

"I know! It's not like him to fall for somebody so quickly! Why, he's known all the _beautiful_, **smart**, _charming_, **talented** young women here since birth and he's never even fallen for _one_! Now _this_? This is an outrage!" yelled the skinny one with raggedy hair that just joined their conversation.

"I mean, look at her! She came in our village in such revealing and indecent clothes! She acts like a royal pain as if she was to be revered or something and she doesn't even dress like us!"

"She's always staying with the boys, she's a flirt!"

"She isn't even that friendly! I said hi to her this morning and she didn't even answer me!" Sango's hands clenched angrily and she ground her teeth, trying to contain her rage.

"And, I think, that Mila-kun has also fallen under her spell!"

Gasping. "A spell! That's it! She's a sorceress remember? She summoned those ice burgs from heaven! So if she could do that, what stops her from casting a spell on Shinta-sama and Mila-kun?"

With that, Sango abruptly stood, hands balled beside her, shaking in rage. Everyone looked at her and the stout one quickly recognized her with fear in her eyes.

"Y-You're the taijiya!"

"For your information, The Hanyou's name is Haruko! First of all, I was there when you said hi to her. She smiled at you, so don't say that that isn't a response! Secondly, she is not a flirt! You don't even know her and you're already judging her! And lastly, I don't think it's fair for you to say that she cast a spell on them just because she summons ice from heaven. You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Grown women, gossiping like little girls. And to think that we actually saved your town… How ungrateful." She shook her head and tsked at them.

She walked away from the Hot Springs with a triumphant feeling! She held her weapon behind her with one hand. The other hand was holding the towel up to her chest, to save her decency since she had to walk to get to her clothes.

She was just about to walk away when she suddenly heard a low clapping. She turned to the bushes at her right and out of it emerged a graceful looking Miroku. He was clapping. For what?

"Bravo, Sango-sama! That was…sugoi! You defended our beloved hanyou friend with fierceness and grace only you can possess, my dear." He gushed charmingly.

At that, Sango blinked and blushed. It wasn't always that she got a compliment about her righteousness from the monk. It was almost always a compliment about her body. And that always made her mad. "A-Arigatou, houshi-sa—" it was then that she thought, _how could he have know if no one could have heard that from outside?_

**PAK! **

"HENTAIII!"

Review Responses:

Twig4fa: Wow, I don't know what to say! Thank you, I'm very flattered. I'd love to have my story made into a comic strip. But of course this is something just for fun right?

Naiya Kokoro: haha! I agree 100!

KurandRobgirl: thank you!

kitkatthekandybar: thank you for waiting patiently!

LosingReality: thanks, I will!

Cinny: I promise I'll do my best to make the chapters longer. Thanks for waiting!

Lindsey: thank you for waiting!

crazylil'kitty09: thanks for waiting patiently!

Sesshy's woman: thank you for waiting! I hope you liked it.  
Tabby: Thanks for waiting!

hipkid727: sorry about that. My alter ego got busy, hehe…

Kagamoesiun: sorry for making you wait.

Blue Rhapsody3: Sorry I made you wait so long.

pretty in black: hey that rhymes! Cool!

misssweetsweet: Thanks for the advice, I'll keep that in mind!

veithunnie: thanks for being patient!

Hiroshi Kadaya : hahaha! Thanks!

Secrets N Lies: I'm still thinking about it, but I'm leaning towards a yes.

animefreak404112: thank you!

KNDAnimegurl: lol! Sorry I made you wait!

Icing Flower: Oooh, I like that quote! Thanks! I love getting wise quotes! Oh and thanks for the many reviews!

Setsuna Bu: I will, thanks!

Goldfishgal: aw! (watery eyes) you actually said 'thanks for writing more'! That's so sweet!

Unicorn'sWhisper: thannks!

karen12: Sorry, I couldn't help it. HE WAS TOO PERFECT! I wish I could be like Sesshy…

Kaiyou87: thanks, I'm flattered!

F.I.C Morph: Thanks!


	12. Strangers

**Chapter 12: Strangers**

"Mila-kun." She whispered. The young lad jumped at the sound of her naturally velvety voice and his paint fell to the floor. The canvas almost tumbled but thankfully, he held it in place. He turned sharply to see Haruko-san standing at the doorway with a finger to her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing at him. Instead of being insulted, he started shying away. "Gomen, gomen!" Haruko said, waving her arms with a dismissive smile. "I didn't mean to surprise you."

He managed a smile to her and blushed when she went inside his room without permission. Never had a girl entered his room before and surely, he didn't know what to do or say.

She walked into his room calmly and casually, as if she wasn't being rude, and instantly set her gaze behind Mila where there was a canvas with a painting. "Wow, is that really yours?" she asked, pointing at the painting.

"Ah—no, I-I-it's not finished yet—I-I—" Mila fumbled to cover the painting but Haruko, with her youkai speed, pulled the sheet on the floor out of his grasp and threw it to the other side of the room. Mila blushed again, no one had been this assertive towards him before. He didn't know how to act properly towards this strange girl.

"No, Mila-kun." She said, looking down at him from her standing position since he was, accidentally, kneeling in front of her. Seeing from his point of view, she would look like a general disciplining him like a parent. "Art is not to be ashamed of." Mila couldn't help but stare up at the impervious, enigmatic character in front of him. She was like a deep river, so deep that she was unlike anything he'd ever encountered before. Was she an artist as well?

She looked to the painting and started smiling again. She walked towards it and Mila watched with blushing anticipation if she would recognize the painting. Of course the body was still a bit blurry and the face didn't have its finer features yet but it was almost finished and very beautiful.

"It's really beautiful, Mila-kun."

Mila sighed inwardly, glad she didn't notice who it was. It was an angel crouched down to touch a single flower in a flower field, her wings spread high above her and her long silver hair flowing down her shoulders. The face was not yet applied but it showed signs of erasures.

"Why doesn't the angel have a face yet?" she asked him.

"I-I…I can't see the face." Mila answered truthfully. He stopped himself from drawing the face long before since he couldn't seem to get the image exactly right. To draw her real face was a shallow act and was not art at all, for him. He wanted to get inside of her heart and see the truth, the face of the angel he found.

She turned to him with a curious expression then smiled, "I wish you all the luck. She must be a very lucky girl to have the honor of being painted through your memory." Mila blushed again.

"T-Thank you."

Sesshoumaru looked down from his perch upon a tree as Kagome thanked the Chief for letting them stay and for the kimono especially made for Haruko. He did not have the chance to see Haruko all morning though, and he found himself constantly looking around with her name repeating in his mind. He wanted to see his daughter.

But at the same time, he wanted to keep his sight on Kagome. It was making him feel low to see her so cold towards him now. She wouldn't look at him, she wouldn't smile at him, and she wouldn't acknowledge him. He was guilty, he knew. He kept staring at her, trying to think of a way to have her look at him again.

Arg! Listening to his thoughts made him sick! What was this? What is this guilt? He was not guilty! He will not be weakened by this woman's—sadness? Arg! Silence, silence, silence! He tore his gaze from the cause of his aggravation when she finally turned to look up at him.

He was quick so Kagome had no idea that he was watching her. But still, he wondered what emotion he might see playing in those sapphire eyes of hers. Would it be the signature bright shine of happiness? Or would it be the dark abyss of disappointment? Arg! She was controlling him! Stop it!

"Sesshoumaru." He went frigid and stiffly turned his head to see her at the corner of his bright golden eyes. She was looking down at the fingers she was fumbling with and her foot tapped nervously. This should be the part where she apologizes to him. For what? For making him feel guilty. That wasn't a good reason nor was it her fault. It was a fruitless effort to blame someone else for something he couldn't comprehend. For something he very scarcely felt: guilt.

"Will you—will you…The village is going to have a festival tomorrow for us. They want us to stay a little longer. Inu-yasha says we should just leave…" she said, still not looking at him.

He composed himself, "And how am I involved in this decision?" it was back to where they began. Strangers. Nothing in common. Nothing to each other.

"Well of course, you're part of the group. If you want to stay then…we'll consider it." She admitted, still doing the best that she can to not look up at him.

Sesshoumaru thought quickly of his decision and looked down at her, piercing her with his gaze. "If Haruko wishes to stay…we will stay." Kagome looked up at him, their eyes searching each other for something both did not know. All they knew was that…it just didn't seem to be there.

"Alright." Kagome nodded. Strangers. Nothing in common. Nothing to each other.

Sesshoumaru had the compelling urge to jump from the tree and land in front of her, successfully stopping her and speaking his mind. But he didn't. He simply sat there, looking away as she turned and left to speak to his half-brother, her lover. (That is what he believes)

That night…

Kagome entered the hut to see only Sango there. She sat in front of her with a nervous look on her face and Kagome couldn't help but worry. She asked what was wrong and Sango nipped on her lower lip.

"Kagome, I don't know if I should tell you. But I also think you have the right." Sango started, looking her friend sternly on the eyes.

"What is it Sango?" slowly, Sango started telling Kagome what happened at the hot springs and slowly Kagome's eyes conspicuously took on a darker look. As Sango finishes, she acknowledges that Kagome looked worn compared to when she started telling the story.

"I'm…sorry to have to tell you this." Sango finished, looking at Kagome who closed her eyes with a slow sigh.

Kagome opened her eyes, silent rage in her eyes. "Does Sesshoumaru know about this?" she asked.

"No, I wanted to tell you first." Sango said.

"Sango-chan, don't ever tell this to Sesshoumaru or Haruko." Kagome said in a commanding voice that Sango didn't think the kind-hearted girl could posses. " I don't want any blood-shed tonight. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon after I say goodbye to Chief." She finished.

Outside, leaning on the wall beneath the window stood a silver hair maiden in a white kimono made of silk with red imprints of Sakura blossoms falling from its branch. Tears glistened in her eyes as the images of those women speaking so…hurtfully about her behind her back entered her mind. She was beautiful. So very beautiful that if anyone had seen her tonight, he would be captivated and his heart would surely be held prisoner to her enchanting beauty.

With grace only her father had taught her, she walked away just as Sango whispered to her mother, "Don't worry, Kagome-chan. I won't tell anyone."

Deeper into the night, we follow this enchantress and find ourselves drenched in the pouring rain. The skies are crying. Was she crying as well? A clearing is up ahead, rustling sounds could be heard. The source of the rustles, we soon discover, is that very enchantress we've been following through the night.

She was dancing in the rain in the middle of a clearing. It was a graceful dance that made her even more ethereal under the moonlight. Thunder boomed up in the sky and it seemed to have been giving her a beat to dance to, like the beat of drums.

She spun, her hair flying around her, her clothes hung to her frail form. Her face was serene and her eyes were closed. She caught raindrops in her palm and put those drops to her lips then held her hand out again to catch more and give it away. She danced like this, detached from the world in her own little one.

We then see a man, handsome was her in his formal clothes, his umbrella lightly held over her head. He was supposed to be patrolling the village but he seems to have found her unexpectedly and was, as expected, captivated. He was completely engrossed by her and his eyes seem to swallow her completely. What was his name? Oh, yes, now I recall. Shinta.

Review Responses:

Goldfishgal: Sorry for the really long wait!

Yoko-obssessor wow, thanks!

Bloom Flower: I agree!

Blue Rhapsody3: Arihatou!

Kaiyou87: thank you very much!

Ninja-wizards: thank you! Sorry for making you wait so long!

Secrets N Lies: I suppose he will, but not in that way. Thanks for waiting!

oblivionknight7: thanks! Gomen for the long wait!

skatergurl2005 : hm…I'll do my best. Though I don't specializ in Miroku/Sango pairings. I'll try!

Rose of the F.I.C.: thanks! Sorry for making you wait.

Cold-Hearted NightFox: um…thanks!

hipkid727: thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

phantomofblood : thanks!

1kenshinlover : haha! Thanks for waiting!

REDEYES: hahaha! Thanks!

foxgirl-san: really? I didn't know they made those.

BNightwalker123: thanks for waiting!

wingedkosmos: thank you so much for waiting so patiently!

Kagome's Twin Sister: thanks for waiting!

jully123: thanks!

karen12: hahaha! Yes, I guess it does! Ahahaha!

Sesshoumaru's Miko: Thanks for waiting!

Brittany : Thanks for waiting patiently! You are so kind!

lil mutt face grl: I'm really sorry for making you wait so long! I hope I can make up for it somehow!

Ida: thanks!

Twig4fa: cool! I hope I get them soon! And I'm not that sure about the length of the story so I really can't tell. Thanks for waiting!

miriah: thanks for waiting!

veithunnie: thanks!

Sukuri 99: Thanks for waiting!

animeangel665: thanks for waiting!

destinyheart15: thanks, that's so nice of you! Oh and about the eyes, I'm taking this from the manga. In the anime' she has brown but in the manga she has blue eyes. Thanks again!


	13. Frailty

**Chapter 13: Frailty**

Haruko's eyebrows knitted together in concentration. She already drank one-fourth of the horrible tasting potion to get back home. Now all she had to do was to perform the ritual to open the time portal. It was painful going through the time portal lat time; it was like having needles harshly injected into her body all at the same time. The first time she did it, all that was in her mind was her mother. Now, she was doing it again. But this time, all that was in her mind was her father. She wanted to go back to him, to run back into those loving arms of his that always held her whenever such betrayals would happen to her. Yes, this has happened to her more than once. Women talk behind her back almost every day and when she finds out…

The pain never numbed like it should. It was like a wound that would never stop bleeding. Haruko knew why…

_It was night then, she was crying inside her room. She'd just heard a few girls in the castle talking and saying that she was a shallow spoiled brat who knew nothing but to look pretty. She ran from that hall and into her room, commanding Akito and Touya to stay out and not to bother her. No one was supposed to know what was wrong, why tears glistened in her eyes. But then her father, with that piercing gaze and scar on the neck (the one her mother gave him when he killed Inu-yasha) opened the doors with such great force. Rage was clearly seen in his eyes and she didn't know what to do. _

_He demanded to know what was wrong. She would never lie to him. She told him what happened. After which, his eyes softened and she started crying again. Never—since her mother's death, had she felt so loved as when her father came forward and held her small frame in his arms. He waited until she stopped crying, then he tucked her into bed, telling her that everything would be alright. She would never forget the murderous gleam she saw in those golden orbs as he left her in the dark confines of her room. _

_In the middle of the night, ear-piercing screams could be heard echoing the halls of the great Western Palace, startling the slumbering hanyou awake. She ran to the screams, pushing Shippou-sama out of her way when he tried to stop her. She pushed the doors to the dungeon open just as the screams stopped. Her eyes widened with utter horror. There, her father, her Lord and Master stood, looking back at her with crimson red eyes matching the crimson red blood all around and all over him. The two girls from earlier…their bodies were in pools of blood. Everything was too gory to recall. She'd never look at her father the same way again. _

With the recollection of her father drenched in her enemies' blood, she stopped dancing. Her head hung low as her arms fell to her sides, the thunder boomed high above her. She could hear nothing else but the sound of the thunder; she could see nothing else but the lighting striking above her; she could smell and feel nothing else but the rain that drenched her.

She closed her eyes, giving in to the hollowness she felt inside of her. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was lost. Was this all just a mistake? Suddenly, she couldn't feel the rain anymore. She could still hear it, but she couldn't feel it. She opened her eyes and saw an umbrella. She turned around to see… "Shinta…kun…"

It felt so strange, seeing him stare down at her so hungrily. Her eyes widened as she realized he was panting, his chest heaved quickly as if there's a struggle he was having within himself. She started worrying for his health. "Shinta-kun, are you—"

But just as she started speaking, Shinta leaned down to capture her rosy luscious lips. Before he could, though, Haruko had already slapped him away. When Haruko finally registered what had happened in her stunned mind, her eyes widened and tears glimmer in those midnight blue orbs. Shinta was stupefied, having been slapped for the first time and having been denied of what he wanted for the first time. He turned his gaze to her and felt his heart clench at the sight of her.

She put her trembling fingers over the lips he had longed to kiss. A tear fell from those lonely eyes. A broken princess: a beautiful broken princess. It was his entire fault. She took a step back, out of the ensconced place he provided her under his umbrella. She was denying him and he finally understood why she was dancing in the rain. In the rain, her tears were invisible; no one could see her frailty. She was so beautiful. "I'm…I'm sorry…" she whispered weakly. "If I lead you on in any way…I'm so—"

"Iie." He interjected, shadowing his shamed eyes from her. "It's my fault." With that, Haruko turned and ran away. The umbrella he once held in his hands fell with a thud to the muddy ground. He felt so low now, so unworthy. A tear fell from his handsome face but it was invisible. He looked up the thundering skies, berating him for being such a fool. As long as he stayed under the rain, his tears would be…invisible.

Kagome walked out of her hut with an umbrella she borrowed from Mila. She set out to find Sesshoumaru and talk to him once and for all! She would tell him that they were leaving tomorrow at the break of dawn and that she would forget whatever it is that came between them that morning.

She soon found him where she normally found him, in the clearing with the lake. He was staring a the lake with the moon that looked much like the mark on his forehead shining down on him. It was raining and he was drenched. That baka! Didn't he know he could get sick?

His piercing golden eyes turned to her when he sensed her and she stopped for a while, and then gathered her courage to walk towards him. "Sesshoumaru," she started.

Just then, Sesshoumaru swiftly turned to his right, turning away from her. Feeling insulted, Kagome put her hand on her hips and said, "Well, I never! How can you be so childish as to ignore me! This is very important Sesshoumaru, so why don't you just grow—"

Sesshoumaru put up his hand to silence her and he said, "Someone is trying to enter my castle. They're trying to break my barriers." Kagome's eyes widened with worry and she struggled for something to say. He turned to her with those stoic eyes and said, "I'll be back." With that he jumped away to the Western Lands, leaving Kagome staring up at him until he vanished in the darkness of the night sky.

She ran back to the huts as silently as possible. Everyone seemed to be asleep now and she went up to her hut in hopes that her mother wasn't waiting for her. Thankfully, she wasn't. Unfortunately, it was someone else. "Get out." She commanded sternly, banishing her tears.

He looked up at her from his sitting position. He had been following Kagome's scent all day, looking for the girl so that he could talk to her about the Chief's invitation. That was when he smelt the onna's scent here but what was stranger was it was mingled with Sesshoumaru's scent. His jealousy stirred but he didn't want to jump to conclusions again and cause Kagome to subdue him until she sees that his face was finally a bloody pulp on the floor. So he sat there, mulling over the many reasons why Kagome's scent would be mingling with Sesshoumaru's in Haruko's bed.

That was when Haruko came barging in and demanding him to get out. When he looked up at her, he was already prepared to talk back to the insolent girl but faltered when he saw the lonely look in her eyes. He knew that look all too well. It was the look Sesshoumaru used to have when they were still pups. It was the look of pain, clandestine pain.

His eyebrows furrowed in worry and he stood to come to take a look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. He was never good with crying women and so he did his best to be gentle like when Kagome would be with Shippou.

"Nothing. Just get out." She demanded sternly. She was stubborn, just like Kagome.

"Tell me." He softly said.

"Just get out, you bastar—" she was surely spiteful, like Sesshoumaru.

"I know that look. Sesshoumaru used to have that look when we were kids." Haruko looked up at him then, calculating if she should trust this man she hardly knew. Inu-yasha felt conscious then, feeling stupid and unconvincing. He then grinned uncomfortably and tried to crack a joke. "he used to have that look whenever I'd beat him up."

Haruko scoffed with a softened smile then did what she thought she would never do to someone like Inu-yasha. She hugged him. She needed someone to hold, no matter how much she tried to deny herself of it. Inu-yasha was shifty at first but soon eased and wrapped his arms lightly around her. She cried on his shoulder for a long while. It was a long time since she'd cried and it felt like her bottle of emotions had just shattered. And no one but Inu-yasha was there to witness her true weakness, her frailty.

"Inu-yasha?" she said in a weak whisper. He tore his gaze from the window at the pouring rain and turned his eyes to her form sitting in a lady-like manner beside him. He leaned against the wall and raised his brows to signal that he was listening. "I just wanted to ask something I've been wanting to know for a long time now." She said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you…ever really love my mother?"

"Kagome?" if Kagome was there, he would have harshly denied it. But since this was such an anomalous occasion, he decided to let the cat out of the bag. "Yeah, I guess at some level, I do love her."

"Did you ever think of being engaged to her?"

"Mmm…no, not really."

"Was father ever engaged to anyone?"

"When our father made the engagement, the woman he was supposed to be engaged to suddenly died of poison. No one knew who did it. It was supposed to be an engagement to unite the wolves and the inus. But because of the wolf princess' death, the feud became even worse. Funny though, I never saw any remorse in Sessho's eyes." It was then that he asked, "Why do you ask?"

She only gave a mysterious smile, "When I first met you I thought you were an ass, Inu-yasha. I didn't know you and I judged you. I'm no better than—" she took a breath to collect her bearings then quickly shifted. "I'm just glad you're not who I thought you were. Thanks."

Inu-yasha wanted to ask what she was talking about but decided to just let it go. He just got complimented about his behavior in a positive light and he wasn't just about to ruin that. He smiled with that and stood, dusting his pants off of imaginary dust out of sheer habit. "Yeah, well don't get used to it. Ja ne." with that he left a smiling Haruko feeling much better and less alone. Thanks to Inu-yasha.

Review Responses:

Cha: thanks!

Miss Amy Lynne: thanks for waiting so long.

Sukuri 99: thanks!

lil mutt face grl: thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it!

skatergurl2005: thanks for being so patient!

Unknown: thanks, I'll try to be faster!

Rose of the F.I.C.: haha! I'm glad you feel that way!

Kaiyou87: O, thank you so much!

Blackblaze: sorry for taking so long!

wingedkosmos: I'll do my best to make the chapters longer but for now, I hope you can bear with me.

hipkid727: thanks for waiting!

destinyheart15: No harm done! Thanks so much! I hope I didn't take too long.

1kenshinlover: I love it when a reviewer asks the right question to the right chapter! Thanks!

Yukimura's wife: SORRY! I've been out for a competition and I had no time to update!

sassysango26: thanks!

Priestess of Nottingham: thanks! Ooh, I like your penname!

Miry: I'm glad you like it! I'll try to put more fluff in it without being ooc!

Hiroshi Kadaya: wow, thank you so much!

Tabby: thanks for waiting!

Bloom Flower: It's the story in Chapter 11 whn those village women talked bad behind Haruko's back. Thanks!

Goldfishgal: oh, thanks! That's so sweet!

whitewolf33: oh, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

Ninja-Wizards: thank you so much for waiting!

Yoko-obssessor: yes, it seems I am quite the evil authoress. Kukukuku—oh I meant, hihihihi….

Golden-Eyed-Girl: thanks, I'll do my best!

karen12: oh, sorry if I confused you. Sango was referring to what happened in chapter 11: brewing. And the characters involved so far are: Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Haruko, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Inu-yasha, Shinta (the eldest son), Mila (the second son), Kayo(the youngest of the three), Chief, Arisa (the ne that had a crush on Shinta) ad the village women. I think that's about all of them for now. Thanks for waiting so long!


	14. Uruwashii Night

**Chapter 14: Uruwashii Night**

Sango looked out of the window and sighed for the umpteenth time. She wanted to go, to get out of that place, to completely break free from all this back stabbing and tension. But…the rain was pouring quite hard as the night started to end yet darkness still engulfed everything and Kagome, Inu-yasha, even Sesshoumaru weren't around. Normally, she'd just wait for either Inu-yasha or Kagome to make the decision for the group. She didn't like making herself more assertive than she already was. If she did, she feared everyone might think of her as a man instead!

"Sango-chan, where's Kagome?" Shippou whined from the futon opposite the window she was sitting by.

Sango gave her companion a weary, patient smile and looked back out the window without a word. She was also, admittedly, worried about houshi-sama. She wondered what that perverted monk was doing. No doubt going to hot springs to peek at beautiful women bathing there. With that thought a vein appeared on her forehead. Why that perverted corrupt monk! How dare he! He shouldn't be doing that! He just shouldn't! How shameful it must be to become the 'bearer' of his child!

With every thought of the perverted monk seeing other women naked, more veins started appearing all over up until she could take no more of it! Suddenly there was a loud crash and she looked down beside her only to find her fist through the very floor! She stared at it and then turned her bewildered gaze to Shippou's terrified face. She grinned sheepishly and gently yanked her fist out of the hole. "Ehehehe…" was all she could manage.

* * *

Inu-yasha ran to the clearing, drenched in rain. What the hell was she doing there? "Oi, wench!" he called. It seemed to have snapped her out of her reverie and she turned to him.

"Inu-yasha! "she acknowledged as if it was a normal day.

Inu-yasha came to her and took of his wet red hakama and flung it over her head. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You'll get sick!"

Kagome looked down at herself and found she was no longer holding her umbrella high over her head. The hand felt tired all of a sudden, as if she had just set it down to rest. She blushed, embarrassed for being caught zoning out.

She looked back up to stare at Inu-yasha's angry face and smiled sheepishly. Inu-yasha just shook his head at her condescendingly and said, "Geez, you can be so stupid at times! What were you doing here anyway?"

"Uhm…" Kagome weighed her options carefully. All night she'd been standing there looking out into space and thinking about Him. Why did he tell her that? Why did he say he'll be back? Was that a promise? Was he telling her that just to be polite? She knew Sesshoumaru, the ice king, the Lord of the Western Lands, the heartless beauty, would never even care to tell anyone where he's going. That only signifies his independence more. Mind your own business, that's his motto. So why did he tell her that?

Despite everything she perceived she wasn't really all sunshine and smiles. (Though I suppose we all know that already) there was a smarter side to her too. She knows how to analyze people, to see what they're like and how she should act around them. That was how she analyzed Sesshoumaru, cold and completely detached. But she had never expected him to say what he just said. _I'll be Back._ That's what he said. He'll be back.

Kagome smiled, "Nothing, just…watching the lake." She said airily.

Inu-yasha looked disapproving again but he turned from her and squatted. "Get on, I'll take you back to the hut." He said, turning his blushing face out of her sight.

Kagome looked down at Inu-yasha, watching the drops of rain splashing upon his bare back. Inu-yasha was so kind. She didn't know any other word to describe him. _Kind_.Inu-yasha stiffened and his whole body tensed when he suddenly felt warm arms engulfing him at his upper torso.

Kagome laid her head on his warm back and a small smile crept unto her lips. These were one of the moments she cherished most; Inu-yasha in his bare truth…his kindness.

"W-What are you doing?" Inu-yasha asked flightily, his voice revealing his uneasiness with such intimacy.

"Inu-yasha…" she started calmly, "I wish you won't wish to become a full youkai." She said serenely.

"What? Not this again!"

"I'm not making you do it, Inu…" she said, never closing her eyes. "It's just wishful thinking…" she said. Or a long while they stayed that way, up until the rain started to stop.

"Inu-yasha…"

"Hm?"

"Can we…stay here for a while?"

"Why?"

"Nothing. I just want to."

"…………………………alright…."

* * *

Haruko. It meant _Child of Spring_. In Spring, flowers bloomed. That's why he painted her sitting in a field of flowers in Spring. She was beautiful. He could just imagine her hair flowing gently with the wind, her sweet Sakura scent mingling with the flowers about. Her smile shone and her eyes twinkled with quiet, mysterious loneliness. He loved it; the loneliness in those eyes and the way she conceals it with her smile.

It was always there, he could see it. But at the same time she was a good liar. She hid her pains well. Ever since he saw her summoning ice from the heavens, he had thought of her constantly. Yes, her beauty was, for the most part, the reason why. But something else drew him to her…those eyes. Those beautiful sapphire eyes. Lonely, mysterious, beautiful eyes. Something he could have only dreamt of seeing. He's read many books of such women. They were called…princesses.

Ever since his childhood he'd silently wished upon the stars that he'd meet his princess one day. True, many women have come to him as well, hoping to catch his attention. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't naïve either. He knew he was attractive. But he was only second to his brother. Surely, he had thought long ago, when his princess comes she'll want Shinta more than him. What was he after all but second rate? He wasn't as handsome as Shinta, Shinat was wiser and smarter and stronger…in short…Shinta was so much better than him.

But then Haruko came. She looked at him differently and she acted differently with him as well. She wasn't like the other girls who get intimidated by his aloofness and bashfulness. She was confident and radiant, making him want to be confident as well. She looked, and smiled, and spoke to him as if he was her equal; as if he was someone to be respected and recognized as special.

"Mila-kun…" he turned to the childish voice he knew all too well and found his little brother, Kayo at the door of his room. "Father says he wants you to look for Shinta-kun. He hasn't been back yet."

Mila looked confused and worried, where could Shinta be? He looked back at the faceless beauty of his portrait and then back to his brother with a determined nod.

* * *

Haruko lay still in her bed. Her hair was dry now, her clothes were as well. She didn't bother to take it off anyway. She was too tired from crying so she lay still, just staring at the ceiling. She replayed the scenes in her mind, every detail still clear. Shinta had tried to kiss her. She slapped him away. She tried to apologize but… a tear fell from her eye. She didn't bother wiping it away; no one was there to see it anyway.

She then thought of Akito and Touya. She wondered what they were doing right now. Perhaps they were in the field, training with each other like they always did. Only this time, she wasn't there to cheer them on. She closed her eyes to remember.

_Touya sliced wind right after Akito did the same. They released a loud breath with every slash. Sweat poured down their unbelievably handsome faces filled with determination. They suddenly stopped in mid-slash just as their olfactory senses flared at the familiar scent of their mistress and friend, Haruko_._ They sheathed their swords and did their best to stop panting as they turned to greet their ward._

_Haruko came closer and stopped just before both of them. They knelt and hung their heads low until Haruko bowed back. When Akitou and Touya were standing fully, she smiled at them. "You guys work too hard you know that?" she said._

_Akito gave a small smile and Touya merely smirked. "Our lord, Sesshoumaru, only wishes for you to be safe, Lady Haruko." Akito said._

_Haruko scoffed good-naturedly and looked around the wide field within the walls of the castle. "It's starting to fall." She spoke softly._

"_What is, M'lady?" Touya asked with his whole angelic voice. _

_A smile graced her lips, "the leaves. It's Autumn already. It is…uruwashii…"_

_Akito and Touya looked at each other then and started to laugh out loud. She stared at them with a strange look. It wasn't often for those two to laugh, and it was rare of them to laugh in front of her. She didn't know why though. She didn't know how ironic it was that her name meant child of Spring but she loved Autumn the most._

_Later that night, Akito and Touya took her into the field again, only this time they told her to keep her eyes closed. She was curious but she kept her eyes closed all the time. She could feel the cool breeze of he night brushing against her skin. _

"_Alright, open your eyes." Akitou spoke softly to her ear. She opened her eyes and a wide smile broke loose! There, in front of her was Rin-sama, casting a spell that controlled the winds, making the crisp leaves of Autumn fly all about. Rin-sama extended her arms towards Haruko and the leaves went to her, encircling her. She laughed merrily at the beauty that surrounded her. From then on, Touya and Akito had called it the Uruwashii Night. The Beautiful Night._

She suddenly opened her eyes, completely alerted by the presence hovering over her. There he was, staring down at her, eyes frighteningly hungry… _just like his brother._

Review Responses:

Charlene: thanks for waiting!

lil mutt face grl: thank you for waiting!

Hiroshi Kadaya: haha! Thanks, that's so sweet of you!

Rose of the F.I.C.: Sorry about the confusion, I'll make I better next time.

riza: thank you!

Goldfishgal: thank you so much!

karen12: you're very welcome! I very much enjoy your reviews! Haha! Thanks so much for waiting and yes, that is how Inu truly feels. I suppose I put it vaguely.

azn-anime-kagome12: thanks for waiting!

Sesshoumaru's Miko: Sorry if I confused you. Anyway, she was just having a flashback. And Sessho-sama can't go to the future coz he doesn't have a shard. Inu-yasha is somehow connected to the shard while Sesshoumaru wants nothing to do with it. I hope I cleared things up for you. Thanks for waiting!

daegogurl619: thanks for waiting!

Unknown: thank you! I'll do my best!

Raven: thanks for waiting!

Shadow Kitsune67: Oh, I'm so flattered. Thanks!

Light that is never shadowed.: blush thank you, I'm glad you like it!

destinyheart15: thanks for the suggestion! And thanks for waiting too!

Dorothy: thanks!

MangaAnimeFan: thank you!

TakaraDaiya: haha! Yes, me too! Thanks for waiting!

psycogirl234: thanks for waiting!

darkpriestressofhell: I'm glad you like it, thank you!

Sukuri 99: thanks for waiting!

hipkid727: I know I made you wait! I'm so sorry! Thank you!

Sango101: I'll try to put more in more often. Thanks for the patience!

Priestess of Nottingham: haha! I agree completely! Thanks for waiting!

StaySee: I'm sorry for making you wait for so long! Thanks for your patience!

1kenshinlover: haha! Thanks, I'll talk to Inu, Kag and Sessho if they want Inu to live! (Inu: hey! I wanna live!) Hissori, you baka! Can't you see I'm talking here! Sorry for the rude interruption, thanks for waiting!

seshhomaru's babe: in later chapters I'll be putting some lemons in. I'm still trying to get over my modesty. Hehe…But I'll do my best!

Kaiyou87: thank you, that's so sweet of you to say!

Golden-Eyed-Girl: thank you so much! Sorry for making you wait!


	15. The Devil

**Chapter 15: The Devil**

Kagome looked out into the lake, the rain had already stopped. It was dawn and everything was new again. Yet she wondered why somehow, this morning was not as…beautiful as yesterday or the day before that. Why was that? The only difference was that… her eyes widened at the thought and she quietly berated herself. To think that Sesshoumaru would be the very reason why the morning was beautiful to her was…preposterous! He didn't do anything special to make her mornings any more unique than every other morning. So why is it that when she compared her mornings with Sesshoumaru to the mornings without him…it all seemed…

"Kagome…" she was snapped out of her reveries when she was reminded that Inu-yasha was standing right beside her.

"Huh?" she turned to him with a smile. She was a bit surprised to see his face so perplexed, so serious. He looked confused and struggling. She wondered what he was thinking of.

"Do you think…Haruko could really be…you know…"

"Haruko could really be what?"

"Don't make me say it, woman! You know what I'm talking about!" Inu-yasha exploded animatedly, his embarrassment evident on his blushing face. Kagome giggled at the sight of him being so cute.

"I really don't know where you're going with this, Inu. So why don't you just spit it out?"

Inu-yasha crossed his arms and turned around, contemplating with irritation if he really wanted to say it. He didn't want his doubt to rear its ugly head but he couldn't help but question it!

"D-do you think…Haruko could really be your daughter—you know, with…Sesshoumaru…?"

Kagome looked at him with curiosity. Come to think of it, ever since Sesshoumaru came, Inu-yasha never even acknowledged what Haruko told them. He never spoke of it. Does that mean he never gave it thought? Was that proof that he didn't believe it a bit? Was that proof that he believed she would stay loyal to him until the end of time? Would she? Was she?

"Well!" he turned to look at her with an impatient air. Kagome became serious then, thinking of what to tell him. She believed in Haruko. That was the truth. But she found it hard as well, seeing as there was absolutely nothing between Sesshoumaru and her. Haruko was the only bridge between them. They were opposites; too opposite.

UGH! This again! Again, she found her thoughts coming back to him! Why does everything lead her thoughts to him! Why! Sometimes she thinks too much!

Suddenly, there was an ear piercing scream! They turned around, back to the village, and their eyes widened!

* * *

Mila stared down at her, the object of his uncontrollable affections. Seeing her there, a silent tear rolling down her closed eyes, it just made him lose every bit of control. It was the only chance he found to witness her true face, for his painting to be complete. So he jumped at the chance and the next thing he knew, he was on top of her, staring down at those blue eyes. What was he doing?

"What do you think you're doing?" she spoke in a strangely foreign tone. Every word spoken was like a dagger of ice. It snapped him out of his thoughts.

He continued to stare down at her then spoke words foreign to him as well. "I think I'm in love with you."

Suddenly, a laugh erupted from her lips. But it was a different laugh, a frighteningly baleful laugh. Something he would never have imagined to come from her. He stared at her wide-eyed and doubting who she really was.

"Love? Love!" she finally said after her fit of laughter. "Ha! Are you serious! HAHAHAHAHA! Love! Do you even know what that word means! Love is just another word for **lust**! Don't you get it?" seeing the confused and hurt look on Mila's face, Haruko's conscience told her to stop. But she kept on going, finally loosing her temper. "Love's just an illusion! It's just another excuse to achieve your carnal fantasies! Love is something bought! Not felt! Wake up, Mila! Wake up! Stop living in dream land! There is no such thing as love!" she all but spat in his face.

Mila looked at her as if she was a whole new person, someone frightening and…heartless. "Who are you…?" were the words that escaped his lips.

Nothing shone in her eyes but emptiness and that was what frightened him the most. "I'm a princess who's engaged to a prince I don't even know. How's **that** for love?"

With that he stumbled away from her, getting as far away as he can up until his back hit the wall. Seeing she was finally free of him, she sat up right, adjusting her clothes for the sake of her decency. The next thing Mila knew he was seeing her silhouette by the door, she was leaving. She turned back to him, looking apathetically. "I'm sorry…to have broken you out of your dreams. But as long as you have illusions of me having a heart…" she turned away from him, "…you'll never see the real me. The devil within me." With that she left him to look at where she once was with only her words in her mind.

_The devil within me… _

* * *

Her eyes widened when a large blast blinded her as she was walking away from the hut. When the blinding light subsided her eyes widened in horror.

The village was in flames! There was a large monster with writhing tentacles the size of a giant tree bark in the middle of it all. Everyone was running away. Where was her mother? There she was! Right in front of the monster, she was aiming a threatening arrow at it. There was Inu-yasha, slashing at the endless waves of tentacles. There was Miroku, protecting a wounded Sango on the floor using his staff. There was Kirara, hovering over all of them with Shippou on his back, they were both throwing balls of fire at another enemy. This time it was a woman in red! She was flying on a large feather with a fan as a weapon.

Who were these new enemies before her very eyes? She'd never heard of them before. She couldn't recognize either one of them or any of the techniques they were performing. Who were they?

With one powerful slash at the wind, Kagura managed to strike Shippou and Kirara down. At the sight of Shippou falling, Haruko lost hold of her calm. "**SHIPPOU**-**SAMA**!"

At the scream, Inu-yasha became alert and jumped to catch Shippou and Kirara in mid-fall. Shippou looked up at Inu-yasha who looked at him as if he was a comrade who fought valiantly in a war. "Get a hold of yourself, Shippou!" Inu-yasha yelled. That was all he remembered before blacking out and becoming unconscious.

Naraku turned to where he heard the scream and a smirk came upon his lips at the sight of her. He heard there was a pretty sorceress in the village, he only care about the sorceress part, but he didn't know she'd be captivating. And she looked much like the lord of the Western Lands. Perhaps if his first plan didn't work…oh, he could already see the many possibilities of using her. Ransom, perhaps?

With many more thoughts of possibilities running through his mind, he made his way towards her. Kagome quickly registered in her mind that Naraku's eyes were set on her daughter. Fear was evident in her eyes. "NARAKU!" she fired her arrow.

It swished with incredible power and it was just about to hit Naraku when Kagura intercepted, using her fan to make a strong wind that deflected the arrow. Getting impatient, Naraku swung his tentacle at her.

"MAMA!" Haruko.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku.

"KAGOME, WATCH OUT!" Inu-yasha.

**BAG!** She hit a tree bark hard and she quickly fell to the hard ground. She clutched her ribs, feeling the pain on them and also at her spine. She tasted blood as it crawled from her lips. Quickly Inu-yasha was at her side.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inu-yasha shook her shoulders gently, he was frantic. "Kagome, get a hold of yourself!"

They heard Naraku chuckle darkly, looming over them. "That's what you get for being such an intrusive little girl."

Inu-yasha's temper flared and he clutched his tetsusaiga tightly in his grasp. "KAZE NO KIZU!" before he could strike Naraku in mid air Kagura had already gotten in his way. She slashed at him with her own wind and managed to damage Inu-yasha's shoulder. Inu-asha yelled in pain as his shoulder splattered blood as he fell to the floor.

"What's the mater, half-breed? Getting slow?" she mocked.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome throatily yelled, still feeling the pain in her whole body. If only they were stronger! If only she was stronger, she could—

"Haruko-sama, get out of there!" Miroku yelled at the unmoving hanyou, seeing that Naraku was coming closer.

Haruko was immobile. She was frightened at the sight of this monster, coming near her, his eyes gleaming with unbelievable…darkness. He chuckled; this monster named Naraku chuckled sadistically as he came closer.

"Haruko, get away!" Sango yelled desperately trying to stand and help the girl but her leg continued to bleed and her broken ankle made her give in.

"H-H-Haruko!" Inu-yasha tried to snap the girl out of it as much as he could through gritted teeth. Kagura sent another swift wind at him and hit his left leg. He yelled in pain again as Kagura laughed with satisfaction.

Haruko couldn't believe how much damage these two caused. How much pain and suffering this Naraku brought. Could it be that he was—it was then that it snapped in her mind. Naraku. He was the devil Naraku who almost destroyed Japan. He was that monster.

"Haruko!" Kagome screamed, trying to get up using her bow. Her whole body ached; her legs shook violently beneath her. But she disregarded everything else! She didn't care! It didn't matter! Her daughter—her daughter was in danger!

_No!_ Haruko thought. Her body trembled as he came closer, closer and closer. _No! No! Get away! Get away! Father! Father!_

Before she could move an inch, Kagura had already glided smoothly from behind her and snatched her from the ground. She couldn't even scream, Kagura's hand was clasped over her mouth. Inu-yasha slashed from behind Naraku with another Kaze no Kizu. It finally hit the monster and slashed it into half. But he was too late! Kagura had already flown too high up to catch up to. The wooden doll fell to the floor in half, leaving a glimmering shard conspicuous on the ground.

Kagome did her best to run, or limp in her case, as fast as she could to somehow catch up to Kagura. "Haruko!" she yelled, reaching out to her. But she saw that there was no hope of getting her daughter back. Before vanishing into the winds, she saw her daughter's eyes. Her lonely, saddened, forgiving eyes. It was like she was saying, _it's alright, mama. You did your best._

_No, I didn't…_

* * *

The sun was high above the sky that day just as Sesshoumaru came into the village. His clothes and armor were battered, obviously there was a battle. But his eyes widened considerably as he came to the once sound village and found most of the houses burned to the ground. In the middle of it all was Kagome; her back was turned to him. What had happened?

Inu-yasha was at her far right, bandages wrapped around his shoulder and leg. Sango, with the help of Miroku came closer to Kagome with a worried face. She said something to her, Kagome shook her head softly and Sango sadly looked up at the monk. They helplessly walked away. It was then that Seshoumaru noticed Inu-yasha's crestfallen face as he looked at her.

He came closer and it was only then that Inu-yasha noticed him. He unfolded his arms and stood from leaning against a tree. Kagome noticed his sudden movements and turned to look at what caught Inu-yasha's attention.

Sesshoumaru felt a violent pain in his chest at the sigh of her. Blood had trickled from her lips, seeing as there was blood smeared on her chin. Her hair was disheveled, her legs had scratches all over it but what hurt him the most was the grief in her eyes.

At the sight of him, Kagome felt the many emotions she struggled to suppress the whole time rushing out of her. Anger, sadness, disappointment…fear. But seeing his appearance, it seemed as if he was in his own battle. She couldn't be angry with him. But she wanted to. If only he was there, Haruko wouldn't have been kidnapped! If only he was there! She couldn't hate him for protecting his lands. But she wanted to hate him so badly!

Tears welled up in her eyes and in a flash; she ran into his arms and cried. Sesshoumaru, without a second thought, wrapped his arms around her frail form. "What happened?" he whispered gently. She continued to cry. "Where is Haruko?" she cried even harder. He looked to Inu-yasha as a last resort. Inu-yasha simply looked away. To think that all this time, Kagome hadn't cried. But the moment Sesshoumaru came, she started letting out everything. It made Inu-yasha jealous…envious.

* * *

Mila looked at his faceless painting, feeling emptiness within him. What should he do with it now? Now that he had experienced his first heartbreak? Now that she was gone? Now that she no longer made him feel like an equal, but an inferior?

He came closer, touching the faceless beauty. _The devil within me… the devil within me…_

* * *

Shinta rolled to his side just as another servant came to bring him his food. "Shinta-sama—"

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry." He quickly said, shoving his face into his pillow.

"Shinta-sama—"

"Please leave."

Silence answered him, and then he heard the doors close. He closed his eyes with a tired sigh. He felt so low now. And worst of all, he couldn't bring himself to blame her. He was too worried about her. She was kidnapped! He silently prayed to the gods that were kind enough to listen to him. _Please, please, save her._

* * *

Shippou cried in the hut, no one else was there but Kirara. She tried to comfort him the best she could but Shippou's silent tears would not cease. Shippou's fists were balled on his lap, berating himself for not being stronger. _I promise,_ he thought_, if Haruko gets out of this alive, I'll never let any harm come to her ever again! I promise!_

Review Responses:

Golden-Eyed-Girl: thanks! That's so sweet of you!

Asako 101: haha! Thanks! That's sweet!

Rakromaryu: cool! Thanks for the constant support! I just wanted you to know that I appreciate every review you gave me! Arigatou!

karen12: hahahaha! Thanks! Hounded, I like that word! Watch out I just might use it in some up coming chapters!

Sesshoumaru's Miko: thanks so much!

lil mutt face grl: thanks for waiting!

sliver inu: arigatou for waiting!

Rose of the F.I.C.: sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you liked it!

i: thanks for waiting!

Sukuri 99: um…is that in a good way? Or a bad way?

Unknown: thanks! So nice of you!

Copper Kitty: haha! Gomen about the confusion! But I'm glad it makes your mind work, I like to encourage people a lot! Hehe!

hipkid727: nah, that's too cliché. Thanks for waiting!

Theblackdemoness: sorry! I'm trying not to! But she's just too involved in everyone. I'll do better, promise!

sessyqueen9205: thanks for waiting!

Bloom Flower: thanks very much!

darkpriestressofhell: yeah, she's a bit troublesome. Thanks!

psycogirl234: thanks for waiting!

Priestess of Nottingham: thanks! I'm glad!

destinyheart15: no worries, it's alright! Somehow you always seem to say the things that make me feel oh so special! Thanks so much!

Kaiyou87: haha! Thanks for waiting though!

1kenshinlover: thanks for waiting! I hope you liked it!


	16. The Savior

**Chapter 16: The Savior**

They quickly left the village that night, setting out to rescue Haruko. Surprisingly, Inu-yasha said nothing to discourage them. Actually, he was even helping fervently with tracking her down by way of scent. And what was strangest of all was that it was the first time that Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha ever truly formed a truce. They worked together; no fights, no arguments. They were talking like comrades in a war. They were talking like brothers.

They decided to set up camp at a rather small clearing that night. Quickly Inu-yasha was at his perch up a tree. Shippou had uncharacteristically been quiet the whole time but then again so was Kagome. Miroku tried to cheer everyone up by being caught being a pervert but he only succeeded in getting a good beating from the very strong Sango. It seemed that the whole group was gloomy that night.

Sesshoumaru quickly isolated himself to the farthest portion of the clearing. He didn't want to be disturbed by anyone at the time. He was too busy keeping his rage in check. He was angry. He was angry at Inu-yasha, at Shippou, the taijiya and the monk for not protecting his daughter well enough! He was angry at Kagome for not being strong enough! He was angry at himself for not being there! He was angry at Haruko for not fighting back! He was angry at her for not breaking free of that lowly **bitch's** hold! He was angry at that **bastard** Kouga for trying to pillage his lands! If that damned wolf hadn't come, he would have been there to protect his daughter!

"Sesshoumaru…" he looked up at the one that spoke his name so softly. Her voice was subdued, her eyes were seeing past the ground she was staring at. Bandages covered her legs and he himself had applied bandages to her fractured ribs earlier. It wasn't serious, but he wanted to take every precaution. She shouldn't have been traveling but Kagome insisted. "Dinner's ready." Of course there was a struggle before she would let him wrap bandages around her.

He looked away, "I have no need for your food."

Her eyes became sadder at his cold tone. "You should really eat some food—"

"Why must you pester me, woman?" he snapped coldly. He expected her to go, to be angry, and to hate him even. That would have made things easier for him. Then, he would be able to hate her with his everything. But she didn't say what she was supposed to say.

He heard a thud and turned to her, his eyes widening considerably. There she was, in all her beauty, in all her grief, kneeling in front of him, tears falling from her tightly shut eyes. She kept her head down in shame, her shoulders violently shook. "Gomen…" she sobbed, "Gomenasai….Gomenasai!"

Everyone turned to the two, seeing Kagome kneeling in front of the Taiyoukai of the West. He merely stared down at her coldly as she continued to cry. Inu-yasha's fists tightened unconsciously, his heart aching with every tear she shed. "I couldn't—I couldn't—I was too _weak_… gomenasai…"

Kagome became silent and opened her eyes when she felt Sesshoumaru's cold calloused hand on her cheek. Gently, he guided her into looking at him. She had a hope that she would somehow; someway see forgiveness in his eyes. A hope inspired by his gentle gesture. But she was gravely mistaken. What she saw in his eyes was nothing, complete emptiness.

"Your apologies will not get back what you have lost."

This pained her even more and she turned back to the ground, her tears falling once again and her fists tightening on her skirt.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!" Inu-yasha shouted angrily, knowing that what his half-brother told Kagome wasn't helping her feel any better. And it only served to inflame his rage. Was Sesshoumaru really that heartless!

"Silence, half-breed!" Sesshoumaru barked out, never taking his eyes from the woman who cried before him. "The truth may be painful but it is nothing compared to lies. You cannot hide her from the truth so long as she lives. She made an error because she is not independent enough and she must pay for it…learn from it. Be stronger, be wiser."

Somewhere along the lines, Kagome became silent again and Inu-yasha worried for her.

"Do you understand me, woman?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai." Kagome replied softly.

"I need not your tears any more than I need your apologies. If you cannot handle this situation, you may throw away any chance of saving Haruko _right now_." _You need to be stronger, Kagome. I will not let you be weak all of your life!_

Kagome's eyes hardened at that. No. She would find her daughter. She would rescue her daughter! She would be strong and save her daughter! She wiped away her tears and stood with her head held up high. "I understand." She said.

"And never forget," Sesshoumaru said, standing and coming closer until she had to crane her neck to look up at him. "Weakness is not a fitting trait for a queen. Much less mine."

* * *

Shame. Completely shameful. She was ashamed of herself. She froze. She just stood there like a frightened little girl; a frightened defenseless little girl. Her father was surely ashamed of her now. And her mother? She hoped she was alright.

She coughed on the floor and sadly, blood came out of her mouth. Her whole body ached and felt completely useless. Kanna was right. But what could she have done? She was not trained to fight with fists and weapons. She was a sorceress. Her body was too weak for her to be a warrior.

_He looked at her with interest, curiosity at its peak. "Tell me your name." she gave him no answer. She didn't look at him. _

"_I heard you were a sorceress of the elements. You've made quite a stir, little girl." She still said nothing. "Tell me…" he leaned forward with his fingers entwined in front of him. "What is it that you want?" she still had no words to grace him with. "Tell me and it will be yours…so long as…you help me conquer the Western Lands." Still she had none to say to him. Naraku felt his patience running thin, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. But then he smiled and looked away, "Perhaps it's better if I give you time to think of it. You have until dawn. Kagura." _

_Kagura came inside and grabbed Haruko roughly by the arm and yanked her not so gently out. Haruko went along with her with as much grace as she could muster through gritted teeth. It was the only way she found to regain her pride somewhat._

_She was taken to a room where Kagura roughly pushed her in and closed the door behind her. Haruko was left sprawled on the floor, still feeling the sting of her wounded pride. She became conscious, though, when she noticed a presence from across the room. Hidden in the shadows of the night, there was a little girl. Her hair was short and snow white, her skin was pale as a ghost. Her eyes were black and lifeless and in her hands was a mirror. She sensed the powerful Ki of this child as she sat up right and adjusted her clothing._

_She looked at the child again looking at her. Without warning, or reason, she smiled to the little girl. Perhaps out of habit, or perhaps out of nervousness. All she knew was that in that little girl's eyes was the very same thing she felt in herself. Emptiness. "Hi, there. What's your name?"_

_Silence ensconced them like a thick blanket before she replied. "Kanna." Her voice was small and subdued but absolutely beautiful. It seems like the little girl doesn't speak much. Haruko believed that the less one uses their voice, it becomes more concentrated and therefore more beautiful. This only proves that silence is truly beautiful._

"_I'm Haruko."_

_The child gave a ghost of a smile and said, "Nice to…meet…you." Although it was not the cheeriest greeting—actually it was quite the opposite; it made Haruko a bit more comfortable. They were like that for many hours._

"_He'll hurt you, you know." She suddenly spoke in a deadpan tone. Haruko looked at her, focusing her attention on the little girl. "If you don't do what he wants you to…he'll hurt you…"_

_Before Haruko could reply, Kagura had already come to take her back to Naraku. He asked her again, offering her anything and everything she could ever want. Again, she gave him silence. Only this time, Naraku stood until he was looming over her. He lifted his hand to touch her peerless face but she coldly turned her head away before he could make contact. She didn't see the infuriated look on Naraku's face. The next thing she knew, she was already on the floor, being beaten and battered, hearing his sadistic laugh all the while._

Naraku laughed at her again and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Such a rude little girl." He turned from her to face Kagura who merely looked on with disgust. Kagura herself didn't agree with the beating of this girl. But what choice did she have? It was either that hanyou or her.

Haruko glared angrily, berating herself for being such a weakling_. Fight, fight for yourself! Fight!_ She looked around for anything, any element she might find. She looked around. Aha! There was a lampshade at the corner of the room just past her arm's reach! Fire! But wait—she hadn't trained on fire that well yet. She wasn't specializing in it. What if it fails? _No! It's worth a try! You have to fight for yourself, Haruko!_ With all her might, she reached out to the fire.

She sought control over it with her mind and thanked God it moved! Kagura noticed her strange ministrations and Naraku, in turn, noticed Kagura's expression. He turned only to shield his face from a large entity of flame that lunged at him. Haruko took the time to dash through the door as fast as she could, gathering all and any strength left in her. She could hear Naraku cursing from behind her and she ran even faster.

No, where was she running to? She didn't know where to go! She turned a corner and stopped to see Kanna there with her mirror, looking up at her blankly. She panted, staring at the quiet little girl. Kanna pointed to a dark hallway to her right. "Escape."

Haruko felt so grateful, she ran to the child and gave her a quick hug before running into the darkness of the hall. Kanna felt the warmth of the other girl's body even after she left. Strange. She was…strange. She seemed…numb to her, Kanna, the child of spirits and death. She didn't seem to care what Kanna was or what she did. The moment she smiled at Kanna…was the moment she decided to keep her alive.

Kagura was coming with great speed. It was time for this child of spirits to disappear.

* * *

It was very late that night and Kagome had just found a nice little pond to bathe in. it wasn't too far away from camp so she didn't find it necessary to have anyone with her. And besides, she needed the time alone to think. She quickly took off her shirt and discarded it to the floor. She could feel the cold breeze of the night on her upper torso even though it was covered in bandages. She stared down into the water.

Sesshoumaru. Why was he that way? She couldn't understand him, what he felt and what he was thinking. He was too complex for her. At first he hurts her with such heartless things. But then he'd say something that helps you understand everything so clearly. She understood now, he wanted her to be strong. He wanted her to be more independent so that she won't have to depend on other people any more. Was he trying to make her a better person? Why?

_And never forget, weakness is not a fitting trait for a queen. Much less mine._

Did he mean what he said? Was he actually saying what she thought he meant?

_Much less mine_.

Was he calling her his queen?

"What do you think you're doing?" She gasped and tried to cover herself as much as she could at the sound of his voice. She quickly turned to her side where he sat at the oversized roots of a tree, looking at her with a raised brow.

"S-Sesshoumaru! What're you doing here!" she blushed madly, wishing she would just disappear.

"Resting." He simply said.

"You pervert! Couldn't you at least have looked away! Turn around already!" she yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

"Cease your incessant shouting woman. I've seen more appealing bodies than yours."

"Wha—how dare you!" she put her hands to her hips in indignation. "I admit I'm not like one of those super models in the magazines! But my body is appealing enough, thank you very much!"

Her defensive compulsions made the Taiyoukai smirk with amusement, though he had no idea as to what a _Magazeen_ was. Kagome couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. The Full moon's rays poured down upon them. Some light reflected from the lake illuminating his eyes, making them glow in the night.

He then looked at her with such…softness that she completely forgot her—um, bare—condition? With grace only an angel could possess, he raised his arm as a gesture for her to come hither. As if in a trance, she came closer. She even stepped on her own uniform on her way towards him.

She stopped before him and sat on the ground like a young Japanese lady should. Sesshoumaru's hand found its way to her cheek as it once did. Only this time she blushed at the contact.

"Why are you here…?" he spoke softly. His eyes were covered by his bangs but that didn't break the hold he had over Kagome's mind.

"I…couldn't sleep." She spoke softly. "I guess I became an insomniac after all." She smiled her fake smile, hoping to fool him.

But Sesshoumaru was not an imbecile. He quickly saw through her and frowned. "You know I despise lies."

She sighed and diverted her gaze guiltily, "I was too…worried. This must be what it feels like… to be a mother, sending her child out to a fieldtrip without adult supervision." She scoffed softly at herself, "I'm completely frightened."

"What do you want?" there he was again, prying into her mind. Seeing right through her. Making her feel like she couldn't escape. And in truth, she couldn't. He was her only connection to Haruko now. He was all she could grasp. He was everything she had right now.

"What?"

"Need I repeat myself to you?" there is no escaping him.

As if a criminal about to confess, her shoulders shook. "I…I just want… I want her safe in my arms! I want to see her smile again! I just—I just—I just want to know that she's alright! I want my daughter back!" with every word she spoke she shook her head, covering her teary face with her hands. How pathetic she must have looked in front of him.

Sesshoumaru stopped her from shaking with his hands on her wrists and gently took her hands away from her face. He then used a finger to make her look at him and when she did; she saw nothing but…sincerity. "Haruko is…our daughter."

When her mind registered what he just said, another tear fell. Another and another until she launched herself at him and her tears fell on his fluffy boa. "I'm such a worthless mother!" she sobbed even though her ribs ached. "I couldn't even protect her." Her heart beat wildly in her chest at the very thought of saying what she was about to say. But with every emotion coursing through her very being, she had no choice but to say it. "And now…"

Sesshoumaru pulled away, looking Kagome straight in the eyes but she avoided eye contact with him. "And now only Kami knows where she is and what's happening to her…While I'm here…" only then did she look up at him. "Falling in love with you…" her voice quivered.

Sesshoumaru was not sure, for the third time in a long time, on how to react. "Why must you weep like a little child so habitually?" he was supposed to say it spitefully but it came out softly.

Kagome shook her head, and struggled to smile. That lonely smile. So that was where Haruko got that heartbreaking smile.

With one last breath, he pulled her closer for a kiss. It was deeper, sweeter, and more passionate than anything either one of them had ever felt. This was typical for Kagome since that was her first kiss (A/N: first French too actually. Ufufufu!) But this was completely unexpected for the Great Taiyoukai of the West for never had he felt so much…yearning before. Kagome complied shyly to this guilty pleasure. Oh how the mighty hath fallen. And tonight, the mighty Lord of the Western Lands…hath fallen.

Unknown to them, a pair of saddened amber eyes were watching them from a tree branch opposite them. He had followed her in fear of where she might be going and was surprised when she went to Sesshoumaru. He heard everything, saw everything. And with every moment they spent together…his heart fell and bled. She was kissing him under the full moon, on the lips, in (technically, her chest is bandaged) her underwear. _So,_ he thought_, it was all my doing then? Is this how they fall in love? It's my fault? I brought this unto myself then?_

* * *

Haruko ran as fast as she could, out into the forest. _Run, run, run!_ She could feel Kagura coming closer, she as gaining on her. _No, please! Let me escape!_

"You're causing me a lot of trouble, hanyou!" Kagura yelled from behind, sending a slash of violent wind her way. Haruko jumped up into the air and landed on a tree branch. But then her legs gave in because of the beating they received earlier. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt herself falling. She felt the hard, dusty ground collide with her shoulder and she bit her lower lip to keep herself from screaming. Pain! Her shoulder was in great pain! Tears threatened to fall but she fought the urge.

_Touya!_ Her mind screamed. _Akito!_ No, she shouldn't! She shouldn't depend on them her whole life! _Tetsuda!_ They aren't here. _Rin-sama! Tetsuda! _No one was there. _Father!_ She stood up and ran again, against her bodies violent protests._ Mama!_ Where was she running to? Nowhere. Anywhere. It's pointless.

Kagura caught up with her and was too close for comfort. She prepared for one powerful strike that would surely knock the hanyou out._ Anyone!_ It was hopeless.

"**TETSUDA!" **she fell to her knees just as Kagura made her move. The wind came hurtling towards her and she anticipated the pain, curling down to her knees like a turtle. But then a stronger wind came, like a twister! It spun around her, making her hair and clothes fly all around. It seemed to have reflected the weaker wind Kagura made. Kagura gasped and hissed angrily at the sight of the man that stood arrogantly before her as the wind and dust subsided.

Haruko sat up straight as she turned her whole body to look up at the man that saved her. Long black hair, lean body…he was young, perhaps a few years older than her. Her eyes widened. He had two shards! On both his legs, she analyzed. But then her eyes narrowed. His tail, his armor… _Wolf_.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Kouga said with an evil, triumphant gleam in his eyes. He squatted into a fighting position, ready to charge at the wind witch. "I've been waiting for my chance for retribution for long enough!" he yelled.

"Kouga…" Kagura hissed through gritted teeth. She was tired of fighting this wolf all over again. He was persistent and very arrogant, in short, annoying.

Kouga smirked and Haruko watched with her lips slightly open with interest. Kouga is the name of…her savior.

(Just for the info, tetsuda means 'help')

Review Responses:

Rakromaryu: thank you, that's so sweet of you! Thanks for waiting!

psycogirl234: oh! Gomen if I made you cry!

Naien: haha! Arigatou, I'm glad you liked it!

rika-senpai: a talent? (blush) thank you!

Golden-Eyed-Girl: thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!

Riyo Sohma: haha! Thanks, I'm glad you've responded with such…thoughts! They make the wheels in my head turn! I love it! Thanks for putting much thought into the reviews you gave me!

Kaiyou87: thanks for waiting!

Rose of the F.I.C.: true, true! The inu's really do have such great pride!

Sesshoumaru's Miko: funny that you should mention him… hahaha!

Alyssa: thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!

bluediamond-hime: thank you very much!

Something: thanks! I'll do my best!

Dorothy: thanks!

animeangel665: thanks! I hope you liked this!

kagome3971: Thanks!

KNDAnimegurl: (blush) hehe…arigatou, that's so sweet!

Yuki Asao: thank you so much!

1kenshinlover: thanks for waiting!

DarkPirate-510: thanks so much for waiting! I hope you liked it!

darkpriestressofhell: hahaha! Thanks for waiting! I hope you liked it!

Priestess of Nottingham: hahaha! Thank you! I'm glad you like her and my battle scenes!

destinyheart15: as always, your reviews are the best I've read! You always say the right things! Thanks so much for your constant support!

skatergurl2005: sorry for making you wait so long! I hope you liked it!

angellaggaine: thank you!


	17. Inuhime

**Chapter 17: Inu-hime**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to the glowing, misty morning. The rays of the bright morning sun reflecting upon and rivaled by his brighter golden eyes. His mind was quick to wake up and he instantly became aware of the warm body he held in his arms. Kagome slept peacefully in his arms, sitting on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder where his boa was. It served as her pillow and her scent served as his. Sakura…she smelled faintly of sakura blossoms. This thought entered his mind only twice. And at both times he had woken up with her in his arms.

He observed her serenely slumber and felt his heart beating violently against his chest. The heart he didn't know had ever existed. He always had the notion that he never had a heart. That he was a being who didn't need a heart to breathe. But it seemed that she proved him wrong. Look at her. Even in her sleep she had tears glittering her long black lashes. He lifted his clawed hand to her face and wiped those tears from her eyes. He couldn't believe her.

_And now only Kami knows where she is and what's happening to her…While I'm here…falling in love with you…_

She was guilty about falling in love while their daughter was in danger. She was guilty even though she should be happy. No matter what she would always be guilty. She would always be thinking of other's happiness over her own. She would always think of others first. She would always feel that whenever she starts to be happy, she doesn't deserve it. She was a fool.

She groaned in her sleep and nuzzled the nape of his neck affectionately and unconsciously, resting a gentle hand on his armored chest. A smirk appeared upon his lips, a smirk that made him look absolutely coquettish. A beautiful fool, but a fool nonetheless.

He adjusted his arm to hold her closer, surrendering to her power over him. Yes, it was quite strange. She was in his mind constantly. Even when he was fighting that blasted wolf to protect his lands, only she was on his mind. He wanted to finish the fight quickly to come back to her as soon as possible. He wasn't ignorant, nor was he going to deny to himself the very thoughts inside his mind. It was merely…a disorienting experience.

He surrendered. If giving one's self to a human is weakness, then let him be weak. But never forget that once Sesshoumaru's made a decision, he will abide by it. And the Great Lord of the Western Lands had decided that he will have Kagome to rule by his side, as his queen for as long as she may live, when the time has come.

She was not yet ready to be a queen. She needed to learn things; tradition, custom, countries, power. She needed to know many things first before becoming his undisputed, unrivaled, unparalleled and unchallenged mate. He didn't want anyone to find any flaw in her that might give them the courage to challenge her. He had decided and he didn't want nor need anyone else but her. He would wait for her to ripen before he would take her.

He rested his hand on top of the hand she rested on his chest where his beating heart lay. What would his father have done at a time such as this? Would Rin approve of Kagome? How would Inu-yasha respond to this? They shouldn't keep this a secret. They shouldn't be ashamed of what they've discovered. And yet, though it was faint, there was a fear inside of him; a fear of the outcome of his decision. A fear of how it will undoubtedly affect the lives of everyone; him, Kagome…Haruko.

"You're really starting to **piss** **me** **off**, wolf!" Kagura yelled angrily, sending sharp winds Kouga's way.

Kouga easily avoided it, gliding to one side. The wind hit the tree bark where he once was and one could practically hear the abused tree's cries of pain. Kouga increased his speed and started making twisters follow him at his tail. Haruko watched with interest, observing critically. He was quick, no doubt with the help of the shikon shards. Strangely he had a grin on his face throughout the battle. Revenge. He was talking about revenge earlier. What did Naraku do to him? Kouga. His name was Kouga. Who was Kouga? She's never read of him in the history books before. His name was never mentioned in any history book in their palace library, which was an extremely extensive library.

He looked like a mess, hair was disheveled, dirt all over him. He looked uncivilized and as if he was a hermit. She mentally shook her head; some people really let themselves go in this era. Even so, he had a pretty nice built body. She admitted to herself that he was a bit handsome but he couldn't even compare to any of the more attractive (A/N: and totally hot) men she was surrounded with everyday back at her time.

Kouga jumped sideways, revealing, in mid air, four black balls in between his fingers. He threw them Kagura's way and it exploded at her feet. Kagura yelled as she fell back and felt the stinging pain from her feet crawling up to the rest of her body. Kouga grinned triumphantly, "Like them? I stole them from a few geniuses in a village nearby. It's really useful stuff!"

Kagura groaned as she used her elbows to get herself up. When she had enough energy, she glared menacingly at him with all her might. Kouga guessed she was already beaten since her fan was blown away as well, therefore she had nothing else to use as a weapon. He shook his head and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk! I thought you'd be stronger than that, wind witch!"

He turned around to look at Haruko, who was still on the floor, staring at him. When he saw her, he thought _Sesshoumaru_. But then he saw the white dog ears at the top of her head and the very shapely form she possessed. _Well if that's Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru would be really hot._ Seeing him grin at her like a pervert, she glared at him. Kouga came closer to her and inspected this stranger.

Hm. Fancy clothes, fancy looking hair, dignified stance, royal markings, lightly tanned skin, icy glare of death. Yup, she was an inu royalty alright. Haruko continued to glare up at him as he continued to cock his head to both sides to inspect her. Her savior was a pervert! Why did fate give her this mangy wolf to rescue her? He was a hermit, a pervert and worst of all a wolf—an enemy of the family. What else could go wrong now?

Just when she was about to open her mouth, she noticed a movement behind him. Her eyes widened.

"So what's an inu-hime like you doing in a place like this?"

"**ABUNAI**!" she quickly pushed him to the side and made small ice daggers shoot from her very palm. Kagura yelled and let go of the dagger she held in her raised hand as she felt the ice daggers imbed themselves into her shoulder and stomach. One ice dagger missed but managed to cut her cheek.

Kouga looked at her incredulously then returned to his senses as Kagura started backing up. Seeing that she was headed for her fan, Kouga quickly ran and grabbed the fan before Kagura could jump to grab the weapon. Kagura felt desperate enough to attack Kouga right there, so she did. But Kouga disappeared with speed before she could lay a finger on him. He reappeared behind her and played with the fan in his hands.

"You know, I really can't stand backstabbers." He said. Haruko only then noticed the sound of water. Water? It was near…but it wasn't. She looked around, behind her. A cliff. There was a cliff behind her. How come she didn't see that? Perhaps it was because of the darkness of the night earlier. She could hear faintly, a flowing body of water. Slowly her confidence of surviving rose. Water and ice were her elements. She excelled in controlling them as Rin-sama excelled in controlling the winds.

"Hey! Inu-hime!" she heard him yell. She turned to him with an annoyed glare but he only gave her a nod in Kagura's direction. "Since she was chasing you after all, why don't you decide what I do to her?"

Haruko looked at the weakened Kagura, her shoulders and her stomach was bleeding, pain was evident in her face as she clutched her shoulder tightly. She remembered that Kagura did nothing to harm her; she remembered the remorseful look in Kagura's face while Naraku mercilessly beat her. Haruko looked indifferently to Kouga and said, "Let her go."

"What!"

Kagura clenched her fists tightly. How dare she spare her! She wanted to die! She wanted to be released from the curse of Naraku! She wanted to be free! And yet the hanyou let her live! Unacceptable! She ran to Kouga and used her shoulder to push him away. Kouga yelled out of surprise but quickly got back to his feet a few steps away from her. He turned to look angrily at her but his eyes widened when he saw that she held his whole bag of explosives.

Kagura glared angrily at the hanyou who looked completely unaffected and yelled, "**YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE WHETHER I LIVE OR NOT**!"

Seeing that she was going to waste all of his explosives, Kouga yelled, "HEY! HEY! HEY!" before he could stop her, she had already thrown the bag to her feet. Kouga shielded himself, expecting the fiery torches of hell. Instead he felt something wet. He opened his eyes only to widen them and find his jaw fallen on the floor. Surrounding him was a spherical wall of water. He watched with awe as the water swished in attractive motions all around him. He turned to stare at the one who was probably the cause of it all.

There she sat, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The water swirled around her too and it seemed to come from behind her. Yeah, she was pretty cute. For an inu-hime. The explosion served as a smoke-screen and Kagura grabbed the chance to enlarge her feather and escaped. But as she soared away, she turned back to look at Haruko, who was too busy to watch her leave. Why wouldn't that hanyou let her die? Was it out of pity? Or compassion?

The explosion subsided and Haruko let the barrier fall. She was tired, drained and absolutely numb. She needed to rest and she knew it.

"That was pretty good, what you did." Kouga said, coming closer to her and doing an Indian sit in front of her. He rested his chin on his palm and rested his elbow on his knee. "So tell me, What's an inu-hime like you doin' in a place like this? Playing around with someone like Kagura nonetheless."

As tired as she may be, and as dizzy as she might be feeling, she mustered up all her strength to glare at him. Yes he was her savior, but just by listening to him rambling about how he stole things from villagers, she already knew that he was another one of those insensitive barbarian wolves.

She quickly went to her feet, ignoring the increase of the dizziness she felt. She straightened her back and stared down at him like how the Great Lord Sesshoumaru would. "Arigatou gozaimasu for your help, Kouga-san. I'll see to it that you will get a reward as soon as I get home."

Kouga noticed the way she slightly swayed and her eyes became unfocused every now and then. He raised a suspicious brow. "That's great and all, inu-hime, but do you actually think I'm just gonna let you go like that?"

Haruko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and distrust. What was this wolf talking about? Kouga stood up abruptly and dusted himself off. He looked at her and, without warning, put his forehead on hers! Haruko blushed furiously! How dare this-this-this—this **wolf** touch her so indecently! How dare he invade her personal space! Before she could react any more, he already pulled away. "Yup, just as I thought."

She put her fingers to her forehead where he indecently and vivaciously touched her person. "What?" she meekly asked.

Kouga put his fists on his hips and said, "You've got a fever."

"What!"

"Well, it's pretty normal, I guess. You are, after all, part human. Ow! Why'd you slap me!"

"You sir, are a rude—insensitive—nnnn—imbecile!" did he have no manners at all!

"Well, that's a good way of treating your savior!"

"Savior or not, that doesn't excuse you for being rude to me!" she balled her fists and started walking away, when suddenly her vision blurred. Kouga was keen to see her sway dangerously. She was just about to fall back but Kouga quickly caught her. She looked up at him through her silvery bangs and saw him grinning knowingly.

"Told ya'."

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome busied herself with everyone's breakfast. Still, she proves to him how nurturing she was.

She noticed him looking at her and she blushed, looking away like a teenager with a crush. Well, technically she was a teenager. They haven't decided yet, though, if they should announce their new…relationship to everyone. It might be a bit too sudden. She wasn't even that sure if they _had_ a relationship. Sure, he kissed her, but he didn't say he loved her back. Was she being deluded? Was this whole relationship just in her mind?

"Sesshoumaru." The Taiyoukai looked down at the small kitsune standing before him. He looked down, fists balled and eyes filled with an expression as hard as steel. "If I stay with you in your palace, will I learn how to fight and be stronger?" he never looked at him, simply staring down at the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the kit with a raised brow. "You wish to stay in my palace?" it was more of a statement than an inquiry.

"After all of this is over and Haruko is back to her own time, yes."

"Your reason?"

It was only then that Shippou looked up to stare at Sesshoumaru with strong determination clear in those green orbs. "I won't let this happen to her ever again."

_So I was correct then. She did have a power over them…_

Review Responses:

kagome3971: thanks for your support!

Allison: thanks! I'm glad you like it!

hipkid727: hahaha! Well, I'm glad you think it's worth the wait!

Love Of Blue Crescent Moon: oh, that's so kind of you! Thank you so much!

Kaiyou87: thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Silverstar871: oh, how sweet! Thank you! I'm not sure yet but if I get inspired, I'll tell you!

Golden-Eyed-Girl: thank you so much for your constant support!

Bloom Flower: thanks for waiting!

sheenachi: thanks!

Rose of the F.I.C.: thank you so much!

Sesshoumaru's Miko: Thank you so much! Yes, everything will be revealed in due time!

Naien: hahahaha! Thank you, I'm glad you think so!

TakaraDaiya: thank! I will!

psycogirl234: hai! I'll do my best!

Sukuri 99: ahhh...silence. What a powerful thing.

Hikaritenshi2000: I'm glad you like it! I'll do my best!

1kenshinlover: Hm…yes, it seems Shippou does have a little thing for Haruko. Hm…. Thanks for the constant support!

syria- demoness of water: hahaha! I'm glad you liked it!

smurf87: thank you so much for your support!

Nakamura Ayumi: cool! Thanks so much!

Yuki Asao: hahahaha! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!

darkpriestressofhell: thanks for waiting!

bluediamond-hime: thanks for caring about her! Hahaha! Thanks for your support also!

KilalaKitten: ooh, thank you! I'm glad no one thinks I overdid it. I was sorta nervous about it. Hehe!

inuyasha-lover8: hahahaha! Thank you! (Exclamation marks!)

angellaggaine: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!

BLACK R0SES: thanks! Sorry I made you wait!

Priestess of Nottingham: thanks! I'm glad you think so!

Riyo Sohma: hahahaha! Thank you so much! But as flattered as I may be, I'm afraid I have to turn down your very tempting offer. You see, I believe that Experience is still the best teacher. Nothing I can teach you would be able to compare to what you could learn for yourself. The only advice I can give you is…Dare to Fail. Don't be afraid to get something wrong. You can do it! I believe in you!


	18. Possessive?

**Chapter 18: Possessive?**

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome, conversing with Sango and Miroku about some stupid crap they found in the village earlier. She was smiling brighter for some reason. She looked even more beautiful. Almost…blooming. Her heart seemed lighter than yesterday… as if…as if she wasn't scared anymore.

He turned away; sadness so rare could be seen in his eyes. But no one was there to see his pain or heartache. No doubt Sesshoumaru caused it. She'd never smiled like that before. There was a peace in her smile he'd never seen before…as if she was…content. He couldn't stand it. To think that Sesshoumaru made her feel at peace…a heartless, merciless, emotionless man like him.

And yet he couldn't be angry. It was good that Kagome wasn't crying anymore. He didn't want to see her hurt. He didn't want to see her cry. Even though he didn't want Sesshoumaru for Kagome, he had to admit that only Sesshoumaru would dare to hurt her that way. A way that makes Kagome…a better person than she already was.

Kagome was like a marble statue. Everyone was content with the way she was. But then Sesshoumaru came with his harsh truths and he carved off bits of her. But instead of breaking as everyone expected, she complied with his vision and became even more beautiful; lovelier…more whole…

Could he have done something like that for Kagome? Could he, Inu-yasha, actually make her smile as if everything in the world was finally right? No…he couldn't. He could try…but it wouldn't work.

"Inu-yasha." He turned to look up at her with that content, peaceful smile on her face. A bowl of ramen came up to his face, tantalizing his sense of smell. "Here's your ramen."

Uncharacteristically, Inu-yasha took the ramen in both hands and started eating slowly without a single word spoken. "Huh?" Miroku said. Sango noticed him quickly and looked where the monk was looking.

"What is it, houshi-sama?"

"It's Inu-yasha."

"What about him?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Huh?"

"He's been quiet this whole time without saying a word to anyone!"

"You're right, houshi-sama! It is strange that Inu-yasha hasn't made any noise this morning?"

Inu-yasha's ears twitched in annoyance. Honestly, can't people be a little more sensitive to other people's feelings? (A/N: WHAT THE HECK+shakes head ruefully+ everybody's a hypocrite these days)

"Yes, usually he would be screaming nonsense by now about random things." Miroku added casually. Before he knew it, Inu-yasha had already flung a rock at him. It hit Miroku right on top of his pretty little head and quickly knocked him out.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango quickly knelt to the passed out monk and saw the swirlies forming in his eyes.

"Shut up, you damn perverted monk!" Inu-yasha yelled animatedly. Kagome watched him as he murmured a profane word and did the weirdest thing he's done as of yet. He looked at her then quickly averted his gaze.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "Inu-yasha, are you okay?"

He blushed furiously, scratched his head with irritation and said, "Would everyone just leave me alone!" he took his ramen and jumped up onto a tree branch too high for them to reach. He shouldn't be there with her. She was already taken. She was already chosen. And like it or not, it was an inu's code of honor that once an inu has chosen his mate, no one else may take her. Inu-yasha feared that if he stayed with her any longer, he would be tempted to break his code of honor.

Kagome looked up at the tree where she hoped she would be able to see Inu-yasha. Sadly, it was futile. Her face turned to that of concern. Why did he look at her like that? Did she do something that made him angry? What's wrong?

* * *

Kouga smiled to himself as her sweet scent permeated his olfactory senses. He was currently carrying her bridal style, seeing as she was too weak to walk all the way up the mountain by herself. Ever since Naraku's genocide on three-fourths of his clan, he sent what was left of his family to the mountains to hide. He couldn't risk letting them be vulnerable to any other attack.

He took his sweet, sweet time, walking up the mountain as casually as he could. Sure he could get up there in not even half the time an average person could with the help of his shikon shards. But, it as more fun this way. She wasn't talking much as he expected, but she wasn't asleep either. He should ask her something to break the silence.

"So, do you always walk around unprotected or are your guardians simply too weak to protect you, inu-hime?"

"Silence yourself, wolf." She didn't even open her eyes to look at him. To simply be carried by a hermit wolf was already degrading enough. But to engage in a conversation with him was like treachery to her bloodline! And to think that he would dare insult her beloved guardians, her only friends!

"Can't you just set aside the wolf-inu thing, it's really getting old."

"Silence yourself."

"You know, you really know how to bring a guy down. I mean, here I am with a beautiful girl in my arms, and—"

"Silence yourself or I will do it for you!" that was when she opened her eyes but merely to glare menacingly at him to prove her point. Could he not be quiet for one second? She was too busy thinking! About what? About how much she's changed the course of time. About how she should have simply stayed at her time, abiding by her dear Father's wishes and marrying whoever it was she was supposed to marry.

"Alright, alright. Geez, for a pretty girl, you're pretty irritable." She glared at him one last time before closing her eyes again and leaning her head on his shoulder as she did earlier.

A frown marred Haruko's face as she continued her train of thoughts. Yes, she was selfish. She wanted to see her mother one last time before meeting this…stranger she was about to marry. She wanted to see her mother before erasing her very thoughts of marrying for love. Her Father married for love. But she wouldn't be. She would be marring for peace, for responsibility and for… for her kingdom. _If only I hadn't been so selfish…none of this would have happened. Everything would have gone just as Father planned. _

"Hey everyone, Kouga's back!" she opened her eyes and looked forward to see a small village and a few villagers coming to greet them.

"Hey, Kouga!" a few rough looking men ran to them and so did a few Amazon looking women. "You're back!"

"How was the trip?"

"Did you get anything good?"

Kouga grinned warmly to his family, "Gomen, guys! I had something really cool but then I lost it." Haruko stared up at him with curiosity. So he wasn't a hermit? But she was right; he did live in a mountain. A lot of people seem to like him.

"Hey!" someone said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Who's she?" as if choreographed, the crowd looked at the weak looking girl in Kouga's arms.

"Oh, her!" Kouga grinned sinisterly as if he had a plan. "She's my new woman!"

Haruko's eyes widened like saucers as she stared blankly at him and she was left speechless. The audacity. The audacity! THE AUDACITY!

Everyone looked doubtful.

A few people laughed, "HAHAHAHA! Look at our Kouga! He just goes right through them! Kouga, we can't believe how lucky you are with the ladies!"

Kouga laughed with them up until a sultry looking woman came and looked at them all together. "Kouga, what's wrong with her? She doesn't look too good."

"Well, she's a little sick. I'm thinking it has something to do with all the food she ate earlier." Her eyes widened even more. How dare he! That was already two lies he's woven around her! _Stop making them think I'm either your woman or a glutton!_ She thought menacingly. Her fist tightened on his ponytail and that was when Kouga got her message.

Kouga grimaced when he felt the pain at his scalp so he laughed loudly and said, "Well, I guess I'll just get her to a vacant hut now. She needs her rest."

"Kouga, you baka! You don't need to find a vacant hut; you can just share your hut. After all, she is your woman right?" the sultry woman asked again. Kouga laughed sheepishly, though the thought was very tempting, he was a bit scared by the hanyou in his arms. After all, hell hath no wrath like a woman's scorn. "And besides, we don't have any vacant huts." Well, that's that.

"What's her name again?" another guy asked Kouga.

"Uh-uhm…" Kouga looked at her for help. He didn't know her name. He just called her inu-hime. Haruko looked at him condescendingly and turned to the crowd with a diplomatic air.

"I am Haruko." She was about to say princess of the western lands but decided against it. She shouldn't be so open with these wolves. They aren't to be trusted. But then again, so was everyone else in this world. The only one she would trust her heart to was her father. She scoffed at herself mentally, as if she had a heart.

* * *

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome called, seeing as no one was around. She always found that Inu-yasha was only truthful to his feelings when they were alone. So she chose the time when everyone would be gone so she could talk to Inu-yasha without arguments, without barriers, without fights.

Inu-yasha turned to her from the large boulder he was sitting on. When he laid eyes on her, his expression became that of loneliness. "Kagome." He acknowledged. This only served to worry Kagome even more. She furrowed her eyebrows and stood close to the boulder he was on.

"What's wrong, Inu-yasha?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? Nothing's wrong." Inu-yasha said, looking away.

"You're sulking. That means something's wrong. Now tell me, Inu."

When Inu-yasha gave her no answer, she sighed. "SIT!" bam! Inu-yasha swiftly retaliated, shaking a fist in front of him with animated anger.

"WHATCHA' DO THAT FOR, WENCH!"

"SIT!" bam! "Don't call me a wench!" Kagome said, putting her fists to her hips. Inu-yasha stopped struggling, putting out the flame of Kagome's anger. She remembered what she was there for in the first place so she sat in front of him and watched him get up from the dirt.

Inu-yasha stared down at her, looking into those kind blue eyes. Kagome smiled warmly at him and said, "Inu-yasha, you know you can tell me anything." Inu-yasha blushed furiously at the thought of telling her –gulp- everything. What about those—dreams he's been having? No, no, no! Of course that wasn't something he should tell her! What about his feelings about this whole Sesshoumaru thing. Should he tell her that he knows? Just when he was about to open his mouth, they heard a rustling from the trees behind Kagome.

She turned around and stood up when they both saw Sesshoumaru coming closer with large, heavy steps. His face was still impassive but his eyes told them he was aaanggry! Angry about what? They weren't doing anything wrong.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said just as Sesshoumaru stopped in front of them. As swiftly as Sesshoumaru halted in front of Kagome, he grabbed her hand, pulled her closer, wound his arm around her waist and crushed her lips to his in a ferociously passionate kiss! Kagome's eyes widened with the intensity and Inu-yasha's heart actually stopped for a moment. His jaw fell to the floor in shock especially when he noticed that Kagome actually opened her mouth!

Kagome was supposed to be angry at him for embarrassing her right in front of Inu-yasha. She was supposed to be pushing him away by now. But he was too good a kisser to deny! He was mind-blowingly amazing! She couldn't help but comply with his desire since he inspires the same desire in her. When Sesshoumaru finally pulled away, both of them came out panting and breathless.

Kagome's eyes were still closed when Sesshoumaru glared at Inu-yasha threateningly. It was a silent message to his brother. _She is mine._ Kagome slowly opened her eyes just as Sesshoumaru spoke. "Remember that, Inu-yasha."

Inu-yasha was far too shocked to reply or even think. The image in his mind kept replaying again and again. Yes, Inu-yasha would surely never forget that moment. Never.

"Come." Sesshoumaru abruptly said, pulling her along by the arm.

"Ah—w-wait!" Kagome stumbled a bit, trying to keep up with his fast pace. Inu-yasha watched them with his mouth wide open as they disappeared into the forest. Well, now it's official. Sesshoumaru has officially chosen Kagome. Damn.

* * *

Kouga entered the hut only to duck and do his best to evade the many random things flying at him. "Hey! Hey, I liked that one! Hey, stop throwing stuff at me! I worked hard for that!"

"You stole it from villagers! How is that Working Hard? How dare you falsify me! How dare you call me your woman! How dare you!" Haruko furiously screamed. The shame! The shame!

"Hey, calm down, Inu-hime!" he ducked another random object. "I only did that so they won't hurt you."

That was when Haruko stopped in mid throw, looking at him questioningly. Seeing that she was finally willing to listen, he sighed of relief and entered the hut fully. "How do you think they felt, seeing an enemy in the arms of their leader? Of course that would cause a lot of trouble. They won't accept you simply coz you're weakened."

She pouted angrily when he mentioned her being weak. She hated that word. "But because I told them you were my woman, they won't even dare touch you. Once you're strong enough to go home, I can just say I got bored with you and let you go." She was even more insulted. This wolf really didn't know how to be sensitive to other people, did he?

She supposed she should accept his explanation since it sounded reasonable enough. She calmed down and threw the random item to the floor. She adjusted herself to sit like a lady and said, "So what do you plan to do now?"

Kouga grinned that arrogant grin again that made her think he was perverted. "Well, since I only have one bed, I was planning that we could—"

"Don't even think about it." She interjected, glaring at him threateningly.

Kouga smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulder. Well, it was worth a try. "Alright then, since you're sick and I'm such a gentleman, you can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

Haruko gave him a scrupulous look and Kouga waved it off. "Oi, oi, don't be so wary. I'm a thief not a rapist." Though he reassured her, she knew she shouldn't easily let her guard down.

* * *

Shippou quickly wiped the sweat from his forehead. Sango looked at him with worry, seeing the tired face of the diligent kitsune. "Shippou-chan, are you really serious about this?"

Shippou stood straight with determination and said, "Hai, Sango-chan! I want you to teach me everything you know. I want to be stronger."

Sango looked doubtful, "But this training will hurt a lot, Shippou-chan. Do you think you're up to it?"

Shippou nodded with a hardened look of discipline on his face. "I can do it." For Haruko. For Kagome. For himself.

Review Responses:

Nakamura Ayumi: thanks for waiting!

Bloom Flower: thanks for waiting anyway!

Ayame's Sohma's wife: I'll do my best, thanks for the support!

Brittany: thanks for waiting! I hope you like it!

Sesshiskoishi: hehehe…maybe a little!

Sukuri 99: thanks for waiting!

Rose of the F.I.C.: ahahaha! Sorry for making you wait, I hope you liked it!

syria- demoness of water: I'm glad you liked it, thanks!

Unknown: thanks, I'm glad you think so!

Sesshystepmom: thanks, I'll do my best!

sheenachi: thanks! He's cute too!

smurf87: thank you! I'm glad you think so!

Inuyasha's Girl and Kikyou hater: thanks! I'll do my best!

Sesshoumaru's Miko: Inu-hime means dog-princess, abunai means danger/look out and gozaimasu means very much (I think). Sorry for not posting the translations!

Golden-Eyed-Girl: Thanks! I'm glad to know that you've liked it so far!

destinyheart15: Oh, I'm glad you think so! It was a bit hard getting his character since I hardly knew him. Hahaha! I'm sorry if I caused your mother to throw a shoe at you!

Hanyou Punk: Oh, that's so sweet! Thank you!

RedButterfly-1216: thanks for inviting me to a good read! I posted a review so you'd know I liked it!

kagome3971: thanks! Sorry, if it seems that way!

hipkid727: hehehe! Thanks for waiting!

darkpriestressofhell: thanks for waiting though. I hope you liked it!

KilalaKitten: hahaha! Yeah, I feel the same! Thanks!

bluediamond-hime: Thanks for waiting, I hope you enjoyed this one!

sessyqueen9205: hahaha! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

1kenshinlover: hehehe…thank you for waiting!

sessyqueen9205: hehehe… as much as I'd love to, Sesshy won't let me. Boohoo…

Allison: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it so far!

Silverstar871: oh, thank you! That's so sweet of you!

Riyo Sohma: hahaha! Yes, I do like furuba. Though I'm currently supporting HanaYuki fics. I sorta got into it on my own.

Rakromaryu: you're actually reading this at school? Oh, be careful about those hovering teachers! They can be real pains!

Naien: hahaha! I think it's from daddy's side. Hehehe. Thanks! I hope you liked this one!

Kaiyou87: I'm glad you think so! Thank you so much!

Hikaritenshi2000: thanks for waiting! I hope you liked it!

Priestess of Nottingham: Oh, thank you! I'll do my best!

Love Of Blue Crescent Moon: thanks for waiting!


	19. Never Leave

**Chapter 19: Never Leave**

Sesshoumaru pressed her not-so-gently to a hard tree bark, ignoring her grunts and locking eyes with her. He put up his arms to both sides of her head, serving as a wall for her attention to be solely on him. Kagome's shoulders were visibly tense but she never broke eye contact with him. She blushed at the realization of how close they were to each other.

"Stay away from him." He said simply. It was a simple command; she would surely have no trouble following it. But then again, Kagome was a troublesome woman after all.

"What!"

"You know exactly what this Sesshoumaru has just stated."

"No!"

Sesshoumaru nearly ripped his hair out if only he had no self control stronger than an oak and a mind cooler than an ice burg. "You **will** do what this Sesshoumaru tells you to do, woman."

"I will **not**!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

That was when Sesshoumaru stepped back and crossed his arms, looking at her as if she was a stubborn child who wouldn't take her vitamins. "Why must you be so stubborn?" it was more of a statement to himself than a question to her.

"Sesshoumaru, you can't tell me who I'm gonna stay with or otherwise! If Inu-yasha needs me, I'll be there for him!" Kagome said, stepping forward with her head raised up high.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes angrily, Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha. Always Inu-yasha. _Inu-yasssshhhaaaa…_ His name was whispered like venom in his mind. "You know nothing, do you?" he said, turning his back on her.

Kagome simply crossed her arms across her chest, copying his actions. Her eyes softened though when he said nothing else for a long while. She was just about to speak when, "You cannot trust everyone so easily." She wasn't sure if he was saying that to her or to himself but either way, her heart ached for him.

"I pity you, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze when he heard her and turned his head to look at her. Pity? She pitied him? For what? There was nothing to pity! He had anything and everything he so desired. There was nothing to pity of him.

She had her head bowed, her bangs casting shadows over her eyes. Her hands lay at her sides, relaxed yet tense at the same time. "I pity you for becoming so cynical." His eyes widened a fraction. "Something…" she averted her gaze, trying not to imagine the many hardships he might have experienced. "Something horrible must have happened to you when you were a child. Someone you depended on…must have betrayed your trust. Someone you thought would always take care of you hurt you the most. I'm right, aren't I?" He looked on at her with disbelief. His mouth slightly opened, the memories flooding his already distraught mind.

_A young Sesshoumaru knelt on the ground, nothing but darkness ensconced his being. Blood. Blood stained his small hands. Blood dripped from the ceiling and flooded the floor. Blood was rising to his knees. Blood. Where was his mother? Where was she? Was she alright? Where was his father? Where was everyone?_

"But you can't be cynical about everyone, Seshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed, looking him in the eyes. Exposing to him those beautiful sapphire eyes filled with sympathy and care. "What I told you last night, the things I said—everything was true! I wasn't lying to you when I said I was falling in love with you! So please don't think that I'll leave you or hurt you in the end. Because…because I won't!" tears were brimming in her eyes.

She did not have to say it, but she said it nonetheless. And she said enough to make Sesshoumaru feel more than he usually felt. He was disoriented and had the urge to push the strange emotion away. But he was too weakened by her and couldn't keep himself from saying the words that were about to escape his lips. She found the weakness he hid so well.

After all, without a weakness, The Great Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru, would doubtlessly be considered perfect. Sadly, in the world of reality, no one was perfect. There would always be a flaw, a mistake, a weakness in everyone. It simply so happened that Sesshoumaru's weakness was his past. And now that Kagome found it, she held his weakness. Should he take the risk? Why should he? _Because she loves you. And you… love her…_He decided to take her word for it and…trust her.

"My mother." Kagome looked up at him with surprise. He simply turned his head back on her, letting her have a full view of the hiss long, flowing hair. His head hung lower than usual, his bangs covering his bright gleaming eyes. He continued. "My mother betrayed me. She killed herself after descrying my Father's affair with Inu-yasha's mother. Leaving me—at the mercy of…everyone." His whole body tensed when he felt two warm arms wrap themselves around his armored torso, a soft scent tantalizing his sense of smell.

"I won't…" Kagome started softly, "I won't abandon you." Sesshoumaru's hands shook imperceptibly, hearing her sweet proclamation. He could practically feel his heart beating violently as it grew bigger and bigger, being filled by her—her kindness, her love. "I'll never…I'll never abandon you, Sesshoumaru." Slowly his clawed hand came up to hold the hand resting on his chest. He turned his head to look at her at the corner of his eye and a small smile filled his lips. A grateful small smile.

_Darkness ensconced him, so did blood. He was in despair. But then he felt warmth streaking his back. He turned around and found a door held ajar. The door was opening and exposing light. The light grew as the door opened fully. Suddenly, the darkness vanished. The blood was no longer there. His eyes focused on the light and there he saw within the light, a smile; a welcoming smile with a euphonious promise. I'll never abandon you._

* * *

Kouga put down the food in front of her and she looked at it with disgust. Kouga raised a brow in question. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you're on a diet."

Haruko glared at him and rolled her eyes. "You stole this food, didn't you?"

Kouga grinned boyishly, "Well of course! Where else can we get luxurious food fit for an inu-hime?" Instead of telling him exactly what was on her mind, she just scoffed and looked away. After a while, she could hear Kouga sigh. "You won't eat it, will you?"

"Never in a million years." She hissed at him.

Kouga shook his head and sat on the floor in front of the food. "You inus and your 'pride'." He started eating the food with his hands and he saw her glaring at him again.

"At least we earn what we eat. We don't take from others who work hard for their living." Haruko defended sulkily. He had just challenged her race and she was not going to stand for it. "You wolves are so selfish, thinking only of yourselves. What about the other clans and families out there? They work hard to produce the food you so easily stole from them. Just think how hungry they are right now, the family you stole that from." She finished.

Kouga just looked at her, a piece of chicken in one hand, and his chin resting on the other. It was strange of her. Earlier that morning, she was complaining about her stomach growling and now she refuses to eat. But she was a strange kind of cute, the way she got angry. When she's angry, she doesn't shout. Her tone was still casual yet he could see in her face that she was very angry indeed.

"So what do you want to eat then, inu-hime?" he asked, as if she didn't just give that whole speech. He wasn't really the type to feel guilty, after all he had been stealing food almost his whole life. And besides, he wasn't doing it all for himself. He had a clan to take care of.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" she said as if worn out.

"Ng. I was," he reassured with a nod. Then he grinned boyishly again, "but I'm just not guilty about it."

Haruko sighed, depressed by the selfishness and insensitivity of this wolf named Kouga. She shook her head and looked outside the window, pulling the sheets closer to herself.

"You really aren't gonna eat, are you?" Kouga said, finally getting exasperated.

Instead of speaking her mind, she decided to take the high road and simply be polite. There was no use talking to a person who refuses to listen with an open mind. "No, thank you." She meekly said, then laid herself back in bed. The bed had his smell. It wasn't repulsive and it wasn't driving her man either. She tried to remember what he smelled like. What was that? Crisp. Cool. Autumn. He smelled like Autumn.

The whole day, she didn't step out of the hut. She didn't get out of bed and she didn't say another word. "She's a strange one, Kouga." Arashi said, looking to Kouga's hut as he drank another stolen bottle of sake. "What made you take her?"

Kouga smiled boyishly, quickly thinking of a lie to his good friend and village doctor. "I don't know. I guess she just has that hold over me."

"What about that Kagome woman? Are you ditching her?" he asked on.

Kouga drank his sake then answered, "Yeah, I guess I just wanted her for the thrill of the competition." Arashi laughed, knowing exactly what his good friend and prince meant. "I mean, just seeing the hate in that baka inu, Inu-yasha's face really makes my day. But Kagome wasn't half-bad. Only, she's a little too loyal to a person. She's too good to that baka inu."

That was true. A lot of people thought that he merely wanted Kagome for either her looks, or her ability to see the shards. It was neither. He just wanted to piss Inu-yasha off. The other two reasons were merely consolation prizes. He didn't actually expect Kagome to go for him anyway. Kagome was beautiful, but he wasn't the one for her. He could feel it. He wasn't the one for her.

"Kouga, sometimes you're just too evil." Arashi joked, running his hand through his long red hair that reached past his shoulders. He drank another bottle of sake, "So what's the story on this one?" he nodded Haruko's way, but of course she wasn't aware of that.

Kouga shrugged, "She's an inu royalty. I just rescued her when Kagura attacked her near the village I was stealing from."

"So, she's not really your woman?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No, not really. Hep, hep, hep, hep!" Kouga wagged his finger in front of Arashi, "you swore military secrecy to me. None of this escapes your mouth, remember that."

"Of course, my lord." Arashi nodded well naturedly. A sly smile then came upon his lips, "So, was she good?"

"Huh?"

"Kouga, don't tell me you haven't left such beauty untouched when you had the chance! Inu or not, she's still quite enticing."

Kouga reached over and lightly pounded his fist on his friend's head. "Don't talk to me about that! Of course that's crossed my mind. She's more than enough to attract me. But she's—"

"She's what?"

"She's real feisty."

"You've handled feisty ones before." Arashi said, wondering what Kouga was talking about.

"She's a different kinda feisty. She's an icy feisty."

"A what?"

"I think it's called … an Ice Queen." Kouga looked thoughtful. Was that what it's called? His eyebrows knitted together. Yeah, he'd definitely call her an ice queen. She was too up tight about everything. She won't even eat the delicious food he gave her. So what if he stole it? At least she had something to eat. Well what can he do? He can't just let her starve herself to death. She had to eat something.

Arashi saw that Kouga's eyes stared off to his hut. He was in deep thought about the 'inu-hime' it seemed. He supposed he shouldn't disturb his lord's thoughts, so he smiled and stood. "Well, I guess I'm about to find that out for myself."

"Huh? Where're you going?" Kouga asked, snapping out of his thoughts. Arashi bowed to him then straightened his back.

The handsome doctor cocked his head to the side with a smile, "I'm going to check up on her. After all, what else should a doctor do?" Kouga gave his friend a smirk, making him look very, very handsome.

"Just make sure not to touch her in the wrong places. She's my woman after all." Kouga winked. Arashi flashed him a toothy grin, exposing yellowing fangs. Then he left, leaving Kouga to mule over the strange inu-hime while sitting under the comfortable shade of a tree. So what can he do to make her eat? He sighed; folding his arms behind his head and leaning back to rest on the bark of the tree. "What a troublesome girl you are, inu-hime."

* * *

They followed Haruko's scent fervently. A weak panic was starting to grow within the two inus. As the days went on, her scent was getting weaker and weaker. And if ever it rained again, her scent would surely be erased and they'd be left crawling in the dark.

Miroku looked around their group and noticed two changes. The first, no longer was Inu-yasha the one carrying Kagome on his back, instead it was Sesshoumaru carrying her bridal style. Inu-yasha looked very annoyed about that fact but he didn't say anything. Second, Shippou was sleeping soundly in Sango's arms.

"Sango-san, why is Shippou-chan sleeping?" Miroku asked.

Sango shushed him with a finger to her lips and said, "Shippou-chan's been training really hard these past two days."

"Training?"

"Hai. He says he wants to be stronger and he wanted us to start training as soon as possible. I've tried discouraging him but he persists, houshi-sama." Sango said, looking with pity at the frail form of the small kitsune.

"Shippou-chan seems to be taking things upon himself." Miroku concluded.

"I agree. I think he's blaming himself for Haruko's kidnapping." Seeing the caring look on Sango's face, a smile appeared on Miroku's own.

"Much like how you blame yourself for Kohaku?" Sango gasped at hearing this and she quickly turned to him only to falter at realizing just how close their faces became. She blushed when she found herself staring at his charming smile. She quickly looked away, finding Kirara's fur suddenly so very interesting.

The smile remained on Miroku's face, finding her adorable. It was moments like these, when the feminine, vulnerable Sango appears, that Miroku truly treasured. She was beautiful when she blushed; even more so when he sees the dainty woman inside the mask of strength. He only wished he could make that side of her come out more often. But this was not the time for his desires to be recognized. Sango had her own problems and he didn't plan on making her life any more complicated by suddenly declaring his love for her out of the blue. He'll simply wait for her.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru who only had his sight straight ahead. So his mother killed herself. How alone he must've felt. No wonder he couldn't trust anyone. Well now he had her. And she would never leave him. Never. That moment she swore to herself that she would always stay with Sesshoumaru. She will never let him be left in the darkness again. She will always be…his light.

Sesshoumaru suddenly looked down at her, catching her staring at him. Her eyes widened in surprise and she blushed, looking away quickly. She bit her lower lip nervously, doing her best to ignore him when he raised a suspicious brow at her. Well that was embarrassing.

Review Responses:

Dark: Thanks for the support! I'll do my best!

Linsheerian: Sorry, I don't know what a muse is, so I guess I don't have one. Sorry about the long wait but I'm simply a bit busy with my hectic life. Hehe…thanks for the review though, I appreciate it!

Sesshomaru-Rocks: Hahahaha! I'll do my best to put up as much as possible just for your reading pleasure! Thanks!

destinyheart15: Yeah, you have a point. Why did you take Kag away from Inu, Sess? Sess: Because I attain whatever I so desire and no one has the authority to tell me otherwise. Me: I do! Sess: No you don't. (takes keyboard and breaks it) Me: WAHHHH! Sesshy's so mean!

Sesshyholic: thanks!

Amarioko: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Nakamura Ayumi: Thank you so much!

sheenachi: Sigh. Sadly, none of our anime' loves can ever be real. The world is cruel.

RedButterfly-1216: Thanks that's so sweet of you! I R&R'd!

bluediamond-hime: hahaha! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!

Hikaritenshi2000: That's so kind of you! Thanks!

Bloom Flower: lol! I'll do my best, thanks!

smurf87: Thanks for the support! I'll do my best!

black-cat-on-the-wall: Thank you so much!

Silverstar871: lol! That's so sweet! Thank you so much!

hipkid727: hahaha! Thanks!

Sesshoumaru's Miko: hahaha! Your 'Feh' was so cute! Sorry, I couldn't help saying it! Thanks for waiting!

1kenshinlover: Everything will be uncovered in time! Thanks!

seeshoumargurl416: If I have free time, I'll update faster. I'll do my best! Thanks for the support!

Rose of the F.I.C.: hahaha! Sorry, did I overdo it?

KilalaKitten: I'm glad you liked it! Me too! Thanks!

StarPrincess2020: thanks for waiting!

Dorothy: lol! Isn't he just adorable!

syria- demoness of water: lol! Sorry for taking so long!

Inuyasha's Girl and Kikyou hater: I'll do my best! Thanks for waiting!

Yuki Asao: well that's one vote for Shippou! Thanks!

darkpriestressofhell: hehehe… thanks for waiting!

Kaiyou87: aw, thanks! That's so sweet of you!

Love of Blue Crescent Moon: I hope he didn't become OOC. THANKS for the constant support!

Priestess of Nottingham: lol! Thanks for waiting!

Golden-Eyed-Girl: aw, you're so sweet! Thank you so much!

sesshyslove4ever234: thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Riyo Sohma: lol! I assure you, I understood nothing of your second sentence but I appreciate it nonetheless!


	20. Thank You

**Chapter 20: Thank you**

Inu-yasha looked away, hiding the scowl on his face. It wasn't right. Why should Sesshoumaru take official claim over her? Why should he allow it? Because it was an Inu royalty tradition that the older brother must pick his mate first.

The older brother was always first. He was first to the throne, first to the lands and first to take a mate. The younger brothers must wait for the older brother to be mated for them to have a mate themselves. The oldest would be the next lord of the land and he will only be replaced by the younger if he dies. It was an old treasured tradition which he chose to break a long time ago by trying to take the throne from his brother.

He failed though and that resulted into Sesshoumaru banishing him from the Western Lands, never to return. But that was almost eighty years ago. The past was past. Now was the most important. And now, Kagome was in Sesshoumaru's arms. He had planned to take Kagome as his mate after everything with Naraku was finally over and Sesshoumaru finally chose one as well. Though he did have hesitations, his mind being plagued by his past love, Kikyou, he really did love Kagome. He never expected Sesshoumaru would do something completely not him.

He never thought Sesshoumaru would choose Kagome. She was his complete opposite. She had the biggest, kindest heart he'd ever known. And Sesshoumaru had, as far as he knew, no heart at all. So why choose Kagome? Was Sesshoumaru simply doing this to hurt him? Would Sesshoumaru really go that low just to exact his revenge?

"Sesshoumaru, look!" he heard Kagome shout. He turned to them and found her pointing dead ahead. Inu-yasha looked and there he saw smoke! There was a village on fire! "We have to help them!" she finished.

"We need not involve ourselves in others' business." Sesshoumaru icily stated.

"Sesshoumaru, they could know something about Haruko!" That was the only excuse Kagome could give Sesshoumaru to have him agree to help the possibly burning villagers.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. He knew it wasn't her true reason for wishing to entangle the whole group with the problems of that nameless village. But she did have a point. These villagers might have seen Haruko or maybe even know where to find Naraku. He couldn't let that possibility simply slip away.

He turned his head to Inu-yasha and said, "We go to the village." Then he sped up and so did Kirara, following his lead. Inu-yasha felt anger inside of him. Since when was he the leader of the group? Who gave him the right to order everyone around? This wasn't right. But he sped up anyway, not wanting to be left eating everyone's dust.

They came to the village and saw a gang of Amazon-like women youkai attacking the villagers and setting their homes on fire. Miroku took sight of one who was just about to stab an old man. She had brown dry hair in a high ponytail with a scar across her pretty face. They wore armor like those of a man's under short skirted, blood stained white Kimonos.

Before the antagonist could drive the sharp, glimmering knife through the old man's body, an oversized boomerang collided with her hand, knocking the knife far out of her grasp. They all stopped and followed the boomerang with their dull purple eyes. The boomerang came back to a strong grip, Sango held it firmly as if it was a flag.

They didn't even have a second thought at seeing the group of intruders standing in their way. Quickly they jumped from the ground and attacked. They circled the group and cackled in a terrifyingly wicked fashion. Sango said something to Sesshoumaru who simply happened to be pressed behind her, in a defensive position much like hers. "When youkais pillage a village in groups, they're bound to have someone leading them."

"I understand." Sesshoumaru quickly said. "I will take Kagome and Inu-yasha. Will you and the monk be able to fend for yourselves?" It was strange to hear such a thing from Sesshoumaru. They were talking as if they were actually comrades.

Sango nodded with determination. Sesshoumaru nodded as well then jumped, landing beside Kagome. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said out of surprise.

"Come with me." He said, grabbing her arm gently then lifting her up bridal style. "Inu-yasha!" he called. Inu-yasha turned to him, his sword unsheathed and ready to taste blood. "Come with me." With that he started running from the erupting battle.

Inu-yasha caught up with his sprint and said, "Oi! Where are we going! The battle's over there!"

"We will look for the leader of these sorry excuses for youkais. She is most likely in the chief's hut." Sesshoumaru explained, turning his gaze from left to right, looking for a hut that wasn't burning into ashes.

Inu-yasha slashed at the youkai woman who dared to stand in their way. "So all we have to do is look for the Chief's hut?" Kagome clarified. Sesshoumaru nodded his response. Inu-yasha slashed another youkai in their way and heard a scream near a blood-splattered hut.

"There!" Inu-yasha yelled, pointing his tetsusaiga towards the unharmed hut.

Sesshoumaru turned to it then said to Inu-yasha sternly, "Make haste." He sprinted towards the hut with Inu-yasha at his tail and Kagome anticipated their discovery. She hoped no one else would be hurt.

Sango hit another youkai woman with her boomerang right at the midsection, making her jump away. Miroku was fending them off fairly well, apologizing to the many beautiful women when he used his staff to hit them at the back of their neck, successfully knocking them out in the process. Shippou was quite good too; it seemed the short time they'd been training the kit served to be quite helpful.

Sango punched an attacker right at her jaw, successfully knocking her away. She heard the battle cry of another enemy behind her so she jumped and sent a spinning kick her way, hitting the side of her head. After the last one fell, there came another one with a dagger. Sango bent to the ground and used her boomerang to make her enemy loose her footing and fall on her back.

The enemy quickly got back to her feet and attacked her again. She used her boomerang to defend herself from the slashes of the knife then spun, kicking her enemy's stomach then her head when she bent over, then she attacked her stomach again, successfully pushing her away. She ran forward, punching her opponent's chest and stomach then spinning her boomerang over her head to knock the enemy out, sending the youkai woman spinning towards the ground.

A youkai was just about to kick Shippou when he blocked it with his arms, pushing it away. He pressed his palms and forehead to the ground, pushing himself into the air and hitting the youkai's chest with his outstretched legs. He knocked her to a tree bark and actually felt his pride grow. He was fighting. He wasn't just cowering over a corner, he was actually helping them. He no longer felt hopeless and defenseless. He felt stronger now.

He became alert when he heard a swift sound behind him and rolled forward to avoid the knife that flew his way. It imbedded itself into the root of the tree in front of him. Shippou looked at it with wide eyes then steadied his heart beat quickly. He ran towards the knife, taking it out of its wooden sheath then turned to throw the knife at his opponent. But then he saw another knife coming his way, he quickly jumped; the knife missed him by merely an inch.

Shippou didn't wait to land before throwing the knife at his enemy. It hit her right at the heart. Shippou's eyes widened at the sight of the blood spurring out of her wound. Fear. He was afraid. Of what? Death. Death was right in front of him, taking away his enemy and turning to him with those gloomy empty eyes. He felt fear at the sight of death. He finally met the infamous death and he feared for his life. Would he be next? Would he some day see those gloomy empty eyes laughing at him triumphantly, emptying him of his soul? And at the thought of death only one thought, strange as it may be, came to his mind.

_Haruko_

That was his first kill. And the only thought that comforted him was Haruko's lonely face, turning to him and smiling genuinely. He wanted to keep the loneliness from consuming her. He wished to keep her safe forever. And if he was going to protect Haruko, he'd have to kill a few people.

* * *

Arashi nodded to himself, feeling the heat from her forehead slowly weakening. "It seems that your fever is starting to go away." Haruko simply stared down at her blanketed lap, doing her best to ignore the fact that another wolf was touching her, despite the fact that the doctor was indeed quite handsome. "I advice that you eat some food to give your body the strength it needs." He said, trying to get her to eat. Kouga seemed very troubled when he said that Haruko wouldn't eat. So, Arashi took it upon himself to help him out.

"Thank you for your advice." Haruko said. But then she thought, _but that doesn't mean I'll do it._ Arashi smiled at her charmingly then went out of the hut. Haruko sighed then went back to bed, being comforted by the scent of autumn. His scent. She won't eat anything stolen. It will be like poison to her soul, she just knew it. And yet…_gurgle, gurgle, gurgle._ She could practically hear her stomach eating itself out of desperation. She was sooo hungry! She held onto her stomach, lying on her side and curling into a ball. _Ouch, ouch, ouch! I'm straved!_

Kouga watched her struggle from the doorway with an apathetic expression. "You wouldn't be in pain right now if you had eaten the food I gave you earlier." But then he ducked, avoiding another random item she just managed to pick up and throw at him. He straightened his back, and swore he heard an indistinct cry of pain from behind him.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were hungry. I didn't know you were P.M.S'ing." he teased.

She quickly jolted to sit up straight and stare at him with a blush of indignation. "I am not P.M.S'ing!" she grabbed another miscellaneous item but Kouga was fast to grab her wrist and stop her from throwing it at him.

"Can you not throw stuff at me whenever you can't take a joke? I went through a lot of trouble to get these things, you know?" Kouga said, taking the item out of her grasp and placing it as far away a possible. Haruko frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Seeing that she was behaving, he sat down on the floor and said, "So, tell me something about yourself, inu-hime." She looked at him suspiciously then looked out the window.

"What do you want to know?" she owed it to him to at least be polite. He helped her and she shouldn't be ungrateful.

"Hm? What about why you were being chased by Kagura?"

"Naraku kidnapped me and I ran away. He sent her after me." She answered plainly. "Kanna helped me…"

"Kanna? The kid with the mirror?"

"Hai."

"Okaaay… why did Naraku kidnap you?"

Haruko furrowed her eyebrows at him. Why should he know? She closed her eyes then opened them again slowly, revealing lonely blue eyes. "He wanted me to help him conquer the Western Lands."

"But you didn't agree?" he stared curiously at her expression. She looked really lonesome. Somehow it was dampening his mood too.

"Of course, not. Naraku…he's not even good enough to try and conquer the Western Lands. No one else is. My—" she stopped before saying 'my father' then continued, "Sesshoumaru-sama is the only one who should rule the Western Lands."

Oh yeah, she looked a lot like Sesshoumaru. Therefore she must be somehow related to him. "So, speaking of 'Sesshoumaru-sama', what are you to him anyway?"

Haruko looked at him with a small tender smile, a lonely smile, the first smile he's seen from her ever since they met. "Nothing. Yet." That was half true. In this time, she wasn't born yet. She was nothing yet. "I'm non-existent for now."

Kouga looked at her with a raised brow. Strange. She was so strange. "What is that? Some depressed person thing?" he asked. Sesshoumaru must've broken her heart or something. Why else should she be so depressed? Maybe she was his little sister? No, she couldn't be. Inu Taisho only had two sons, and then he died. So what was her relation to Sesshoumaru then?

She simply smiled at him that lonely smile again then closed her eyes and lay back to the bed. "I'm tired."

It was obvious that she avoided the question. He was curious but he decided to wait for her to tell him. If she wasn't ready to talk about it, he won't force her to. He shrugged to himself, "Alright, you need your rest anyway." He stood and walked towards her. She opened her eyes to watch him suspiciously, only to watch him pull the blanket up to her chin. He smiled boyishly down at her, "Sweet dreams, Inu-hime."

He gave her forehead a tender pat then walked out of the hut. She slowly, carefully brought a finger to her forehead. Was that what people call tenderness? Was that a way to show tenderness? It wasn't hostile. It wasn't perverted either. It didn't have an underlying intention. At least it didn't feel that way. What was that just then?

* * *

The old man struggled out of his captor's mental chains, trying to move his arms. But then there was a pain on his chest and he could practically feel her hand squeezing his heart inside his chest.

She smiled coyly at him when he screamed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." She said. "I told you not to piss me off, didn't I, grandpa?" she leaned forward, spreading her legs and resting her arm on her left lap, looking down at him lying on the ground. "I told you I wanted every food in your village for my troops. I always get what I want, grandpa. Remember that." She said, smiling wickedly down at him. Her eyes darkened for a moment and the old man suddenly felt his chest getting crushed as if a large weight was put into it.

"Omoi." She released the old man from her mental bonds when she heard her name being called by a low velvety voice. The brunet with purple eyes looked up at who called him and was pleasantly surprised by the sight of the great Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru. They didn't know each other personally but it seems that they've heard of each other.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She acknowledged, standing up from her chair and bowing humbly to him as if mocking him. "What an honor it is to be graced by your majesty." She smiled at him cockily and put her hand on her hips. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Gather your women and evacuate this village." Sesshoumaru said, glaring at the contentious woman. Simply her disrespectful attitude made him detest her already. She wore the same kimono as her comrades but didn't wear armor, revealing her cleavage and long creamy legs.

"Heh," she scoffed. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama, demo I won't leave unless I get what I want." She looked at a piece of sharp wood, fallen from a broken piece of chair from earlier, and her eyes darkened. The piece of wood started floating and shot off towards Sesshoumaru's heart. But then an arrow intercepted that rather large piece of wood. Omoi turned sharply to the door and found a girl there with a bow and an arrow aimed at her.

"Wow, I'm really getting better at this." Kagome said, never taking her eyes from her target.

"You know, I don't like it when people intrude in my affairs." Omoi said, looking at the whole broken chair from where the earlier piece came from. Her eyes darkened and it started flying towards Kagome. Inu-yasha was outside, fending off the many more youkais trying to help their master. Sesshoumaru easily flicked it away with his whip. It didn't even get close enough to threaten Kagome for she stood strong and kept her aim at Omoi.

"Oooh, a man with a whip." Omoi smirked coyly then licked her lips. "Sexy."

Sesshoumaru ignored her, turning to Kagome instead. "Kagome, take the old man and have Inu-yasha escort you back to the taijiya and the monk."

Kagome glanced at him with doubtful eyes, "What about you?"

"I am perfectly capable of conquering this battle." When Kagome still looked at him doubtfully, he sternly said, "Go." Kagome was hesitant to leave him but he ordered her to. She quickly went to the old man, gently comforting him and picking him up, winding his arm over her shoulders and holding onto his side to support him.

"You don't leave with my prey, onna!" she yelled, looking at her and darkening her eyes. Sesshoumaru sensed that Kagome was in trouble so he came in front of her and accepted the invisible blow; it was as if he was hit by a marble boulder but he was graceful enough to stand his ground and merely flinch though his armor had already cracked and fallen to the ground.

Sesshoumaru glared at her, "Your battle is with me, Omoi, lady of the minds."

Kagome turned back to him with worried eyes and said before leaving, "Please take care, Sesshoumaru." That warmed his heart. She really knew how to strengthen her hold over him. He turned his head to her, shadowing his eyes with his bangs so that the enemy would not see his eyes.

"Thank…you." He said softly and quietly. He wanted only her to hear and fortunately, Omoi was not an inu youkai which means she has no sensitive hearing.

Miroku hit another one on the head. Another lunged at him and he blocked the attack with his staff. He was really getting tired of these women. Yes, they were beautiful. Yes, their bodies were like those of goddesses. But they were as annoying as heck! One managed to grab him from behind but Miroku was strong enough to flip the female youkai over to fall on her back. Unfortunately, the skirt the Amazon was wearing flew and showed Miroku that…

"YOU'RE NOT A WOMAN!" The enemy stood up slowly, blushing at the discovery of his secret. But he stood tall nonetheless.

"Even if I'm not a woman, I am still one of them!" he boldly said. Miroku looked at him with disgust. To think that a cross-dresser put his arms around him was so disgusting! "I won't forgive you for looking under my skirt! No matter how handsome you are!" he attacked. Miroku shivered.

Miroku punched him square in the face. Now he had no regrets on hurting the youkai in front of him. He wasn't one to hurt women but seeing as he wasn't really a woman; it gave him a freedom to do as he wished. The youkai held his nose then glared at him, attacking again. He stopped the youkai from attacking by punching his face again, then his stomach, then back to the face, and then kicked his knee, making him fall on one knee.

Miroku used his staff to hit the youkai cross dresser up-side his head. The youkai somersaulted backwards then pushed himself from the ground and hit Miroku on the face with the heels of his hands. The staff flew out of Miroku's grasp but he was quick to jump away. The youkai somersaulted forward but Miroku had already punched him. He quickly ran to get his staff and hit the youkai on the head.

The youkai fell back on a tree bark. Miroku felt disgust running throughout his body. To think that a cross dresser would take interest in him… _hhhhh…the horror_. The youkai struggled to open his eyes and look at the disgusted monk. "Y-You're s-s-sooo s-s-strong…" He couldn't help himself, he took off his sandal and threw it at the cross dresser's head, knocking him out. He grimaced and shivered at the thought of him and a cross dresser together. _The horror._

**Review Responses:**

Riyo Sohma: thanks for the info! Cool!

Sand: hehehe…thanks for reviewing!

Sesshoumaru's Miko: Oh, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!

Sukuri 99: arigatou!

Nakamura Ayumi: thank you! I'll do my best!

hipkid727: oh thank you! That makes me so happy! I'd love to read your story some time!

Love of Blue Crescent Moon: Depends on how good the Inu-tachi will be! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! Thanks for reviewing!

Silverstar871: thanks! I'm glad it touched you!

Ryu: hehehehe! Thanks for waiting!

psycogirl234: yes, it seems I'm quite the evil one. Thanks!

Golden-Eyed-Girl: hahaha! Oh, I see! Thanks for waiting!

Rose of the F.I.C.: gomen if I offended you with Kouga's depiction. But please don't fret. He won't be a minute character here! Believe it or not, he actually plays a very important role! Thanks for telling me!

RedButterfly-1216: oh, that is so sweet! Thank you for everything!

destinyheart15: thanks for your undying support! I really appreciate it! Tantalizing? Thanks!

Trinity of Dreams: thanks! I'll consider it! Thank you again!

Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King: oh, thank you! blush I do what I can.

darkpriestressofhell: thanks for waiting!

smurf87: thanks for waiting! I hope you liked it!

black-cat-on-the-wall: hahahaha! Thanks for waiting! I hope you liked it!

Mitsukai13: thank you!

lil mutt face grl: it's alright! Thanks!

Hikaritenshi2000: thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

sesshyholic: thanks! I'll do my best!

sheenachi: yes, sadly. I'll do my best! Thanks!

Bloom Flower: thanks!

Inuyasha's Girl and Kikyou hater: thank you!

1kenshinlover: hehehe… I'm glad to know you don't skip Haruko's parts. Thanks for everything!

Priestess of Nottingham: thanks!

Niaka1: yes, Fate can be quite the evil biotch. Hehehe…thanks for waiting!

Kaiyou87: oh, thank you! I'm so happy you were enlightened!

sessyqueen9205: thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

sesshyslove4ever234: thank you!


	21. Spicy

**_Just for the record, Sesshoumaru has two hands in this story. I suppose he regenerated it. (or however you'd like to imagine him getting his arm back) For those who question the meanings of the words I use, I used an English-Japanese translator so I think I used the right words. Thanks for the concern though! And to the reviewer who asked why Kouga didn't smell Sesshoumaru and Kagome on Haruko, it's because of the rain in chapter 13: Frailty. And just for the info, all the scenes in My Daughter are taken from my wild imagination so please don't think that the coincidently similar scenes from other anime's are connected in any way. And if you're wondering why I'm posting this up here and I'm not putting the Review Responses down there, it's thanks to Yuki Asao who warned me that there's a rumor that those stories with review responses were taken off. And of course, I don't want to take the risk and have my story taken off. So sorry but no more Review Responses segment. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME THEIR CONSTANT SUPPORT! ARIGATOU! _**

**Chapter 21: Spicy**

Clash! Their weapons clashed violently but neither of them moved away. Their forces were equal, the sun gleamed on both weapons; Sesshoumaru' toukijin and Omoi's scythe. Their faces were close enough to whisper anything and hear it as if casually speaking. Their clothes were tattered from the battle that ensued. Omoi's mental and physical powers nearly equaled those of Sesshoumaru's.

Even through her struggles, she managed to flash him a sly smirk fit only for a fox. "You know it's a pity." Sesshoumaru gave one powerful push, making her fall back. In mid air, Omoi spun, swinging her scythe along with her so that its blade would stab Sesshoumaru's back. But Sesshoumaru was quick to block it with Testusaiga inside its sheath. He slashed his sword diagonally, aiming to slash the woman merely a few inches from her. But Omoi jumped away just in time.

She landed with her feet against the wall of the hut; it creaked under the high pressure. She pushed herself off, lunging towards him. Sesshoumaru was ready for her, "To think that a girl like her could subjugate a man like you." His eyes narrowed angrily. He slashed at her but she used her mental powers to stop the sword from being brought down upon her. Sesshoumaru was mildly surprised. Her mental abilities were stronger than he thought.

She speared him into a wall, quickly curling into a ball, setting her feet on his person and pushing herself away. She somersaulted and landed on her feet. His body made a whole on the wall but he was still standing. Sesshoumaru brought his eyes up to her, revealing blazing icy glares. "Ah-ah-ah!" she said. Suddenly, there was a force holding Sesshoumaru's limbs back to what remained of the wall. She smiled confidently and winked, "But I understand, lord Sesshoumaru."

She walked towards him seductively, her hips swaying and showing off her shapely long legs. "I can sense it too. The power of the Shikon no Tama."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth at her, not very pleased with what she was trying to do. "I wouldn't let that power go either." She stopped in front of him, positioning her scythe beside her in a way only a model in a magazine would do. "But you know, we **can** work together to get that Shikon. You won't have to stick with such a weak little human anymore. What do you say, lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru simply glared at her. "The illusion you entertain in your mind that a filthy wench like you could ever come to my favor offends me."

"So, that's that then?" she asked, coming so close that they were practically nose to nose.

"Your stench disgusts this Sesshoumaru." He all but spat in her face.

"Aw…" she whined. But then a sadistic smile came upon her peerless face. "That's fine with me. I have more ways than one." With that, she put both hands on both sides of his beautiful, flawless face and did something Sesshoumaru considered completely disgusting! She pushed her mouth onto his! Suddenly memories flashed throughout his mind. Past. His past. The darkness. The blood. The loneliness. The horror only stopped when she finally pulled away.

He glared angrily at her, feeling defiled, shaking away the memories. She winked at him with a giggle and jumped just in time to evade a swift arrow glowing a hot pink. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction; it embedded itself right beside his head. He looked to the door and found an angry looking Kagome aiming threateningly at the she-youkai on the other side of the hut.

"You shouldn't push yourself on someone who doesn't like you. It's not fitting for a lady." She said through gritted teeth, having enough self control as to not let the arrow fly so soon.

Omoi giggled again, this time with a mischievous glint in her bright purple eyes. "I'll see you soon, Sesshoumaru-sama." She blew him a kiss and looked up to the ceiling. Her eyes darkened and there soon became a whole in the roof.

"No, you don't!" Kagome yelled, letting the arrow fly. She jumped out of the hut just in time and whistled in the air. Upon hearing this, every one of the Amazon youkai women looked up at her and quickly ran away, escaping with their master.

Inu-yasha watched them all run away and cried out, "Oi! Where're you going!" he set the sword down and scratched his head. What just happened there?

Sesshoumaru rubbed his wrists, still feeling the aftereffects of Omoi's mental bond. It was then that he looked at Kagome, who was looking at her feet with angry eyes. She turned to him with those angry eyes and said, "The village chief is safe." In an icy manner. He raised a brow and smirked knowingly at her. She was jealous. Little miss pure of heart, innocent, nurturing Kagome was jealous.

"What are **you** smiling at?" she pouted. She turned away testily. The knowing smirk still played upon his lips. Somehow, the thought of making Kagome jealous was quite satisfying.

* * *

Haruko watched from beneath her long, black lashes as Kouga was just starting to settle in for the night. He had already put a mat on the floor and was taking off his armor. She was pretending to be asleep, regulating her every breath and watching him warily. Just because he was kind to her didn't mean she should trust him completely.

After discarding his armor, revealing a well toned, lean torso, he took off his boots and let down his hair. That was when she noticed the darkness of those long ebony locks. It was as black as onyx, flowing like waterfalls, shining as if polished. So it seemed he wasn't as unattractive as she thought he was. Her eyes drooped sleepily. Well, he didn't have Touya's body, nor did he have Akito's intellect. He didn't have Shippou-sama's smile, nor did he have her father's grace. So what was it that made him, Kouga of the wolf clan…unique? She closed her eyes to rest them. Speaking of her father, she wondered what they were doing at that moment.

She wondered how Shippou-sama was doing. She hoped he was alright. The last time she saw him, he was knocked unconscious. She hoped he wasn't hurt too much. And her father, he must be so worried. She didn't want him to worry. She didn't want to cause him trouble. But perhaps that was a task she had already accomplished by coming to the past in the first place. But before her train of thoughts could continue, she unknowingly fell into a silent slumber.

Kouga turned; about to walk to the mat he set right beside the bed he gave her, when he laid eyes on the person he gave his bed to. And at the sight of her, any regret that he may get for giving her his bed would be completely squashed. She slept peacefully on her side, the blanket reaching the midsection of her forearm. The kimono was accidentally loose, showing a bit of her shoulder off. Just when he thought he was being rude, she moaned in her sleep and shrugged to put her shoulder closer to her jaw, leading his eyes to her luscious lips. Oh Kami.

And the most ironic part was that it wasn't actually supposed to be so…enticing. He's seen more flesh from other women before. But the sight of her left much for his imagination to roam. The thought of peeling that expensive silk fabric from her unexplored body entered his mind. He quickly shoved it away. But then the thought of getting under those covers replaced the very thought he shoved away. Whoever thought modesty could be so…enticing?

It was a wonder why no one's taken her yet. If she was always this way, men of all races from one-hundred feet away must be hounding her by now. This was bad. What if she suddenly wakes up and smells him? Arousal had a spicy scent and was quick to be recognized. Especially with the inus since their olfactory sense was one of the most sensitive. Next to the wolves' of course.

He slapped himself silly and went out of the hut. There was a waterfall nearby and it was a freezing cold night outside. He planned to take a bath before going to bed. He'll just take a bath in the freezing cold water in the freezing cold night to forget all about his perverted thoughts. He planned to get some rope for later too. For what? To tie himself down until he can't break out of it, of course. Who knows what he might do in his sleep? Better safe than sorry.

* * *

Kagome lay comfortably on the grassy hill, her hands resting on her stomach, comfortably staring at the stars. She thought of many things, but one of them dominated everything else. That smirk on Sesshoumaru's face as he witnessed her uncovered jealousy. Hmph! He was probably just happy that a sexy, big boobed, long legged, beautiful woman kissed him! Hmph! That womanizer! And to think that he didn't even bother to explain or apologize or make any excuse that told her that he didn't like it! That womanizer! Well, he'll just see who's not gonna kiss him tonight or any other night for that matter! As long as he won't apologize, she won't go anywhere near him!

"Do you not realize the danger you are in alone in the dark?" came a low velvety voice.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled out of surprise, jolting to sit up right. He stood right beside her form and looked as regal as always. It was then that she remembered her composure and her former thoughts. She started pouting and crossed her arms, looking away sulkily.

The smirk still remained on Sesshoumaru's lips. It was quite uncharacteristic. "I didn't realize you were one to sulk."

She just pouted further, "Did you like it?"

He raised a curious brow at her and she looked at him with impatience. "When she kissed you!" she blushed and looked away, "did you like it?"

She heard him sitting down beside her and was surprised when he answered, "Do you not trust me enough to answer no?" he lied down onto the grass and closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze of the night. But he soon opened them to look up at her, hovering over him with a warm smile on her face.

"I like that. That smile on your face. I like it a lot. You should smile like that more often." Slowly, his clawed hand rose to her face, tracing her every feature. The smile vanished from his face, melting into a frown.

"If what Haruko predicted is true…" he already knew it was true but he wished it wasn't so. "then you will die before this Sesshoumaru's own death."

The smile didn't vanish from her soft lips. He traced those very lips with his fingers delicately as if she would break upon heavy pressure. "Yes, it'll be that way." She answered.

He wanted to imbed the memory of her in his mind so that he may never forget. The way she talked, the way she dressed, the way she smiled and the way she laughed; the way she cried, the way she kissed, the way she blushed and the way she looked. He never wanted to forget her.

"When I die, you have my permission to take another mate. Just make sure she makes you and Haruko happy, okay?" she smiled cheerfully. She didn't want him to be lonely like the way Haruko described it to her. She didn't want him to be alone at night, calling for her in his sleep. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted that smile to always be on him. Always. "I'm sure you can find an easy replacement for me."

His fingers stopped just beneath her sapphire blue eye and he slowly moved his hand to the back of her head. The other hand went to her back. "I can, but I won't." he then pulled her down into a sweet, soft kiss.

She was quick to surrender. So much for not going near him. He pulled her closer until their bodies were practically molded as one. She moaned as his slick tongue entered her mouth and tasted her insatiably. She pulled away for air but when she finally caught her breath, he had already pulled her down for another.

When he finally let her free, she looked at him and blushed. What was that that was sticking out of him? It was hard and she felt it against the spot in between her legs. "S-Sesshoumaru, what—"

But before she could ask, Sesshoumaru had already turned them over, being the one on top now. Kagome blushed furiously. She wasn't sure if she was ready for something like this. Maybe they were taking it a bit too fast. But he just looked down at her and said, "I will wait for the moment when you are…ready. Until then, I give you my word that this Sesshoumaru will abstain from any sexual contact with any woman other than yourself." She blushed even more at that. Talking about it that way, out in the open, was even more embarrassing.

But she smiled and laughed nonetheless. It was adorable the way he said it. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru. But what's the catch?" she said, raising her brow at him playfully. He smirked down at her.

"You will stay with me forever." Her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"But, Sesshoumaru, I—"

"No. Forever. This Sesshoumaru will not settle for anything less."

"But—" before she could speak any more, he already captured her lips. Sesshoumaru was rarely this childish. But Kagome was worth relinquishing his pride. He wanted her to stay with him forever and he will find a way to make that happen. She became the door to escape the dark confines of his past. And he will not let that door be replaced by a mere window. He will never let her go.

* * *

Inu-yasha looked up at the starry night sky in deep thought. He tried to think rationally but was failing because of the many emotions bubbling up inside. Being a person of, though denied many times, a kind heart, he didn't want to break Kagome and his half-brother up. They had too much of a good thing, even he can't be blind about that. But then again, love makes a man selfish and jealous. He didn't want Kagome to be with anyone else but him. Yet he knew what he felt was wrong.

So then there was only one option for him now. Challenge Sesshoumaru to a duel. It was how the noble inu-youkais of the past settled everything. The strongest shall win and the weak shall accept any punishment the winner sees fit for him. He knew Sesshoumaru was far stronger than him. But it was worth a try.

"Inu-yasha." He turned to the one that put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Shippou." He acknowledged.

Shippou sat beside him on the rock, watching the stars twinkle up in the sky. "Don't hurt Kagome anymore."

He froze at that, his eyes widening and his blood running cold. Hurt Kagome? Since when did he hurt Kagome? He would never! "S-Shippou—I…"

"Kagome is a happy person, Inu-yasha. She always smiles at us. But we all know that those smiles were incomplete, half empty. When Haruko and Sesshoumaru came, those smiles became brighter, fuller. I've never seen her smile that way before. I like that smile. And if you go on with your selfishness, you'll rip her apart. She loves you, Inu-yasha. But she's in love with her family. Don't make her choose between you and the future she wants to have." Shippou never looked away from the stars throughout his whole speech.

Inu-yasha turned away, feeling his heart clench painfully. "I don't—"

"I don't know what you've been through, Inu-yasha, so I have no right to tell you how you should act. But…when Haruko came, she gave us a glimpse of the future. A lot of people were at peace in that future. There were only a few tears in that future. I liked that future. A future where there were less killing and wars…I'm not saying this because I'm alive in that future. I'm saying this because…I love Kagome. She's like a mother to me. And I'll do anything for her." That was when Shippou looked at him with a soft smile, the childish smile he possessed

"I understand." Inu-yasha said simply and softly, as if a child reprimanded by a father.

Shippou patted his hand twice and gently cooed, "It's gonna be alright, Inu-yasha. I know it's all gonna work out fine."


	22. I Love You

**It seems like some people are still confused. Kagome's eyes here are blue/sapphire because I've taken it from the manga. And to answer the question of a reviewer, I'm only 14. I started writing stories when I was 12. I only posted as Warm-Ice only earlier this year. Thank you to everyone who gave their praises, I'm very flattered and I appreciate all your support! And to the reviewer who suggested the future Sesshoumaru follow Haruko, I've thought of that too. Unfortunately, I don't think Sesshoumaru would be daring enough to take the risk of changing the past just like what Haruko did/is doing. It'd be most unwise, though I do admit that it does add some more excitement. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed with such sweet words. They serve as my lullaby.**

**Chapter 22: I Love You**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as if waking up from a violent nightmare and found himself somewhere he'd never seen before. It was a strange new world. He was in a white room with young humans littering the room in strange clothes. Strange looking tables and chairs were set in a formal pattern around the floor and there was a platform up front with an older looking human poking at a green board with writings he had never seen before. What was this? Where was he?

There was a loud yet chaste ringing noise out of nowhere and the older human up front bid everyone goodbye and left.

"Hey, Taiyoukai-kun, are you alright? You seem out of it lately." He turned to look at the beautiful female sitting next to him. She had brown hair in a high ponytail and amethyst eyes. A name popped into his mind and he quickly became alert.

"Lady Omoi." Escaped his lips.

Omoi blushed and said, "geez, Taiyoukai-kun, I know we've been dating for a while now but you really shouldn't call me by my first name so soon. People will start making rumors."

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. "What is this trickery?"

Omoi furrowed her eyes at him, "What? What are you talking about? Hey, we're still on for tonight, right?" when he didn't answer, she sighed as if it was typical of him. "The movies? We're supposed to watch a horror film tonight, remember? You said so yourself last night."

He remembered saying something like that. The memories were slowly creeping into his mind. But everything was too vague. It didn't feel right. He looked at Omoi who stood up and hefted her brown leather bag. He knew that apparel. He'd seen that on someone before.

_Kagome_

"Arg!" his hand quickly flew to his head as the momentary yet sharp pain started to null.

"Taiyoukai-kun? What's wrong?" she asked with worry.

He put up his hand to stop her from coming any closer. "Nothing."

"You know, you've been getting that headache more often nowadays. Maybe I should take you to the clinic?" she asked gently.

Clinic, a medical facility, the thought entered his mind as if it was simply inserted to a computer. How did he know that? "No. I'm…fine." She didn't seem to want to inflict any harm on him. He seemed to be 'dating' her, whatever that may be. So was he courting her? Why was he courting her?

He stood and took his bag, walking to the door where the other students were exiting as well. "Where're you going?" she called.

He stopped. If he was courting her then he must be in love with her. Was he? "Home." He said instinctively.

"Alright, pick me up tonight at seven?"

He hesitated for a moment but then answered, "Alright."

Omoi smiled, watching him leave. She always got what she wanted.

As he walked the school halls, he passed by a door with the label of Men's Room above it. He entered and saw a faucet. He was slowly recognizing everything around him. He turned on the faucet and splashed the cold water on his beautiful face. He sighed. What was happening with him? Why did he feel so anomalous? He wiped his face and saw himself reflected on the large bathroom mirror.

A young teen at the age of nineteen, a neat tie and white polo shirt tucked in a pair of black pants. His hair was platinum blonde, short, and his eyes were an amazing gold. He was top one in the class, having an average of ninety-five. Many women adored him but he had his eyes set on no one else but Omoi, his childhood friend. She was there for him when his mother and father died of a car accident. She was always there for him. But why was it that he couldn't remember what his house looked like?

He touched his cheek. Why'd he feel like something should be there? His hand rose to his forehead. Something was missing.

_Haruko_

"Arg!" there it was again. That pain! He gently massaged his aching head, doing his best to banish the pain. What was going on?

_SESSHOUMARU! WAKE UP!_

A male voice yelled in his mind.

_Inu-yasha_

"ARG!" The pain came once again but sharper this time. It hurt so much that he fell back only to hit his back on the tiled walls of the men's restroom. He slowly slid down to squat, holding his head the whole time. The pain. Why wouldn't it go away?

_Sesshoumaru, why won't you open your eyes!_

A child's voice yelled.

_Shippou_

"ARGH! ARG!" stop! Somebody stop the pain!

_Sesshoumaru, please…please wake up…_

_Kagome_

"Taiyoukai-sempai, what's wrong?" a boy yelled, coming into Sesshoumaru's view just before everything went dark.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone turned to a tree branch from looking down at the catatonic body of Sesshoumaru. Soon, the darkness of the night was banished by the rising of the golden sun; the sun which only Sesshoumaru's eyes could rival. Yet it seems that today the sun held his rays with pride seeing that there was no one to rival him now. Sesshoumaru would not open his eyes.

And as the darkness of the night vanished, the light revealed the form of a beautiful woman sitting on top of a tree branch and an army of female youkais surrounding them.

"Omoi!" Kagome yelled with gritted teeth. Her hold on Sesshoumaru' body tightened.

"Awww, did I scare you, little human wench? HAHAHAHA! Don't cry, little girl, Sesshoumaru-sama is not dead…yet."

"What did you say!" Shippou yelled violently. How dare she!

"Sesshoumaru's dreaming right now. He's dreaming a wonderful dream, about the future. And no one can wake him up except for the one who gave him that dream in the first place. Yours truly."

Omoi could clearly see the unshed tears in the human woman's eyes. Stupid human. Stupid weak human.

"Unfortunately, that sweet dream of his will turn out to be a…deadly nightmare soon enough. Of course I'm not so evil as to kill such a beautiful creature. So I can stop this dream of his right now…if…you surrender the Shikon no Tama to me." She held out her hand with a devious smirk and a dangerous glint in her eyes. "If not, the dream will kill him and my army will kill you."

"Bitch!" Inu-yasha cursed aloud.

But Omoi ignored him and kept her eyes on Kagome. "What do you say, Kagome?"

Her eyes widened. "How do you—"

"I learned that from his memory. When I kissed the beautiful Lord Sesshoumaru, I searched through his mind. I saw you, I saw him," she nodded to Inu-yasha. "I saw a lot of things. Sesshoumaru-sama has a really good memory, you know?"

"Don't mock him!" Kagome yelled angrily. Tears fell from her eyes at the thought of the exchange. The fate of many lives for the life of Sesshoumaru. Loosing the Shikon no Tama or loosing Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not mocking him." She shrugged. "And last night, I touched you, and saw an amazing other world. I figured, if Sesshoumaru-sama would like to have a dream, it should be of something new to him. Something fitting for a king." She smiled devilishly down at her, "So, what's your answer? Sesshoumaru-sama? Or Shikon no Tama?"

* * *

Kouga walked around his lands, in his sleep he had felt a rather loud ringing in his head. Meaning, his lands were under attack. But he couldn't leave so soon. For one thing, he had to struggle out of the tight ropes by himself and another thing was that he had to make sure that Haruko was safe when she wakes up. He went from village to village, checking if everything was alright.

Yes, he stole from his own territory. But it wasn't recognized to be his. When his father died, no one knew he had a son. No one knew there was an heir to the Eastern Lands. When he was old enough, he tried to tell everyone that he was indeed the son of his father. But no one believed him. They beat him and his family until they were forced to leave their own village. The humans dominated. That was when Kouga decided, if they wouldn't recognize him as their lord, they would recognize him as their enemy. From then on, they started to pillage the Eastern Lands.

It was all working out just the way he wanted it to. But then he met Kagome. She showed him that humans weren't as heartless as he thought. From then on, he stopped killing people. But his family had no source of supplies. The worst blow was when Naraku tricked him and killed almost every man in the village. Then he had to hide his clan in the mountains where he could not reach any suppliers. He was forced to steal. But he was so fast that none of the villagers knew it was him. All they knew was that the thief was a youkai. They didn't know it was him.

It was then that his sight turned to the last village and he was surprise to see the houses burned to crisps. He saw an old, long bearded man sitting under the shade of a tree a few feet away from the village and so Kouga went to him.

"Oi, grandpa." The old man turned his white-irises to him and Kouga instantly knew he was talking to a blind man. Well, it was worth a try. "What happened here?"

The old man wet his lips before speaking in a raspy voice. "Earlier this morning, a group of youkais attacked our village, demanding that we surrender every food we had. But then another group, ones with humans and youkais alike rescued us and scared them away. They asked me if I'd seen a certain hanyou but I answered no." the old man gave a crisp laugh, "I haven't seen anything for quite a while now. But I offered for them to stay, as an expression of my gratitude. If they hadn't come and saved me from that youkai, she would have crushed my whole body. Sadly, they declined saying they had to look for their friend."

"I see…" was all Kouga could say. He wondered who that group of individuals was. A group of humans and youkais working together. It seemed strange to think of. It was hard to imagine.

"Those youkais burned down our village. Unfortunately they also killed our village carpenters. So now we don't know how to rebuild our village. An old blind man like me can do nothing but simply sit here."

It was then that Kouga's eyes lit with an idea. "Oi, grandpa. Are you saying you need a carpenter?"

"A capable carpenter, yes."

"And is your food supply still here?"

"Yes, it was a miracle that we managed to keep it hidden from them the whole time."

Kouga grinned widely. "Maybe I can help you, grandpa."

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, finding himself standing in front of a closed door on the porch of a house. Omoi's house, his mind told him. The door opened to reveal Omoi looking beautiful in her black spaghetti strapped blouse with black and white stripes matching her black mini skirt. It showed off her long shapely legs and her very evident cleavage.

She smiled coyly at him, "How do I look?"

He answered with a nod, not knowing what to say. She was beautiful yes, but… it didn't seem to have an effect to him. Then a thought of someone else came into his mind. He thought of her wearing the same dress that Omoi was wearing. She had ebony hair and soft sapphire eyes. Her smile was so beautiful. Her frail body enticed him, her reddening cheeks evocative.

"Let's go?" she said suddenly, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the house. He didn't see the frown marring her beautiful face. Why was he remembering that wench! He shouldn't be remembering her. They arrived at the movie house and got their seat. The movie went on and it was very scary indeed.

But Sesshoumaru was not thinking of the movie. He was puzzling over everything. What was wrong with him? He didn't feel like this was right. Why didn't he know anyone else but Omoi? What was Omoi's last name? Where did he live? Why'd he feel like many things were missing? Incomplete. That was what he felt. He felt incomplete. But wasn't Omoi enough to complete him? He was in love with her, wasn't he? Why else would he be courting her? So what was the problem?

"Ah!" she screamed, as did everyone, as the climax unfolded. She grasped onto his arm out of fright. "Oh, Taiyoukai-kun, maybe we shouldn't have watched a horror film after all. This is too scary for me." She said, hugging his arm. He simply stared down at her, unaffected and uncaring. Why wasn't he caring?

* * *

"Hurry up, Kagome! I'm a very impatient woman!" Omoi started yelling. It was almost time for the nightmare stage to begin and soon the nightmare will kill Lord Sesshoumaru. No, she didn't want that. She wanted him all to herself.

"No." she answered, looking down at her king.

"What?"

She looked up at her defiantly. Sesshoumaru wanted her to be strong. She was going to be strong for him no matter what. She would find a way to save him without having to sacrifice the world. She was his light and she wasn't going to give him up so quickly.

"I won't give you the Shikon no Tama." She said sternly.

"Kagome." Inu-yasha said, doubting her decision. Kagome turned to him with a weak smile and said,

"I'll be strong…for Sesshoumaru. I'll find my own way of saving him."

Omoi frowned, "You'll regret scorning me, wench!" she pointed at them and yelled, "Attack!" as soon as she commanded it, the she-youkais attacked.

"Everybody, hold your ground!" Inu-yasha yelled, taking up a defensive stance. He turned to Kagome and said, "Hurry, Kagome." Kagome smiled at him or gratitude and turned back to Sesshoumaru. The fight around them erupted.

_What can I do to save you, Sesshoumaru? What can I do?_

She put both her hands at both side of his face of perfect serenity. Her eyes watered as she became completely aware of her helpless state. What can she do? She had to save him. But what can she do? She closed her eyes and concentrated her power. Soon a soft pink light emanated from her. Engulfing both her body and his.

* * *

They walked out of the movie house with her clinging onto his arm. "That was such a good movie; wouldn't you say Taiyoukai-kun?"

"Hai." Was all he answered. Her frown deepened.

"Taiyouaki-kun, I don't feel like going home just yet. Can I crash in your house for a bit?" he looked at her and considered it before answering,

"Alright." A smirk came upon her lips. Good. When they arrived at Sesshoumaru's house, he flicked on the light switch and everything was illuminated.

I live alone. The thought entered his mind. He lived alone. Meaning there was no one else in the house but him and her. She closed the door and took him by the hand and went up the stairs towards his room. They entered and she closed the door behind her.

He looked around the room. Books everywhere, a neat queen sized bed, curtained windows, an old computer and an organized desk. It fit his personality. But it didn't seem like it was his.

"Sesshoumaru-kun…" he heard Omoi's husky voice from behind him. He turned around and saw her in her bare underwear, looking absolutely delicious in any other man's eyes. But Sesshoumaru was unfazed.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said warily.

She came closer to him, placing her hands on his firm chest. "I—I think I'm ready now." She whispered, staring hungrily at his lips. She tried to kiss him but Sesshoumaru instinctively stepped back. Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. No one's ever denied her before. "What's wrong, Sesshoumaru-kun?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He looked at her. Any man would kill to be in his place right then and there. But he felt as if he'd rather kill himself.

"_I will wait for the moment when you are…ready. Until then, I give you my word that this Sesshoumaru will abstain from any sexual contact with any woman other than yourself."_

"Ah!" his head! The pain was back! He clutched his aching head; he could practically feel it cracking.

"_I pity you, Sesshoumaru. I pity you for becoming so cynical. Something…Something horrible must have happened to you when you were a child. Someone you depended on…must have betrayed your trust. Someone you thought would always take care of you hurt you the most. I'm right, aren't I?"_

"Arg!" he cried out, hitting his desk and pressing his aching head down onto the hard, cool surface. What are these voices in his mind! Who was she!

"_But you can't be cynical about everyone, Sesshoumaru! What I told you last night, the things I said—everything was true! I wasn't lying to you when I said I was falling in love with you! So please don't think that I'll leave you or hurt you in the end. Because…because I won't!"_

Make it stop! Someone make it stop! The pain was too much to bear!

_And now only Kami knows where she is and what's happening to her…While I'm here…falling in love with you…_

_Kagome_

That name.

_Kagome_

He knew that name.

_Kagome_

Her face slowly materialized in his mind. Her smile, her eyes, her lips, her taste.

_Kagome_

His eyes widened and his mouth opened at the realization. The headache vanished as his mind started waking up from its stupor.

_Kagome!_

"You shouldn't have remembered her Sesshoumaru-sama." He turned sharply to her and found that they were no longer in the room; they were now ensconced by darkness.

"Omoi…" he hissed angrily. "How dare you…" he glared menacingly, about to attack her.

"You could have stayed here with me and we could've been happy together. But no. you had to remember her. You just **had** to reject **me** and remember **her**!" her rage was evident and her magic heightened. It waved around her and was so strong that it started to lift strands of her hair. Waves of power inundated from her being as if water flooding out from a broken dam. "We could have been happy together, Sesshoumaru-sama! But you just had to love that damn wench!"

Soon, she disappeared from his sight, leaving him in darkness. Then his surroundings materialized. It was his mother's room! It was the room she had when he was a child. His eyes widened in horror. No. Not this! Not this!

* * *

"Please wake up, Sesshoumaru…" escaped her lips. She pressed her forehead onto his and a tear fell from her eyes. Please, wake up. Sesshoumaru's closed eyes tightened, as the nightmare started to begin. Her closed eyes tightened as well as she tried to enter his mind with all her might.

"You're too late." she saw darkness. Yet she could hear Omoi's saddened voice. She looked around looking for her. But the darkness was too thick. Suddenly vines with thorns started growing from the ground and wrap around her frail form. She looked at them with fright.

"You're too late." Came Omoi's voice again. She appeared in front of her in the clothes she usually wore. Her face was sad, her eyes down cast. She looked up at Kagome with a sadness so rarely seen on her face. "He's going to die now. And even in the end…he still loved you." She shook her head of confusion, "I just can't understand. Not at all."

"No…" Kagome said. "Where is he! Please tell me where he is! Omoi, please let me go! He needs me!"

"You're too late." Was all she answered before leaving her to darkness. She struggled to get free but whenever she was about to be free, the vines tightened and the thorns pierced her flesh.

"It's not too late! It's not too late!" she yelled, telling it to both herself and the vanished Omoi. It wasn't too late! She could still save him! She had to get to him! He needed her!

"SESSHOUMARU!" she broke free of the vines, falling down on the ground with deep cuts all over her body. She quickly got up and ran forward, only Sesshoumaru in her mind. "It's not too late!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru fell to his knees, seeing the image of his mother lying on the ground, bleeding to death with tears from her eyes. "Mother…" he reached down towards her but then her lifeless body moved and she grabbed his wrists in a strong grip. She stared up at him with those large, lifeless eyes. She then started to cry blood, and she howled angrily.

"Why did you betray me, Inutaisho! I loved you! How could you! How could you betray me!"

He was a child again, helpless and defenseless. "Mother…" his childish voice cracked as tears threatened to fall. "Mother, I—"

"How could you—" she stopped and fell to the floor, lifeless. She vanished from his sight.

He panicked, trying to grasp his mother's body before it completely vanished but it was fruitless for she was intangible. "Mother! Mother, no! Don't leave me!" then he was left alone again, his mother's blood staining his little hands. Blood. Blood flowed from the ceiling, from the walls, from the floor. Blood! Blood was everywhere! Not again! Not again! He covered his young face with his hands and surrendered. Not again. Not again. Someone save him…please…

"SESSHOUMARU!" he faintly heard the scream or a distant voice.

"SESSHOUMARU!" it was coming closer and closer. Suddenly, there was a line of light streaking down on him. He opened his eyes and saw his knees, the blood creeping up to his waist. It was going to drown him!

"SESSHOUMARU!" a door was slammed open and his eyes turned sharply to the light. A silhouette. A silhouette of an angel stood in front of him. His eyes widened and the child was no longer there. All that was there was the prideful Sesshoumaru, fallen to his knees. His eyes were disbelieving, _Kagome._

She panted heavily, looking at him with tears flowing down those beautiful blue eyes.

"Kagome…" escaped his lips.

Without another word she ran to him and held him in her arms. A wide smile upon her face but tears running from her eyes. "Everything's gonna be alright, Sesshoumaru. Everything's alright now."

* * *

Their eyes opened and they saw each other. Were they back? Were they awake now?

"Sesshoumaru! You're awake!" Shippou yelled from behind Kagome.

"Shit." Omoi cursed under her breath. She quickly made her escape. Who cared about her troop. They were idiots anyway.

They all stopped at the sight of their master running away. They started growling angrily at the thought of their master abandoning them. They stopped their attack on the group of tired and wounded fighters and followed their master, brainlessly going for revenge. Inu-yasha fell to his knee but was grateful that they left. He had fought the most of them and did his best to protect both himself and Kagome. He turned to Kagome and was relieved that Sesshoumaru's eyes were open.

Sesshoumaru stared up at Kagome, both were panting from their mental trials. "Kagome…" he recognized.

A small smile slowly replaced her from and tears fell from those beautiful orbs. He quickly pulled her down into a kiss, missing her sweet, sweet lips. He wiped her tears away with his thumb as he released her lips from his.

"I was so scared…I thought I lost you…"she whimpered.

He gave her a small smile and caressed her cheek with his fingers. "You are crying like a child again."

She smiled at that and gave a choked laugh. He kissed her forehead and whispered softly, "I love you…"


	23. Silence

**To angel, thank you. I'm very flattered. Rinseternalsoul, you are so sweet! Thanks! Thank you so much for everyone's constant support! And this is for those who—is 'like' an appropriate word? Anyway, those who —like— Haruko's story, here you go.**

**Chapter 23: Silence**

Their search for Haruko continued with a few found shards along the way. Everything seemed peaceful for a while, Shippou's training had been going well, Sango and Miroku were still the same. At night, Kagome would come to Sesshoumaru's isolated spot and sleep in his arms. And at night, Inu-yasha would watch her come to him and feel his heart clenching in pain.

It was also a heart-warming sight to see that Sesshoumaru was starting to enjoy the company of Miroku, Sango and Shippou lately. They were starting to joke around with him and Sesshoumaru started expressing his sarcasm (or dry humor) which sent everyone rolling on the floor. Kagome was glad that he was finally, at some point, opening up to them. He was finally doing what he could to make friends. It was a good sign that he was starting to trust again. She was happy for him.

Inu-yasha had been unusually quiet the whole time, often staring up at the sky with blank eyes. Kagome wondered what was wrong with him and thought of asking him. But she decided, if Inu-yasha had a secret, he'll just tell her when he's ready. And she would be there to make him feel better. After all, that's what friends do, right?

"Though I do hope that I could get to your castle, Sesshoumaru-sama, it sounds really interesting from what your daughter's told me." Sango said, smiling at the taiyoukai who was checking the cleanliness of his sword.

"Yes, I hope there are many beautiful women there." Miroku said to himself.

"There are." Sesshoumaru answered blankly. Miroku perked up at that, but then, "They look much like the transvestite you were battling."

Miroku paled at that, looking as if ready to puke at the memory and the sight of him made Sango and Shippou laugh, clutching their stomachs. There were animated tears on the chibi Miroku's face when he said, "Sesshoumaru-sama is so unkind to me…"

"Serves you right, Miroku. You're just a pervert!" Shippou joked.

Sesshoumaru just went on looking at his swords with cold calculating eyes but he had on his lips a hidden smirk. No one saw it. He looked to Kagome who was near the stream a few feet from where they set camp. She was bent over, getting water from the stream with her pot. She had a small smile on her face. She was beautiful. And she was his forever as he was hers. Forever.

* * *

Kouga entered the hut and had to duck to avoid the bundle of cut up ropes thrown at him. Why was it that he couldn't even enter his hut without having to duck ever since he let her stay there. 

"Oh, Kami, what did I do now?" he asked almost impatiently, looking at her pouting, but pretty cute, face.

"You left me!" she yelled angrily.

He faltered at that. What did she just say? Was she really the one that said that? He blinked, not really believing his eyes nor his ears. But then he understood. How would you feel if you were in a foreign place with only one person to trust and suddenly you wake up and that person was no longer there? Of course you'd feel angry and abandoned.

She looked away with a cute pout, a sulky look on her face. But then the pout vanished when she noticed him smiling a lop-sided smile at her. "What are you smiling at?" she asked suspiciously.

His lop-sided smile turned into his trademark grin and he said, "You know, you're really cute when you're mad."

She blushed prettily at that and tried to find anything to change the subject quickly. It was then that her eyebrows lifted with curiosity, "A new Haori?" It was just his size, as if made for him. It was white, her favorite color with blue lines streaking the ends of his sleeves. Where did he get it?

"Oh, this? Hah, yeah, a village chief gave it to me." He said, sitting down on the mat beside her bed. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. He smirked at that with a raised brow. "Yeah, he **gave** it to me. He gave me this too." He took out something wrapped in a banana leaf and he opened it, proud of what he exposed to her. Beautifully made rice balls!

"How did—why would a village chief give this to you?" she asked him with confusion in her tone.

He shrugged and rubbed his shoulder, "I did him a favor. His village got burned down by a gang of youkai bandits so I helped them make new huts. It was a bit of a work out too since those villagers were absolutely clueless and I had to do it all on my own. Ng, well at least they paid me with enough food for the whole pack. I just hope now you'll eat. You're nothin' but skin and bones now." When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a soft smile on her face.

Compared to the lonely smile he'd seen from her before, this smile was much sweeter, much better. "Thank you." She said softly, gently.

He blushed lightly at that, remembering the night before and the thoughts that had entered his mind. "Hey, don't get all mushy on me, just coz I brought you some food." He said, turning around to let his back face her. For one thing, it was rude to watch a hime eat. And besides, he didn't want her to see what effect her smile had on him.

She tapped his shoulder and he turned back to be faced by her kind smile. She offered him a rice ball. "Take a bite. You'll like it." He hesitated for a moment, not accustomed to her being kind or gentle to him. But he took a bite anyway and was surprised to find that he did indeed like it. Maybe it was because rice balls were naturally tasty, or maybe it was because he worked hard for it. Or perhaps it was because she was feeding him with a gentle smile. Whatever the reason was, he liked it. And he didn't want the feeling to end. He wanted to keep her smiling like that.

They stayed that way, looking each other in the eyes while she fed him and smiled all the while. She was proud of him and flattered that he would do that for her. It seemed that he wasn't as insensitive as she thought. And it seemed that she wasn't as cold as he thought she was. It was a revelation they were both glad they discovered about each other.

"Enough feeding me," Kouga said with his own sweet smile, wiping the rice left on his face. "You should eat it. I took it for you after all."

"Hai." She nodded calmly, "Arigatou." With that she took a rice ball and ate it slowly. Yes, she was hungry. But that didn't excuse her from being a lady while eating.

Kouga watched her silently, very disoriented by her suddenly submissive nature. What happened to all the yelling and the cold treatment? What happened to Inu-hime the Ice Queen?

"Your name's Haruko right?"

"Hai." Silence ensued.

"Hey, you've been here the whole time? Since you woke up, I mean?"

"Hai."

"Why didn't you get out and see the sights?" he said, leaning back on the wall behind him with his palms as his pillow.

She looked at him then and answered, "I...I don't like staying out in public alone for too long."

"Oh?" he asked with a raised brow. "Why so?"

She swallowed and averted her gaze at that, a bit embarrassed to admit. "It's…uncomfortable."

"How's it uncomfortable?" he went on.

"People start staring." She tried to put it as simply as she could. She didn't want to sound arrogant or vain or anything. It was simply the truth.

"Nonsense! I'm sure you're just being paranoid." He said with a boyish grin. Suddenly he took hold of her wrist and stood up, starting to pull her to her feet. "Come on."

"W-where are we—"

"Outside. I want you to meet the family." With that, he dragged her out of the hut, the food forgotten for now.

When they finally got outside, he found it adorable that she quickly held tightly onto his arm and kept herself close to him. "Really, I'm fine staying inside."

"Oh, come on, Inu-hime. You shouldn't be scared of the world." He said, getting out of her grip and going forward.

"Scared of the world? Not me." Haruko answered with her fists to her hips. When she realized he was getting too far away, she quickly walked after him and held onto the end of his ponytail.

Kouga laughed in his mind, _she's just like a lost little girl. She's so cute._ As they continued walking, he noticed a lot of his family members were starting to stare at her. Some would peek through their windows, some would openly gawk, some even stumbling on their own toes. It was hilarious!

"I told you, did I not?" she whispered to him, coming closer until she could practically hide behind him.

Kouga laughed at that, enjoying the awkward position they were in. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. An inu is one thing but to be beautiful too is—"

"Kouga, thanks for the delicious food this morning." Arashi said, coming to them with his normal expression, a smile. "I have no idea how you got it but it's good."

"Hehe… Thanks, Arashi." Kouga grinned widely.

"Oh? Is this our dear lady Haruko hiding behind you?" he asked, raising an interested brow.

To be polite, Haruko gave him a nod and a small smile of acknowledgement. Kouga laughed again, "She's a little shy."

"Oh, I understand." Arashi answered good-naturedly. "Would you like to join us for a drink?"

"I don't drink." She answered.

"We'd love to!" Kouga replied.

"Great! Follow me." Arashi said, turning around to lead them to the large hut where they held their ceremonies and most of their dinking get-togethers.

"What? I don't drink, Kouga-san." Haruko said, trying to contain her nervousness. She didn't want to be surrounded by drunken men.

"Don't worry about it." Kouga reassured, taking her hands from his hair and holding them in his, "You're with me now, remember?" looking up into his sky blue eyes she found reassurance in them. So she determined herself and schooled her features.

"Alright."

When they entered the larger, wider hut, she was surprised to see that not only is it full of drunken men, it was also filled with drunken women. Everyone reeked of alcohol. When they saw her, they all stopped their merrymaking and openly stared. She was only dignified enough not to blush in front of them.

"Hey, guys!" Kouga grinned. "I want you all to meet my woman. Inu-hime, meet the family."

There was a low buzz in the room, then one of them spoke up, "Inu-hime? Kouga, what did you just call her?"

"Haha! Cool it, guys. It's her nickname." Haruko hid a glare at him; to think that he branded it her nickname was very irritating. She didn't want to be recognized as Inu-hime.

"Are you feeling better now, darling?" that sultry woman from earlier asked, putting down her bottle of sake and pushing off a drunk guy who started falling down on her.

Haruko smiled and nodded, just like earlier. It was against tradition to talk to someone that's not formally introduced to you by a friend yet. But then again, she didn't want to be impolite. So a small smile and a nod will do, she thought.

The sultry woman frowned, "What? Has she gone mute or something?"

"Haha! No, she's not mute, Yuujin. She's just a little shy." Kouga answered, sitting down beside his drunken family members and grabbing his own bottle of sake. When he noticed she didn't follow him, he turned to her and found her simply standing there with her head bowed. _Just like how a princess should be._ He shook his head. _She should really stop doing that. It's unhealthy._

She looked at him when he patted the space beside him. A silent message. _Come sit with me_. She silently obeyed, sitting down like how a princess should right next to him.

"She's very pretty too." Yuujin said, scooting closer to her to inspect her features. "She looks sort of familiar. But I can't put my finger on it." She said, narrowing her eyes and leaning closer. Haruko leaned back ever so slightly and felt a bit of nervousness. What if she finds out? Then, to her surprise, the young lady laughed like a drunken man and said, "Maybe it's coz I'm so drunk today!"

"Yuujin, you're always drunk!" a family member yelled.

"Hey, shut up!" Yuujin yelled but with a smile. Soon everyone laughed and resumed drinking. Yuujin smiled at her kindly with a drunken smile, "Want a drink?" she asked, holding up her half empty bottle of sake.

Haruko smiled, holding her finger to her lips to stop herself from laughing. This woman seemed only a few years older than her. She had purple long hair and emerald green eyes. She also had a little mole under her left eye. She remembered that Rin-sama called it a sign of beauty. She wasn't sure if she remembered what it was called so she let the subject go.

"No, thank you." She said softly to the beautiful woman. "I don't drink."

"Aw, what a pity!" she said, pouting like an immature woman. "Well then," she put down her bottle of sake quite loudly and grinned at her. "I guess I won't be drinking too."

"Oh, really, you don't have to—"

"What are you up to now, Yuujin?" Kouga asked with a smirk at his playful cousin.

"I'm not up to anything." Yuujin said, returning the smirk and looking much like a seductress. "I just don't want our new friend to feel out of place. You're an idiot in handling classy women, Kouga. I should know."

"Hey!" Kouga said indignantly. "You're not a classy woman yourself, miss drinks-a-lot." He mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say? Eh?" she pressed on, leaning closer to him, across her with a dangerous look in her eyes. But it was dulled because of the glossy look in her eyes. Perhaps it was because she was so drunk.

"I said you weren't such classy woman yourself!" Kouga yelled impatiently.

"Eh! You're gonna pay for that! Is that how you talk to your beautiful, attractive, loving cousin?" she said coming over to him and rubbing her knuckles on the top of his head.

"Ow! Ow! Get off me, get off me!" Yuujin just laughed loudly. Everyone laughed at them, cheering Yuujin to go on. Haruko looked at them with an innocent look on her face. They looked so happy. Everyone was happy. Slowly a small smile came upon her lips. They were a big happy family. Even though they were living in the mountains, forced to steal for a living and overly populated…they were always happy, smiling and laughing and goofing around with each other.

Why couldn't she have had a family like Kouga's? A happy, content family. That was what she wanted, she just realized. She just wanted to be in a happy family.

"Haruko," she was snapped to attention and she looked up at Yuujin. "That's your name right?" she was still rubbing her knuckles on the tope of his head and he was still squirming under her hold.

"Hai." She smiled.

Yuujin gave her a wide grin, "Let's be friends, okay?"

Haruko blinked twice, not accustomed to being directly confronted. "Ah—o-okay."

"Get off me already!" Kouga said, successfully getting Yuujin off of him. "Tsh! You're so embarrassing." He mumbled, averting his gaze from Haruko who was smiling at them.

"Woah, this is the first time you became embarrassed, Kouga-kun! What' happened to you?" Yuujin said, coming to sit back beside Haruko. Before Kouga could even try to answer, she quickly changed the subject. "Oh, that reminds me. Haruko, can you sing?"

"S-sing? Me?"

"Yeah! Get her to sing!" "Yeah, sing something good!" "It's been a long time since my ears heard something good!" most of them yelled.

"Hahahaha! Hear that? They want you to sing!" Yuujin said.

"Oh—please, I—I can't possibly—"

"Inu-hime…" she looked at him. He turned to her with that boyish grin of his and said, "Sing. For me."

Oh, how could she deny him with that look on his face? Besides, he went through all that trouble just to get her to eat. She owed him. Her repayment would be to grant his wish. A song. "H-Hai."

She closed her eyes and tried to remember a song. When she remembered a tune, she started singing softly, as quietly as possible so that no one else could hear. "_canta per me ne addio, quel dolce suono, de' passati giorni, mi sempre rammenta"_ _Sing for me farewell, that sweet sound, of the past days, it always reminds me_.

"Louder!" a guy from outside yelled, wanting to hear her sing as well.

She complied with nervousness. _"la vita dell'amore, dilette del cor mio, o felice, tu anima mia, canta addagio..." the life of the love, beloveds of my heart, oh happy, you my soul, sing slowly..._

Beautiful. She was so beautiful. Was captivating enough to describe her? Bewitching? Alluring? No. Her beauty was other worldly. She was above everything else, singing a lonely lullaby no one could understand yet everyone could feel. It was…melancholy.

"_tempra la cetra e canta, il inno di morte, a noi si schiude il ciel, volano al raggio" strengthen your, lyre and sing, the hymn of death, the sky opens to us, they fly to the ray._

"_la vita dell'amore, dilette del cor mio, o felice, tu anima mia, canta addio..." the life of the love, beloveds of my heart, oh, happy, you my soul, sing farewell..._

When her song was over, she slowly opened her eyes, revealing enchanting, lonely blue eyes. She looked around, blinking. Everyone was silent, staring at her with their mouths open. She looked down at her hands and concentrated on that.

Did she do something wrong? Didn't they like songs like that? That was the only song she knew. Did she not sing it well? She shouldn't have sung in the first place. She looked to Kouga but found that he was no longer there. She found him standing at the door, his back turned to all of them. Was she really that bad? She looked down again. "Gomen."

Without warning, Yuujin's hand held hers gently. She looked up at Yuujin to see her smile at her. "Don't be. It was good."

She should have smiled at that but she was too worried. She looked at Kouga, still standing at the door. He didn't seem very happy.

Kouga was silent, deep in thought, a frown marring his handsome features. So that was why. Last night he wondered why no one has taken her yet. He didn't understand why. Now he did. He understood perfectly. She was too good. She was too good for anyone. Only a few should deserve to be graced by her presence. And those who were foolish enough to believe that they deserved it should be considered either arrogant or stupid.

But he was neither, really. He was just selfish. But he didn't want to be selfish when the subject was her. She was too beautiful to be kept all to himself. And yet…he couldn't help it. He felt torn now. Should he truly let himself fall in love with her? Was it really his choice? Could he stop it?

He looked back at her, smiling softly to Yuujin who started crying in her arms, screaming out her life story. No, he couldn't. With her every smile, he felt himself falling. With her every glance, he fell even deeper. He never thought he'd be one to fall so easily. But he supposed love was just so unpredictable. It will come to you in the most unexpected ways and time. And there was no use in denying it. Denial was a stupid thing. But the question was…could she love him?

* * *

"Let u take our leave." Sesshoumaru said, sheathing his sword. Everyone stood and started walking when suddenly, 

"Oi, Sesshoumaru." They all turned to Inu-yasha, who was standing there with his sword sheathed and threatening. He looked at Sesshoumaru with silent malice.

Shippou's eyes widened. He told Inu-yasha not to, didn't he? _Inu-yasha, no!_

"I challenge you to a duel."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and Kagome gasped. What was happening to Inu-yasha?


	24. Closure

**Merry Christmas/Happy Honokaa/ or any other celebration you may have this December. Season's greetings! rinseternalsoul I' so glad you like her, thank you so much! ****fluffyloverx3**** the song is called Canta Per Me, I don't know who sang it originally but in this story, it was Haruko. ****Riyo Sohma**** why would I be mad at you? Haha, odn't worry about it. Thanks! For everyone who reviewed with such wonderful words, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Chapter 24: Closure**

Kagome watched with wide eyes as Tetsusaiga was silently unsheathed. Why? Why was Inu-yasha doing this? Why so suddenly out of the blue? Why now when everyone was finally at peace? Why was he doing this? Why, Inu-yasha? Why?

Sesshoumaru took hold of Toukijin's sheath, looking still as calm as always.

"Inu-yasha, what are you—" Miroku started,

"Shut up!" Inu-yasha yelled, not taking his eyes away from his new opponent.

"Inu-yasha, do you have any idea what you're doing!" Sango tried to get some sense into him. No one could understand what he was planning to achieve by challenging Sesshoumaru to a duel. They all know that Sesshoumaru was far more superior. The only reason why he won all the other battles was because Kagome was there to back him up. But from the look on Kagome's face…he wasn't going to win this one any time soon.

"Inu-yasha, don't do this!" Shippou yelled desperately.

"Do you accept my challenge, Sesshoumaru!" Inu-yasha yelled, ignoring everyone else's cry of reason. He needed to try. He knew he had no chance but he needed to try.

This was the time that Sesshoumaru chose to speak. "What do you wish to attain by challenging this Sesshoumaru? Self-emulation perhaps?"

"Shut up!" Inu-yasha yelled again. He lowered his blazing gaze so that his bangs cast shadows over his lonely eyes. "I need to know…" he returned his gaze to his half-brother with such ferocious intensity. "I need to know that I'm losing her to someone stronger!"

Kagome gasped. Now she understood. And the more that it dawned on her that she was the reason for what Inu-yasha was trying to do, the more her heart ached. Tears brimmed in her eyes slowly.

"Your ignorance of my superiority to you offends me, half-breed." He swiftly unsheathed Toukijin and took a defensive stance. "You should know that there is more to love than simply being strong enough."

Love! How dare he call it love! They didn't love each other! No way would he allow it! Loosing his temper, Inu-yasha growled and cried out, "Just shut up and fight!" he lunged forward, sword ready to kill. Sesshoumaru stayed cool and collected but was ready to defend. Inu-yasha was almost close enough to swing his sword when,

"**SIT**!" wham!

He quickly retaliated, lifting his head from the ground and shaking a fist at Kagome animatedly. "Damn it, wench! What did you—"

"**Baka**!" he faltered, staring up at her who screamed so angrily. His heart clenched at the sight of them; the tears that were falling like pearls from her eyes. Her fists were tight, so were her shut eyes. She shook in pure anger; her teeth were clenched as well. "You—You selfish, **selfish** baka!"

"Kagome…" escaped his lips.

"I hate you!" she cried out, "I **hate** you!" with that, she ran into the forest.

"Kagome—" Shippou ran to follow her.

"Halt." Came Sesshoumaru's stern call. Everyone stopped and looked back at him. He sheathed his sword and closed his eyes calmly, only opening them to stare coldly at Inu-yasha on the ground. "We will not leave until you apologize to her." And then, there followed silence. It ensued until the sun had set and the moon had risen.

* * *

Haruko watched Kouga with a wary expression as they walked nearer to the hut. He wasn't swaying like a drunk. He didn't look like a drunk. He didn't even talk like one! But if one had just seen how quickly he had gulped up all those bottles of sake empty…it was a terrifying sight. 

"Hey, what's with that?" he suddenly asked, pointing at her face.

"Huh? What?" she asked, touching her cheeks to check if she had any dirt on her face.

"That look on your face. What's with that?"

"What look?"

"That look. That 'what-is-he-doing-still-standing-up-he-should-be-out-cold-by-now' look."

"Oh—gomen." She said, turning her face away.

He gave a soft chuckle "Don't worry about it. A lot o' people are surprised when they see me drink. I'm uncannily resistant to being drunk. That's why I like drinking so much! Ever since I was a kid, no one could keep up with me."

She gave him a small smirk, "Well, congratulations to you."

He grinned widely at that, crossing his arms at the back of his head as they neared the hut. When she entered, Kouga stopped at the door and put down his hands. "Haruko…"

"Hm?" she asked, looking back at him. She was a bit disoriented, seeing him wear an expression other than a smile or a grin. He was looking very serious, very handsome as well, looking at her with unreadable eyes.

"Out of curiosity, have you ever been in love before?"

Her eyebrows rose and she blinked twice, why did he ask that so suddenly out of the blue? She furrowed her eyebrows and started arranging her bed. "Why ask that so suddenly, Kouga-san?"

He hid a small smile, "Like I said, out of curiosity."

She got into bed and started arranging her blanket. "Haven't you ever heard of the saying that 'curiosity killed the cat', Kouga-san?"

"Can't you see that I'm not a cat, Inu-hime?" he said with a sly smirk and a raise of the eyebrow, leaning his back on the entrance and crossing his arms across his chest.

Haruko gave a slight chuckle. He did have a point. But then again, there was no harm in telling him. "No, I've never fallen in love with anyone before."

"Oh."

"But I did have a big crush on someone."

"Really?"

"Yes." She said, blushing at the memory. "When I was old enough to remember, all I could remember was his smile. The way his emerald eyes sparkled whenever we met." A small smile crept onto her lips. "As a child, I was already being trained in many different fields; music, arts, language, history, math and science. But because of the many subjects I had to learn, I hardly had enough time to play with children outside. At that time, he was one of the children playing outside. But it seemed that he noticed me staring out of my window one day and since then, whenever my lessons would be finished for the day, he'd sneak into my chambers and we would play all night. But we had to be careful, of course. If we got caught, Father would punish us."

He watched her quietly, seeing the small smile on her lips. She seemed deep in thought; probably remembering who it was she used to have a crush on. Silently wishing it was him.

"And I distinctly remember…it was my eighteenth birthday and…there was a ball. Everyone was dancing and having fun. I was sitting on my chair, waiting for my Father to come home from his meeting with the Lord of the North. Then, I saw him, standing as stiff as a statue. I went to him and asked him to dance with me. He said he didn't know how to dance. I said I'd teach him. We danced to a wonderful song. His hand held mine and we chatted idly. Then as the last guests left, I was still sitting on my chair, still waiting for my Father to come home. It was getting late. He came to me and told me to go to bed. I didn't listen to him and continued to wait. The next thing I new he was carrying me to my chambers. It seemed that I had fallen asleep while waiting for Father and he took the liberty to carry me to my bed."

"Hm…and what might be the name of this romantic, debonair man with emerald eyes you so admire?" he asked.

She shook her finger at him, "Now **that** is a secret. So tell me, Kouga-san, why suddenly so curious?"

Well if they were gonna play twenty-one questions; he supposed there wouldn't be any harm in telling her half the truth. "I just fell in love with someone."

"Really?" she asked, genuinely interested. She smiled, "How long have you two known each other?"

"Three days." He answered looking out into the night sky.

"Three days?" she said softly. From the looks of it, she already knew who it was. But she shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. "S-so soon?"

"I don't think it's soon at all." He defended.

"Yes, it is." She argued.

"Why? How long do you think it takes for a person to fall in love with another person?"

"At least for more than two years."

"You think so?"

"Hai, I do."

"Well, I disagree." She raised her brow at him. "I don't think you need a life time to fall in love." He slowly turned to her with the strangest, calmest smile she'd ever seen him wear. "I think it just takes a moment. One single moment when you realize that that person you're with is making you whole. That the one person standing next to you, smiling and laughing with you, is the one that completes you."

"You're a fool." She softly whispered, averting her eyes from him.

That was when he reverted back to the normal Kouga, grinning widely and boyishly. "Hehe, maybe! Who knows? I'm gonna go check on Arashi and the others okay? Don't wait for me." With that, he left. Just like that.

She brought her knees closer to herself, wrapping her arms around them. "You fool." She whispered again. Who was the fool? Him? Or her? Had she been waiting for nothing all along? Passing up every opportunity for love just for an imaginary romance in her mind? Or was it he who was the fool? He who thinks of love as something so magical, so mystical? He who believes in letting his heart lead the way? It seemed that our hearts and minds will be forever wondering who the true fool between the two was. Or better yet, who was the bigger fool; the one who believes in her mind or the one who believes in his heart?

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked towards her crouched form, sitting on a stump covered in moss with her hands covering her face. He said nothing, she said nothing. Gracefully, he sat beside her. Silence… 

"It's unfair…" she finally spoke. He said nothing. "Just when everything was going well, just when everyone was finally getting along…just when I decided I loved you…Just when I finally became happy…he comes along and tries to rip me away from everything." She started sobbing, crying her pains out.

Still he said nothing. He simply listened. Soon, she reached out for him. He opened his arms and let her cry onto him. "He doesn't know how torn he makes me feel. And I hate him for it!" she cried. "I don't want to hurt him…But—But if I stay with him…I know—I know I'll still be in pain…"

He began stroking her ebony locks softly, staying silent still. "I don't know what I should do anymore…Sesshoumaru—I—"

"I want you to speak with him."

She looked up at him then. "What?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, "Speak with him. Give him…closure."

"Closure…"

"Yes. My brother is dense. He will only understand…when you tell him."

Closure. Was closure really the answer? Was it actually a good idea? Well, if it was what Sesshoumaru thought was best, then… "A-Alright."

* * *

He felt so low at that moment. He could barely even look at his reflection on the lake he was sitting by. What he did…that was definitely a wrong move. He regretted it deeply. But…how could he apologize to her? His pride was too big for him to go to her and apologize. How can he face her? 

"Inu-yasha…" he stiffened at the sound of her voice. But in the back of his mind, he wondered why her tone held nothing but gentleness. Calmly, she walked to stand by his side.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence that fell over them. He didn't dare look at her, so he averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she said. He looked at her then, a bit enlightened that she was the one who apologized. He was just about to say he was sorry too and make up with her when she continued to speak, "I didn't mean it when I said 'I hate you'. So…let's be friends again, ne?"

He froze, "Friends…"

She looked down, letting her bangs cast shadows over her eyes. "Hai…friends. That's all we can ever be now, Inu-yasha."

"But…"

"I did. I did, love you. But it was one-sided. You loved someone else. And even now you still love her. And I don't have the right to get in between the two of you."

"Kagome—I—"

"Inu-yasha…With Sesshoumaru…I have a place where I'm truly needed. And at the same time, I have someone I truly need. I'm happy when I'm with him. And I know that…he's happy with me too."

"How do you know that, Kagome?" Inu-yasha tried to save the last grasp he had on her. He felt it slipping away ever so slightly.

A small smile answered him. "I met my daughter, didn't I?"

He looked down at his reflection, seeing a lonely look in his eyes. "So…you're dumping me?"

"No, Inu-yasha. I'm giving you…closure…"

"Closure…"

* * *

Haruko lay on her bed, staring at nothing in particular, remembering that fateful night of her 18th birthday. 

_She woke up groggily, opening her eyes slowly, only to realize that she was being moved. She looked up and found the handsome face of her mother's guardian, Shippou-sama. He was carrying her bridal style down the halls toward her chambers. _

"_Shippou-sama…"_

"_Go back to sleep, Lady Haruko" his soft, gentle voice served as her soothing lullaby. _

"_Is Father home yet?" she asked as if about to fall asleep any moment now._

"_No, not yet, Lady Haruko. Please, go back to sleep."_

"_I want to wait for him, Shippou-sama. Please bring me back." She gently requested, her eyes slowly closing. Her eyelids were too heavy._

"_He'll be home any moment now, Lady Haruko. Now go back to sleep. I'll put you to bed."_

"_But—"_

"_Shhh…" he said, opening the door to her chambers. Gently, he laid her down on her bed and pulled the cover up to her chin. "It's been a tiring day for you, Lady Haruko." He whispered, stroking her cheek gently with the back of his hand. Slowly, she fell asleep. _

_She did not know of the small kiss he gave her on top of her forehead. And she didn't hear what he said, "Sleep well, koi…"_


	25. Diverse

**PHEW! A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE MANY QUESTIONS AND THOUGHTS TO SHARE! HERE ARE ANSWERS TO SOME QUESTIONS AND COMMENTS I THINK SHOULDN'T BE LEFT UNANSWERED. TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED AND SHARED THEIR VERY MUCH APPRECIATED THOUGHTS, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**black-cat-on-the-wall****- technically yes, but I had that idea from the beginning too so…yeah. Thanks! ****Lady-Sess08****: hehe…yes, actually. I was inspired by the ugly duckling. Hehe… Bethany: thank you so much, you are so sweet! ****Sesshoumaru's Miko****: Koi means darling, I think. Not so sure. ****Liltay****: gomen, if you don't agree with how I made Kagome handle the situation with Inu-yasha. But I just wanted something neat and simple. rinseternalsoul: OMG! I was thinking the exact same thing! I completely agree! That is why I keep thinking how great an author God must be if He made so many beautiful stories in this book called life! ****Riyo Sohma****: I just noticed that sometimes he does that in the anime so…yeah. **

**Chapter 25: Love**

"Are you sure about this, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru didn't even bother turning to see the one hiding behind the shadows. He had already smelled his scent from the very beginning.

"Yes." He curtly answered, staring up at the beautiful crescent moon that resembled the mark on his forehead. The sign of his royalty, his power, his greatness.

Slowly, the incognito within the shadows emerged, revealing the silent, small form of no one else but Shippou. He looked skeptical, standing beside the great Taiyoukai of the West. "Even though you know she once loved him?"

"Yes." Still feeling the doubt within the kitsune, Sesshoumaru added, "I trust her. Fully."

The continued silence told Sesshoumaru that the child finally understood. But then, they both became alert at the sound of rustling leaves. Quickly, Shippou dove back into the shadows. Sesshoumaru remained unfazed.

From the trees came the humble form of Kagome who seemed as if she had walked a lifetime. He watched her tentatively as she came closer. She stopped just a few feet from him and looked up at him with another of her fake smiles. He frowned at that.

"He ran away." She spoke.

His eyebrows knitted together ever so slightly.

"He up and left without a word." She went on smiling. Soon her shoulders shook, it was getting harder to smile and keep the tears from falling. "I—" she sobbed and put a hand to her face, covering half of her beauty. "I really hurt him… I really—I really hurt him…"

He stepped to her, gently wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. "Cry no more." He soothed softly. "He understands. He simply…requires time to accept it."

Kagome nodded, understanding. She understood but the pain was still there. She didn't want to hurt Inu-yasha. But Sesshoumaru was truly the one she loved now. And sooner or later, he had to accept that. She wrapped her arms around him and waited for the tears to stop flowing from her eyes.

"We will continue our journey at the break of dawn. Whether Inu-yasha comes back or not." He said.

"H-Hai." She answered hesitantly. She wanted to stay to wait for Inu-yasha to come back. But she wanted to get her daughter back more than anything. She had to agree even if it was against her morals to leave a friend behind. But it was so hard. She knew what was right. But sometimes it didn't feel good to do the right thing.

From the shadows Shippou watched. Sesshoumaru's words echoed in his mind, _I trust her. Fully._ The image of Haruko popped up into his mind.

He missed her. He wanted to see her so badly. He wanted to hear her voice again, see her smile again; he wanted to be with her again. He remembered the promise he made to himself. When they find Haruko, he would do his best and all that he could to keep her safe. He'll make sure that no one ever lays a finger on her. Anyone who dared would never see the light of day. He swore.

* * *

Haruko opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the rays of light seeping through the window. She blinked to awareness and slowly sat up. Another dreamless night. She looked to where Kouga should be but was surprised to see that in his place was another meal wrapped neatly in a banana leaf with a beautiful Plumeria flower on top of it. She stepped out of bed and knelt to the flower, it was beautiful. Was he giving this to her? A small smile crept onto her face. It was beautiful.

She took it to stare at it more closely. It had five large, pastel colored petals. It had a wonderful, soothing scent. The small smile widened into a teeth-bearing smile. Kouga was giving this to her? How sweet.

After eating her food, and hiding the flower under her pillow, she stepped out of the hut to look for him. But where to look? She didn't know this place. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his scent. Autumn. Autumn. Crisp and cool. Calming. Alluring. Autumn.

Soon she found herself walking towards a familiar sound, a calming sound, water. It sounded like a waterfall. A small one. There. Just beyond those bushes. There, his sent was most prominent.

She moved the bushes from her view and her eyes widened as her mouth slightly opened in awe. It was a waterfall indeed. A beautiful, small waterfall. It was so magnificent. And to top it all off, there was Kouga, the water rising just below his chest. He was drenched; it seems that he'd been bathing for a while now. His jet black hair was flowing, some clinging to his body; accenting his handsome features and upper torso.

So entranced was she that she didn't realize that he had already seen her and turned to her. But she snapped back to attention when animated tears welled up in the chibi Kouga's face. He covered his chest modestly and turned away like a bashful woman. He cupped his 'blushing' face with a hand. "Oh, no. My innocence has been defiled." He joked.

A red vein popped up on Haruko's forhead. Innocence?

"Oh, how will I ever live through this horrific ordeal?" Kouga went on wailing. "Alright," he said, averting his gaze and turning to her. "I'll give myself to you."

Another vein popped. Her eye twitched.

"Just please," he said in a hushed tone, "Be gentle."

"You are so disgusting!" she yelled, summoning the water to rise and washing over him. He gave a yelp when he got hit by the rather large tide of water. She looked at where he once was, panting and blushing violently. That hentai! But then she blinked, why hasn't he floated yet? A while later, his body surfaced. "Kouga-san!" she panicked.

She summoned the water to take him to shore. When his body was close enough, she knelt to him and grabbed his wrist to feel a pulse. "Oh… did I go too far?" _he was just joking after all. Please breathe, please open your eyes!_

"Kouga-san! Koug-san!" she tried. Suddenly, his hand grabbed her wrist and he flipped her over, sending her flying over him. She was wide-eyed staring at him. It was then that she saw his eyes opened. He winked at her with the most mischievous smile before she fell into the water. Then she was submerged.

She quickly swam to the surface and gasped for breath, flipping her silvery locks from her face. She looked at his direction with disbelief only to see that he was already dressed and on his feet. He laughed and turned to his Haori hanging on a branch.

"Well, Inu-hime, you really like to play rough, don't cha?" he joked again, grabbing his Haori from the branch. He saw a shadow growing above his own and he quickly turned around with wide eyes when he saw a larger wave looming over him. And on top of that wave was a confident looking Haruko who crossed her arms in front of her.

She looked down at him cockily, "Yes, I do."

Kouga stared up at her dumbly for a while before grinning sheepishly, "Well…ja ne!" he made a run for it.

With an evil smirk on her face, the wave followed him, carrying her along the way. It loomed over him always but Kouga went on running while screaming, "**I WAS JUST KIDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**" Haruko laughed evilly as he did so. Which was what Kouga was aiming for ever since he saw her staring at him.

Last night, she mentioned that she didn't get to play like the other children when she was young. He thought joking around with her might be a good way to make her laugh and enjoy her time spent with him. His plan seemed to be working out just fine.

When the wave caught up with him, it washed over him, throwing her to him as well. There was a loud splash that could be heard throughout the mountain.

Everything was silent. Then a heart beat. Bump, bump, bump, bump. She could hear it. It was a quick heart beat covered by lean muscles of a warm body. She opened her eyes and felt something solid beneath her. She propped herself up with her hands, feeling the weight of her wet hair and clothing. She looked down; lying beneath her was a wide eyed Kouga. But then a small smile came upon his face, making him look absolutely…

_Beautiful…_

Bump, bump, bump, bump… went the heart beat again. Whose was that? Was that his? Or hers?

She couldn't tell. They were both dripping with water, both breathless. The only difference was—can the differences between them really be counted? No, there was too much diversity between them. Their whole beings were diverse. Their courses of life were diverse. Their natures were diverse.

Her long hair fell over them, serving as a silvery curtain, mingling with his ebony locks which pooled around his head. They contrasted. They were complete opposites.

"So **this** is how you got a hold of him." They both looked up and Haruko blushed furiously when they saw Yuujin with the rest of the villagers staring at them. Yuujin looked down at them with a knowing smirk and a hand to her hip. "And this was what the noise was all about."

Quickly, Haruko got off of him and wrapped her arms around herself, her white clothing slightly transparent. Kouga quickly sat up as well, using his body to hide her from the sight of his perverted family members. "Geez guys, you could have looked away or something." Kouga grumbled, giving Haruko his slightly dryer Haori to cover herself with.

Yuujin just grinned wider and the guys started snickering. Arashi just gave them a knowing smirk as well.

Seeing the cheeky look on his family's faces, Kouga yelled, "W-What are you all staring at? Don't you all got something to do?"

They said nothing but still smiled at them. "Ch! You guys are annoying!" he mumbled. "Come on, let's go." He said, grabbing Haruko by the wrist and pulling her back to their hut. Haruko went on blushing. To think that they found her in that position was…completely mortifying!

* * *

"Have you readied your items yet?" Sesshoumaru checked, watching her look out to the risen sun.

"Huh? Uhm…yeah, I-I'm finished."

He frowned. Clearly she didn't want to leave without Inu-yasha. Yes, he was starting to feel the seeds of jealousy being planted within him but he decided to set that aside. It was not a time to worry her even more with his insecurities.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her feet quietly with a blank stare. She walked to him; he blinked and looked up at her.

She gave him a tired smile and took his hand in hers. She brought it to her lips and kissed the back of his hand then pressed his palm to her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Thank you…for understanding me and Inu-yasha… You were like a real brother to him just then. Now I know, even for a little bit, that you care about him…"

Sesshoumaru averted his gaze. "He is a nuisance and an idiot… but he is still a part of my family and is my responsibility. To insinuate that I care for him is a grave overstatement." He said.

Kagome went on smiling, knowing that he was just being modest. "Thank you, nonetheless."

"You cry easily… Yet you smile easily."

They stared at each other for a while, not even trying to read each other's mind. They already knew that they would never know what the other was thinking for they saw the world through different perspectives. Yet they saw the distinct beauty in each other, and fell in love with it.

"I love you too…" she said, knowing his analysis of her was his own way of saying that she was always in his mind, and in his heart.

Sango watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru. The love between the two was obvious. The hard thing to believe was how they fell in love when the fact was that they had nothing in common. Only one: their daughter.

It was quite shocking when she was told that they would be leaving with or without Inu-yasha. It was shocking that Kagome actually agreed. Normally, she would protest violently, saying they should wait for Inu-yasha. But it seemed that…

She heard a sigh behind her and turned to see Miroku looking sad as well. "'Tis a sad day when we travel without our dear friend Inu-yasha."

"I agree, houshi-sama."

"He brought that upon himself, you know." Shippou said.

"Shippou-chan! How can you say something like that!" Sango said, shocked that Shippou would say something so…unkind.

"Well, he did." Shipou said icily.

"Shippou-chan, are you feeling alright?" Miroku said, sensing a change in Shippou.

Shippou blinked the iciness from his eyes away and waved it off with a sheepish laugh. "Haha! Nevermind me, I'm fine. I was just joking around!"

Sango breathed a sigh of relief, "You really scared me for a moment there, Shippou-chan. Please don't do that again."

"Hehe," Shippou said, scratching the back of his head. "Gomen, gomen!"

With that, his two companions let the subject go and returned to packing their stuff. Shippou turned to his left, feeling a burning stare upon him. It seemed that the great Sesshoumaru-sama had heard their conversation and witnessed the change in Shippou's actions.

He looked back at Sesshoumaru with such cold eyes that it could practically equal Sesshoumaru's own. Sesshoumaru frowned. When did that start? He hadn't sensed that before. Since when did Shippou start being so…unkind?

Suddenly, there was a large gasp. They all turned to Kagome who was kneeling down to check up on someone who had collapsed onto the ground. They all came forward and looked the traveler over. His clothes were tattered and he had a rather large rolled up parchment tied behind his back.

Kagome flipped him over and her eyes widened with recognition. "Mila-kun!"

Mila opened his eyes weakly and at the sight of the whole group staring down at him, a small smile crept onto his weary face. Finally, he caught up to them. He closed his eyes and finally, after a long journey without rest, let himself sleep.

* * *

_Haruko heard her mother's screams. She was shouting. She could feel her mother's rage. Quickly yet gracefully, she ran down the many halls and staircases, followed by her personals guards—the fire warrior of the Fire clan, Touya and the dark knight of the Thunder Plains, Akito—to reach the entrance hall where she saw something very rare. Rin-sama was crying in Shippou-sama's arms, Jaken was crying also. Everyone else was gloomy; they seemed to be so…sad._

_Slowly and cautiously, she stepped down every step of the staircase. Sesshoumaru, her Father and the only man in her young heart, was quick to sense her. When he looked at his daughter's confused expression, his heart ached. Kagome turned around to look at their daughter. Haruko was surprised to see tears flowing freely down her old yet beautiful face._

"_Haruko…" escaped Sesshoumaru's lips. Suddenly, he grabbed Kagome's arm before she could make a run for her daughter. _

"_NO! Let go of me!" she yelled._

"_Don't you dare, Kagome!" Sesshoumaru bellowed angrily._

"_Why shouldn't I!" she cried out loud, whipping her face to look up at him with wide eyes filled with anger and grief. "She deserves to know!"_

_Haruko stayed silent all the while but her heart was pounding violently against her chest; fear and confusion. She felt such fear. So much fear that she was frozen to the spot. What was happening?_

"_She needs not know about such things!" _

"_You're the one preaching to me about telling the truth and now you don't even want your daughter to know the truth! You hypocrite!"_

"_Silence yourself, woman!" he tried to pull her closer to him, to calm her down but she pushed him away and slapped him, saying,_

"_Don't touch me! I don't want to touch a dead man!"_

_Dead man? What was her mother saying? Her father was not dead. He was alive. He was right there in front of them, tangible and breathing. _

_Her mother held a letter with the royal emblem of the Kingdom of the North and she tried to give it to Haruko. Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her by the waist, but Kagome struggled so much that they both fell to the marble floor. The letter flew from her grasp and unto their daughter's feet. She stared at it coldly._

"_Read it!" Kagome yelled. "Read it, Haruko! Read it and find out how stupid your father is! How much he loves his kingdom more than his own family!"_

"_Silence!" Sesshoumaru yelled, straddling Kagome down and tuning his burning gaze to Haruko who had yet to move. "Don't you dare read it!"_

"_Read it, Haruko! Read it!"_

"_Don't you dare!"_

_Tears welled in her eyes, something that hardly ever happened. She was torn. She didn't know who to listen to. Why? Why were they fighting? What was in that letter? But she dared not disobey her father. She loved him too much. _

"_Get off me, you traitor! Don't touch me! I don't want to be touched by a dead ma—" but her yells were silenced when his lips crushed hers forcefully. Her eyes were wide but then his kiss became gentle and tears started pouring from her eyes again. When Sesshoumaru felt her body finally ease, he pulled away to stare down at her. It was either hit her or kiss her. And he would never hit her._

_At the sight of him, she sobbed and broke down. Sesshoumaru took her in his arms and held her close for a few moments. _

"_I love you so much…Please, don't do this…" she cried._

"_Shhh…" Sesshoumaru said, holding her tighter. "Forgive me…but I must…"_

_Haruko picked up the letter then and read it. It was a letter from the Lord of the North. He was requesting assistance from her father. They were in war with a large group of wolves that inspired the unsatisfied villagers to rebel against their Taiyoukai, threatening his throne and he was asking her father for help. She remembered her father told her once that the Inu family had a large debt to the Northern Lord because of his Great Grandfather. So she put two in two together. To repay his Great Grandfather's debt, her Father will fight a war that was not his own to fight. Her father will risk his life for a lowly tyrant to save their kingdom from having to go to war with the influential Northern Taiyoukai to prevent an all out war throughout Japan. _

_A lone tear fell from her sapphire eyes and Akito and Touya were quickly at her side. "Lady Haruko!" they said in alertness. Another tear rolled down but she didn't wipe it away. She wanted her father to see her cry. As a princess…she was not supposed to show any affection for anyone. Being affectionate meant being weak. She knew that very well. And so…she let him see her tears. So that he will see how she felt. So that he will see how he was hurting her. So that he will see how much she loved him._

_Shippou stared up at the small, crying form of the five year old Haruko, it was the most heart breaking sight he had ever seen. She did not sob, she did not breathe heavily. She simply cried. Tears simply fell from her emotionless blue eyes. The young lady Rin cried still in his arms and he held her tighter, wishing he could hold Haruko as he was doing to Rin. He wished he could just block her eyes from seeing this heartbreaking scene. But he couldn't. He shouldn't. He mustn't._

"_I love you…Please, I'm begging you…don't go…" Kagome went on…_

_Haruko watched with blurry eyes. The wolves. They were to blame. The wolves were the ones at fault. They were the ones tearing her father away from them. It was their entire fault. She hated them. She hated the wolves. It's their fault! She hated them! "Wolf…"_

_Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head, taking in her scent for perhaps the last time. "My heart will always belong to you…" he whispered. He turned to Haruko who still stared blankly at them, tears falling from her flawless face. His beautiful little girl._

_I never wanted you to know, my light, my darling…_

_My daughter_


	26. Smile

**Okay, the next chapter will contain something that you've all been waiting for. But I'm still not so sure. So…I am asking for opinions—not votes—if I should depict a lime in the next chapter or simply skip it and say that they did. A simple yes or no would be good.**

**Sess: must I be the one to introduce this new segment, wench?**

**Warm-Ice: Don't call me wench! I'm the one who created your daughter. Now go and do what I told you to do.**

**Sess: this Sesshoumaru shall not.**

**Kag: what if I do it with you, will that be better?**

**Sess:…perhaps.**

**Kag: great. Here's a new segment where we will answer your questions with chaotic dialogues!**

**Sess: hn.**

**Warm-Ice: Alright, let's start shall we?**

**Liltay****-don't worry about it, darling. There was no offense taken. Besides, I'm glad to hear your thoughts. It just proves that my story is thought provoking and that's one of the things I'd like my stories to be.**

**Sess: and yes,this Sesshoumaruheard that.**

**sessyqueen9205****- thank you for the suggestion! I'll bear that in mind.**

**Sess: my daughter will not be touched by a mangy wolf! I will not allow it!**

**Warm-Ice: pipe down, it's my story.**

**Anime Lady PIMP****- I wish I could help you achieve your goal and not go to the military. Sadly, I can only give you my support. Good luck!**

**Sess: I will give you my support as well. For I know what you are experiencing. Take care of yourself.**

**Kag: thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported this story! We deeply appreciate it! **

**Shippou: to those who support ShippouxHaruko, thank you! Bwahahahahahaha!**

**Kouga: and for you people who supported KougaxHaruko, yeah! Take that, Shippou! In your face!**

**Shippou: what did you say!**

**Haruko: STOOOPPP! Can we just go on with the story please?**

**Warm-Ice: good idea.**

**Chapter 26: Smile**

After wrapping her blanket around her body and checking that what she wore was decent enough, she looked outside to peer at Kouga who hung their wet clothes up a tree branch to dry. His face had an expression of annoyance since Arashi was beside him, no doubt talking about the earlier happenings. She brought her finger to her lips instinctively.

Earlier, that was not a revelation. It was not a whole new side of Kouga. But still…it felt so new… why was that? She couldn't understand. A small smile came unto her face at the memory of earlier. That moment would surely be in her memory for a long time. She was playing around with someone other than children. But perhaps that was why; because Kouga was a childish man.

A childish man…yes, that was what he was. He was older than her but he felt and acted younger than her. That was what he was; a man full of mirth and humor, a man with a zest for life. How come he has such a zest? He was poor, shunned by society. Yet…he still manages a good joke. While here she was; she had anything and everything a girl could ever want but…she was so hollow.

"Inu-hime!" she blinked back to reality and looked up at him who turned to her. "You're staring at me again." he smirked seductively.

Haruko blushed, "Silence, you—you baka!" with that she went inside the hut and settled herself in her bed—er—his bed—er...

Kouga laughed mischievously and turned back to his work. Arashi shook his head ruefully. When Kouga saw the look on his friend, he said, "What?"

"You're flirting with her. You know that, don't you?"

"Flirting? I wouldn't call it flirting. We're just playing around."

Arashi sighed, "But you do know that she's not really your woman, right?"

Kouga faltered just a little. But smiled again, "O' course!"

"Oh my lord…" he said.

"WHAT?" Kouga said, loosing patience.

"You actually like her?" he said incredulously. Before Kouga could make his defense, Arashi had already started his lecture. "Kouga, Kouga, Kouga! She's an inu! To top it off, she has the royal markings which mean she's probably a baroness or something."

"So what?" Kouga tried to act indifferent.

"She's outa' your league. No offense, my lord. But just think about it. What'll happen when you give her back to her family, hm? Do you think they'll just accept you because you saved their daughter? Of course they'll reward you but after that things will just go back to normal. Can't you see, Kouga?" Arashi stood, putting a hand on his lord's shoulder with a reasoning tone. "Nothing will happen between the two of you. It's how it should be and it's how it will be. After this, you'll meet other women and she'll most probably marry some rich mommy's boy."

Kouga shook his head and smiled still at his friend. "Y-Yeah, I know that. Haha! I just thought she was cute, that's all." With that he left his friend to go back to the hut. The moment he turned was the moment his smile turned into a deep frown. Upon entering the hut, his expression softened. She looked up at him, the Plumeria flower tucked behind her ear. She was so beautiful. At the sight of him, she smiled.

"I forgot to thank you…for the flower, I mean…"

Kouga grinned wide, "It's no big deal." With that, he went inside. He'd do anything to see her smile.

* * *

Mila sipped on the cup of soup that Kagome had given him earlier after he woke up. "Thank you…" he said to Kagome.

"You're welcome. So…what were you doing out here? Shouldn't you be back at your village?" Kagome asked.

"Um—I-I had to give something to you. I-i-it's for Haruko-san—when you guys find her." He untied the parchment from his body and offered it to Kagome who served as the representative of the group.

"What's this?" Kagome asked, taking the parchment with curiosity.

"I-It's something I made for her. I-I, I think she'll like it."

"Can we see?" Sango asked.

Mila blushed and looked down, "H-Hai…"

Slowly, Kagome unrolled the parchment and everyone leaned in to look. When they got a good look, their eyes widened in amazement.

It was Haruko, sleeping in a bed of autumn leaves, curled up in a ball. Her hair was spread above her and rays of sunlight seeping from autumn leaves cast shadows upon her form. Covering her face was a mask; it was a beautiful white mask with intricate designs and a beautiful smile. Her eyes looked to the viewer of the painting, showing such painfully beautiful, lonely eyes. But if one looked even closer, they'd see that at the edge of the mask where her chin peeked out ever so slightly, was a tear. She was crying inside her mask.

Miroku was the first to snap out of it and say, "I-It's beautiful, Mila-kun!" he said.

"It's amazing!" Sango added.

"When did you do this?" Shippou asked.

"I-I, I had a dream of her right after you left. I started painting it after I woke up and I was finished in no time. I just…I just wanted her to have it. T-to remember me by." Suddenly, arms engulfed him into a tight embrace. He blushed when he realized that Kagome had hugged him. "M-ma'am?"

"Thank you, Mila-kun." She smiled. "Thank you…"

Mila didn't understand why Kagome was thanking him and he decided he shouldn't even try to. He didn't know how wonderful it was for Kagome to see her daughter's image or something akin to her again. He looked up at the one who Haruko looked most like, Sesshoumaru. He looked at Mila with an appraising look. He sighed of relief. He was a bit worried that Sesshoumaru would be offended and try to kill him but…thankfully, he wasn't.

"I can't believe you traveled all this way just to give us this painting." Sango said, staring at the painting again.

"You have a real talent here, Mila-kun!" Shippou said with a bright smile.

"T-Thank you, Shippou-chan." He blushed but appreciated the compliment. "Oh, and this is from my brother, Shinta. He wanted her to have this as well." He took out a silver necklace with a sapphire gem dangling from it. "He said it would bring out the color of her eyes."

"Oh, thank you, Mila-kun, that's very sweet of the two of you. I'm sure, if Haruko were here, she'd be so happy." Kagome said, taking the petite necklace.

Mila smiled at that. "Thank you for your time. Ja ne." with that he stood and started leaving.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru for a sign of approval and as if knowing what she was thinking, Sesshoumaru looked back at her. "Ah—Mila-kun!" she called.

Mila turned back to look at her and was surprised to hear what he heard, "What if we escort you to the nearest village? That way, we'd know you'll be safe on your trip home?"

Mila thought of it and smiled, nodding. "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"HENTAI!" SMACK!

"Poor Miroku…" Shippou said. Everybody shook their heads.

When they arrived to the nearest village, they were a bit surprised to see that it was a very tribal-like village. Large tents built close to each other served as homes and everyone seemed to be busy with their daily routines.

"Welcome, welcome!" came an old, fat man. If Kagome were to describe him in her mind, she would call him a Japanese Santa Clause in colorful robes. Introductions were made and they were thankful that the jolly old man was kind enough to insist for them to spend the night there. They were going to have a large party to celebrate the rising of the crescent moon along with their arrival. It seemed that it was their village's tradition to celebrate the rising of the crescent moon because it was the night when their ancestors settled down where the village presently stood.

Kagome entered the tent and was surprised to see that only Sesshoumaru was there, leaning against a bamboo table with arms crossed in front of him. "Sesshoumaru? Where's everyone else?"

"In a separate tent." He answered coolly.

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and said nothing.

She looked at him strangely but shrugged it off. "Well, I'm gonna go around the village okay?" she said.

"Why?" he asked suddenly, looking straight at her.

She smiled, "The chief's gonna give us a tour of the place." But the smile went away, "If that's okay with you?"

He averted his gaze and said, "Fine."

She raised a curious brow. She came closer to him. "What's the matter, Sesshoumaru? You seem moody today? Well—a lot moodier than usual, that is."

"Nothing." He said, raising a brow at her. "And I am not moody…"

"Oh, come on, Sesshoumaru." She said, putting her hands gently on his chest as a sign of affection. She came closer until she had to crane her neck to look up at him. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her after checking if no one was listening from outside. Then he whispered, "I feel something anomalous. I keep thinking of our daughter and how this Sesshoumaru wants her presence."

Kagome chuckled at that, finding her husband-to-be quite the adorable one. "Oh, Sesshoumaru, that's called missing someone."

He raised a brow at her. "Missing?"

"Yes, that's what it's called when you've been away from someone you love for a long time." She explained with a smile.

Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her. "Then…this Sesshoumaru misses our daughter?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Hai." She nodded.

"And if this Sesshoumaru is separated from you…then I would miss you?"

"Well…would you?" she playfully asked. He just frowned at that. She laughed, "Don't be so worried, Sesshoumaru. You won't be missing me coz I won't ever leave. Besides, we're gonna get our daughter back real soon!"

After a moment, she leaned up, caressing her lips to his. As if he was suddenly energized, Sesshoumaru quickly pressed his lips down on hers. She welcomed the kiss. But then she gasped and pulled away ever so slightly when she felt his index finger's claw graze her thigh. "Sesshoumaru!" she blushed.

He only answered her with a seductive smirk. Then he kissed her again, savoring the taste of her. He pulled her closer, their bodies forming an embodiment of Yin and Yang. She moaned, her hands tightening on the clothes on his chest.

"Interesting."

Kagome gasped and quickly turned around, jumping out of Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru hid his disappointment well and looked up at the one that dared to intrude.

"Monk." He said with venom dripping in his tone. And there Miroku was, sporting the big lump on top of his head from earlier, smiling at them mischievously.

"M-Miroku! W-we were just—"

"Tell me, Kagome-sama, how long has this been going on? The sexually active side of you, I mean." Miroku asked with a raised brow and a sly smile. Kagome blushed even more and decided she didn't want to handle this.

"W-Well—I have to go, ja ne!" with that she left the two men.

Sesshoumaru glared at Miroku who chuckled heartily, "I despise you."

* * *

Yuujin entered the hut and smiled at Haruko who nodded her acknowledgement. "I brought you some wild berries I picked earlier. Want some?" she said, taking out her bag of wild berries and sitting beside her on her bed.

"Hai, arigatou." Haruko said, smiling and eating some along with her. She was glad to have met Yuujin. She seemed to genuinely want to be her friend. Yuujin was her first real girl friend.

Yuujin smiled, "Delicious, ne?"

"Hai."

"You know, I was actually glad my cousin brought you home to us."

"Hm?"

"Yeah." She said with a soft smile. "Though I do admit, I was a bit skeptical when I saw you. But I guess you proved me wrong. I'm glad though. That way," she flipped her hair arrogantly, "I won't be the only beautiful woman in this clan!"

Haruko sweat-dropped while Yuujin laughed, "OHOHOHOHOHOHO! But seriously, do you even know how hot you are? Practically as hot as me!"

"Uh—hot?

"Yeah, hot. Sexy? Cool? Attractive?"

She blushed. "U-uhm—I—"

"Oh, and you're modest too!" Yuujin laughed. "Oh, how did Kouga ever get someone like you?"

"E-excuse me?"

"OHOHOHOHOHO! Well don't worry darling. If ever anything wrong happens between you two, just come to me and I'll knock some sense into that Kouga's head. He can be a little dense sometimes but then again all men are."

Haruko smiled at that. There was just a charm in Yuujin that made her feel very comfortable. Perhaps it was because Yuujin was confident of herself. Yes, maybe that was it. The fact that she's confident of herself reassured Haruko that Yuujin would never feel insecure or jealous around her.

"Yuujin-san."

"Hm?"

Haruko smiled warmly, "Thank you for being my friend."

Yuujin was surprised to hear that from her but soon smiled her confident smile again, "Of course, darling!" Haruko laughed, covering her mouth with her hand, when Yuujin called her darling, it was just so cute the way she said it. It reminded her of her mother. Yuujin smiled, Haruko had a beautiful laugh. "Don't hurt him, okay?"

Haruko blinked, her eyebrows rising.

Yuujin continued, "Don't hurt Kouga. I know he's not the type to be serious, but when he is…he'll stay loyal. And I think...that this time, he's serious. So…don't hurt him, alright?"

Haruko couldn't say anything. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She was rendered immobile. Don't hurt Kouga, she says. He's serious, she says. But…how can she not hurt Kouga? It seemed that everyone who has ever proclaimed their love for her ended up either broken hearted or insane. How can she not hurt him? There was no way of avoiding it. She had a fiancé. She had a responsibility. She can't just throw that away.

So now the question is…

_How can I keep him from hurting?_

* * *

_What is love? Is it a blessing? Or is it a curse? Is it something to be treasured? Or feared? I don't understand. How do you know? How can you tell if it is love or simply infatuation? What makes it special?_

_Why do people love? For what purpose? _

_If love is pain, why suffer it? _

_I can't understand. _

"_Be patient, Haruko… You will know when the time has come."_

"_But Mother…how will I know?"_

"_Why must you look for a pattern in everything, Haruko?"_

"_Because…I don't want to be wrong when I finally fall."_

"_Hahaha…nothing goes perfectly when the subject is love, darling. Everyone get almost everything wrong."_

"_So why do something so imperfect? So…flawed…"_

"_Because the flaws it has is what makes it perfect. Every wrong has a purpose. After all, how can you see the light without first seeing the darkness?"_

"_If so…then I'll never fall in love."_

"_Why say that, darling?"_

"_Because…I'm the light. Father said so himself. He said I serve as the light for my country."_

"_Haha…Oh, Haruko, darling. You are the light for other people. But who will be the light for you?"_

"_Aren't I good enough to be my own light?"_

"_No, darling. Being your own light…it's tiring and heartbreaking. It uses up every bit of your energy until there's none left. I don't want to see you become empty, Haruko."_

_Empty? How can she be empty? She wondered what empty was. Was she empty? At that exact moment, was she empty?_

"_Oh! Look at the time. It's time for your history lessons, darling."_

"_Hai." She quickly got to her feet, excusing herself with a low bow and left her mother's quarters. At the sight of her, Akito and Touya stepped from the door and followed her down the halls toward the library. When they were a staircase away, Haruko stopped. They stopped as well. _

"_Akito? Touya?" she whispered softly._

"_Yes, m'lady?" Akito asked for them._

"_Do you…do you think I'm empty?" she didn't turn to them, not wanting them to see her confusion. _

"_Why would you ask that, Lady Haruko?" Touya asked._

_She was just about to answer when the sound of an opening door came from behind them. They all turned and quickly became alert when they saw Sesshoumaru walk out gracefully with Shippou right behind him. Shippou looked surprised to see her._

_Quickly, Touya and Akito were on one knee, giving respect to their youngest general, the teenaged Shippou, and their Master. Haruko bowed out of politeness then averted her gaze, not wanting to see her Father at that moment._

"_Lady Haruko." Shippou called._

_She turned to him with her indifference and he came forward, bowing then smiling. She was surprised when he came closer to whisper something to her ear. Instinctively, she put her hands on his chest armor to keep their distance. "Sesshoumaru-sama isn't going to war anymore."_

_Her eyes widened and she looked up at her father disbelievingly. She didn't have time to ask for questions. All she thought of was that her father wasn't going to go to war. A small smile crept onto her face as she looked at her father's proud form. _

_She smiled to Shippou and said, "Arigatou, Shippou-sama." She smiled at her father brightly, "W-Well, I have a history class to attend." She bowed her leave as Akito and Touya stood. _

_Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. He was inwardly a bit disappointed, hoping to attain more than simply a smile from his daughter. But he supposed it would be against everything he had taught her and a smile was better than nothing. _

_She turned to leave but stopped before taking a step. She turned her head to look back at him, "I—I'll cook dinner tonight, alright?"_

_Sesshoumaru raised his brow curiously. _

_She smiled brighter at the thought of cooking her father's favorite food. "I'll make a chocolate cake. So…don't be late." With that she ran to her lesson, Touya and Akito at her tail._

_Shippou smiled up at Sesshoumaru who had an uncontrollable urge to smile. He turned to Shippou and said, "You have my gratitude."_

_Shippou turned to walk away, "I never wanted your gratitude, Sesshoumaru-sama. With all due respect. I just wanted her smile back."_

_Sesshoumaru watched Shippou walk away and whispered, "I know."_


	27. Hungry

**Warm-Ice: I can't do this! I can't do this!**

**Sess: yes, you can, wench.**

**Warm-Ice: I told you not to call me a wench, didn't I? And no, I can't! I'm too nervous! This is my first time!**

**Sess: worry not; this Sesshoumaru will guide you along the way.**

**Warm-Ice: b-but what if I don't do a good job?**

**Sess: I suppose I can forgive you.**

**Warm-Ice: but what about everyone else?**

**Sess:…………………………………………………………………….**

**Warm-Ice: Mou! Why aren't you answering me!**

**Sess: It is time to answer your reviewers' inquiries.**

**Warm-Ice: oh…okay…**

**destinyheart15****: gomen if I confused you. Actually, she was waiting for Sess and Shippou was the one she danced with. Shippou was also the one who took her to bed.**

**Shippou: (snickering snidely at Kouga)**

**Kouga: (glaring daggers at Shippou)**

**sesshy's 4 ever****: enticing? (blush) thank you! Hahaha! Thank you so much for the encouragement!**

**Sess: (sweatdrops)**

**Kag: (pouts) so you have other women other than Omoi! I can't believe you! Playboy! Womanizer!**

**Sess: women…**

**Anime Lady PIMP****: you're very welcome!**

**Kag: (blushes) the scary thing is that I do know what you mean.**

**Sess: (smirk)**

**Kag: don't smile at me like that!**

**Kat57****: oh, you are so sweet! Thank you so much! **

**Miroku: I agree, Warm-Ice-sama. **

**Warm-Ice: oh, thank you, Mirok—Hentai!**

**Slap!**

**Miroku: it was worth a try.**

**sesshomaru4ever****: whatever you wish!**

**Sess: This Sesshoumaru is pleased that you appreciate my greatness. Thank you.**

**Riyo Sohma****: (Blush) really? Thank you, it's an honor! And cool site, by the way. I checked it out. **

**Haruko: and for the record, Warm-Ice celebrates Christmas. **

**Warm-Ice: thanks for asking!**

**Sess: shall we continue with the chapter?**

**Warm-Ice: (blush) I don't think I can.**

**Sess: (smiles seductively) Oh, yes, you can.**

**Warm-Ice: (gulp) here goes nothing. To everyone who supported me up until now, thank you so very much! Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all get to keep your resolutions and each make the world a more bearable place to live in! Geez, I sound like a contestant for the Miss U.N. or something. But really, I do believe that everyone can, in their own little way, make the world a better place. So, I hope that this year will be better than the last.**

**Haruko: please stop being so cheesy and simply go on with the story.**

**Warm-Ice: alright, alright!**

**Chapter 27: Hungry**

Kouga looked up at the beautiful night sky, the crescent moon shining high above their hidden village. The wind was cool and singing could be heard. His family members were having a drinking party again and strangely enough he wasn't with them. He wasn't in the mood to drink tonight. It wasn't as if he could do anything productive through drinking anyway. Sure, he'd have a few laughs but…it just wasn't what he needed at the moment.

What he needed was to think of the future, of his next move. What should he do next? When did he plan on giving her back to her family? What did he plan to do after giving her back?

Arashi was right. Him and her; they weren't meant for each other. Hell, for all he knew, she probably felt nothing for him at all. It was all his selfish feelings. He didn't know how she felt about him. And he'd bet that the answer to that was a big 'NOTHING'. She didn't show any signs that told him she liked him. Nor did she give any signals of malice. She was always polite which simply confused him even more.

Was her staying with him, being kind to him simply because she was being polite? Or are his feelings for her silently returned? She was too confusing.

She was playing him. Hot and Cold, that was her game. First she'll be all nice and friendly, and then when he finally dares to make a move, she'll move away. Yeah, that's probably what she was doing with him. She was toying with him. Because she's an inu and inus hate wolves!

No, how could he think such things! No, Haruko wouldn't do that. Her intentions were always pure, always sincere. That was what he loved about her. But she was still so young. Perhaps not older than nineteen. Perhaps she was too naïve, or maybe she just doesn't want to think of romantic relationships yet. Yes, maybe that was it. Yeah, that was plausible.

He sighed and smiled a small bitter smile, banishing his troubling thoughts. He shouldn't love her. Tomorrow night he will take her back and forget about her forever. No coming back, no hesitations, no…no hard feelings…that was his decision. He wasn't good for her and she was too good for him. They didn't belong together and that was that.

He sensed someone's presence and looked down from his lying position on the roof of his hut. It was Haruko staring up at him with such a neutral expression, an unreadable poker face. He got up and supported his weight with his arm, looking down at her with a weary smile. "Yes, inu-hime?"

"It's getting cold outside. You should…come inside. I'll start a fire to warm the hut." she said softly.

He grinned down at her and said, "Hai! Coming!" he jumped from the roof and landed on his feet by her side. She gave him a small smile before walking in the hut gracefully. Kouga followed with playful big steps, feeling his old cheery self coming back.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked around, watching the people's merrymaking around the bonfire. Mila was at the corner, shyly talking to a human girl of his age. It seems that he found a new friend. She was fair looking, perhaps pleasing to the humans' eyes. He seemed not to mind her company at all. 

He looked away, searching for someone in particular. She didn't seem t be anywhere. Shippou and Miroku came forward. Miroku had a sheepish smile despite the many red handprints on his face. Sesshoumaru raised his brow at them.

Shippou shook his head and said, "He was peeking at the girls in the dressing room. Sango-chan caught him and gave him a beating."

Sesshoumaru watched Miroku sheepishly laugh. "Hehehe. I was simply collecting information."

"Information my butt." Shippou said, looking flatly up at the monk before sitting down besides the standing Sesshoumaru who decided that he didn't care so he looked away, looking for her again.

Miroku sat down beside him, saying, "But I am speaking the truth, Shippou-chan. I _have_ gathered some information about tonight's celebration."

"Uhuh, sure." Shippou said, not believing the pervert one bit.

"The fact that you don't believe me hurts me, Shippou-chan. I have nothing but pure intentions." Miroku said, pretending to be emotionally damaged.

Shippou bonked him on the head, "Yeah, right."

Sesshoumaru hid a smirk; the two seemed to be quite amusing.

"Hohohohoho!" came a jolly laugh. They all turned to the sound and found the village chief, Zabu, coming towards them with his jolly smile. Sesshoumaru cringed visibly. He hated jolly people. They were simply too…jolly. "Well if it isn't our dear guests!" he said, coming closer and standing beside Sesshoumaru.

"Kobanwa, Zabu-san!" Shippou greeted cheerfully.

Sesshoumaru cringed. Too cheerfully.

"Hello, Zabu-san." Miroku smiled like always.

Sesshoumaru was thankful. Despite his perversity, Miroku was the only level headed one in the group, Sesshoumaru noticed. Not to cheery, not to sulky. He was at balance, always calm. That was perhaps why Sesshoumaru could sometimes bear the perverted monk's presence.

"How was your stay? Very Well, I hope." Zabu said.

"Hai. We feel very welcomed in your hospitable village. Thank you very much." Miroku said politely. Sesshoumaru raised his brow. Perhaps, if Miroku hadn't been human, Sesshoumaru would have chosen him instead of Jaken as an assistant. It seems that the monk had a knack for social relations; keeping it formal yet light and friendly. He could be a good politician.

"Good! Good! But you haven't seen anything yet! The best part is just about to come. The story of the Kingdom of the Crescent Moon!" he enthusiastically said.

Sesshoumaru cringed. Too enthusiastic.

"The Kingdom of the Crescent Moon?" Shippou asked curiously.

"Hai." The old man nodded. "It is the most awaited event in the celebration of the crescent moon."

"Wah! Really?" Shippou asked in wonder.

Suddenly, everyone was silent and only drums could be heard, beating at a steady slow rhythm. The fire blazed in all its glory, drawing everyone's attention.

"I will tell you the story. Shhh, it's starting." He said. A few people entered the circled around the bon fire, dancing to the beat of the drums. The men were dressed in brown, the women in green. They were dancing wildly, covering something from the eyes of the spectator using their intricately designed robes.

"It all starts with a princess." The people sharply dispersed and revealed a beautiful woman in beautiful pink robes. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows lifted. What was the taijiya doing there?

"Look! It's Sango-chan!" Shippou said, pointing to the princess.

"Indeed, it is Sango-sama." Miroku said in amazement.

She came forward with graceful steps, grace Sesshoumaru didn't know she possessed. She bowed low to the people she passed by and they, in turn, bowed low to her.

"She was a beautiful princess and everyone in the kingdom loved her. Her life was perfect, she was perfect. That night, the Great King, her father, told her that she was to be married to someone in a few months." There came a throne where a regal looking man in golden robes sat. The princess bowed to him.

The King opened his mouth but no sound came. The princess looked up at him with disbelief in her eyes. She seemed to protest. The King stood with fury and the princess looked down in shame.

"The princess had no choice but to accept the fate given to her. She cried that night in her room." Sango fell to the ground and covered her face with her hands, pretending to cry, as the throne left the circle and she was the only one left.

"But a few days later, there was a shock to the village and everyone was rejoicing." Everyone came forward, covering Sango from the audience, and looked as if celebrating. "It seemed that the enemy of their country, the prince of the New Moon, surrendered himself as a captive."

Then came a young man, topless and chained, being dragged to the throne were the King sat with his princess standing by his side.

"The princess was surprised to see such a man." The guards forced the prince of the New Moon to his knees and the King looked very pleased. But the princess looked at him with wonder. "She'd never met someone with such beauty."

The King pointed at him and mouthed an order. They were about to take him away when the Prince started pushing the guard from him and coming back to the steps of the throne where he was once forced to kneel. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows knitted together. What did the Prince mean by doing such a thing?

"The King was just about to sentence the Prince to death but the Prince didn't let him do such a thing. He proclaimed that he didn't surrender to the King. He surrendered to the Princess."

Everyone was whispering and the King looked appalled. The Princess was shocked and couldn't understand.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows knitted together even more, that would mean that the Prince of the New Moon was in love with the Princess. But why would he surrender himself? He was a Prince in his country. Yet now he comes to her…a prisoner?

"So that must mean that the Prince of the New Moon was in love with the Princess, right?" Shippou asked.

"Yes, that's right, Shippou-chan." Miroku said. "And I don't blame him." He muttered to himself.

"So they understood that the Princess was the one who should give him a sentence. But the princess, being a kind-hearted soul, couldn't send him to his death. So she sentenced him to be her slave. That was the worst thing the princess could think of at the moment. The King didn't agree, in fact, he protested against it violently."

The King showed just that. But Sango put her hands up and shook her head. "But that was her decision and it will not be changed."

"As the months went on, the Prince of the New Moon spent every minute of his day with her, smiling with her and laughing with her. Unconsciously, the Princess fell in love with him as well. But when the month passed, the prince was surprised when the guards took him to the dungeon and started beating him mercilessly."

They depicted that part at a corner while the King watched proudly at the opposite corner.

"When they were finished, the King came closer and told him to stay away from the princess from then on. She was to be married to the Prince of the Full Moon. The Prince of the New Moon was heart broken and his hopes shattered."

The scene ended and then came a new scene where there was another man. A handsome man was he in his green robes, walking proudly along the bon fire.

"And here is the Prince of the Full Moon, who had long admired the beauty of the princess. But it seemed that their kingdoms were starting a feud so the King had his daughter marry the prince of the Full Moon to create an unbreakable bond. The princess herself was also captivated by him; he was a very enticing man."

The prince of the Full Moon danced with the Princess for a long while, depicting passion and love. But then she moved away and seemed crestfallen.

"But…" Zabu said. "It seemed that the Princess could not bring herself to love him back. Her heart was already captivated by her slave, the Prince of the New Moon. The Prince of the Full Moon couldn't accept it and forced her to love him back."

The prince pulled her closer but the princess pushed him away. He became more aggressive and forced himself upon her. The princess fought for freedom but was too weak. With that, she screamed.

"Upon hearing her scream, the Prince of the New Moon awoke." Then the prince of the New moon sat up and looked angry. He pulled at the chains that bound him. He struggled out of them and finally broke free. "He escaped the prison and came to her rescue.

There was a fight scene where the Prince of the New Moon beat up the guards and came to the scene where the Prince of the Full Moon was forcing the princess to love him. The princes fought dramatically and the drums became faster with ever hit. Finally, with one fatal blow, the Prince of the New Moon defeated the Prince of the Full Moon. Sango ran into the arms of the Prince of the New Moon.

"After rescuing her, they ran away to his kingdom where they were to be married and live happily ever after." The prince took Sango by the wrist and they ran out of the circle with smiles on their faces. The drums stopped.

"The End." Everyone clapped loudly, yelling and making wolf whistles.

"Wow! Sango-chan was great!" Shippou yelled, clapping.

"Hai. Whoever thought Sango-sama was such a great actress." Miroku praised.

"When did she rehearse for this?" Sesshoumaru asked Zabu. Zabu smiled at him.

"When we gave them a tour, we told them the story. They were captivated by it and offered to help. So I chose Sango-sama for the play and Kagome-sama for the special event."

"Special event?" Shippou asked. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him. What special event?

There was a soft tune that followed. Everyone was silent again. Now women were in the circle, they were all wearing red and very sexy kimonos. They were circling someone who was kneeling so everyone only received a glimpse of her black kimono with a blood red obi. The drums joined, giving a tribal beat. Their paces quickened. Suddenly it stopped and suddenly they all knelt. The soft tune returned and the woman in the middle rose slowly to her feet.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the sight of her. Kagome. It was disorienting to see her with that expression in those alluring robes with those enticing moves.

"This, my dear friends, is the special event. The dance of the Celestials. This is when the Goddesses of the Crescent Moon came down upon this land and blessed us all. Kagome-sama's role is the queen of the Celestials. The beautiful, seductive, Queen of Heaven."

Seductive indeed, Sesshoumaru thought. Very seductive indeed. His golden eyes followed her every move, every step, every sway of the hips. Suddenly when she stroke a pose, her hands revealed and opened a red fan in each of them. The other Celestials took out their own fans and danced with their Queen.

When Kagome realized Sesshoumaru was staring intently at her, she blushed lightly and struggled to remember the next step. This was quite embarrassing. She didn't know anything about being seductive but she would try her best.

Swaying the hips here and there, stepping to the side and back, the slit of her kimono showing off her smooth skin; everything she did consumed the Great Lord of the Western Lands. His eyes seemed glued to her as if she would vanish if he would dare blink. The intensity of his gaze only strengthened when she used the fans to cover most of her face and reveal only her eyes.

Those beautiful, enticing eyes…

The Celestials surrounding her danced around her, seemingly praising her for her beauty. Sesshoumaru couldn't blame them. The drum beats became faster and Kagome bent back as the Celestials did amazing feats with their fans, throwing them in the air and what not.

Everyone was amazed by them but Sesshoumaru was too focused on Kagome to pay attention to anything else.

_Flexible. She is very flexible indeed_.

He could think of many ways to discern just how flexible she could be. She returned to her striking pose and the circle broke. Soon the Celestials gracefully went to the audience, pulling a few handsome men with them towards the bon fire and encouraging them to dance as well. Soon everyone joined the dance.

But in Sesshoumaru's eyes, it was only Kagome now. She was looking back at him with that playful smirk and those gleaming blue eyes as she went on dancing. Extending her hand to him, she beckoned him closer.

Curious as to what she was intending to do, Sesshoumaru gracefully went closer, coming into the crowd which parted for him to enter the circle. He came to her just as the drum beats went tribal and wild, giving everyone a new reason to dance.

She smiled to him, "Dance with me." She said to him, her voice slightly escalated due to the loud music.

"This Sesshoumaru does not dance." He answered with a smirk, playing with her.

"Oh no, you're gonna dance with me." Kagome said, not accepting no for an answer. "Or I'll just have to find someone else to dance with. Maybe Miroku?" she asked raising a brow. She turned to leave but before she could, Sesshoumaru had already pulled her close. _Gotcha_.

She gasped at the sudden contact, his hands resting at the flat of her stomach and at her hip. Soon they started dancing but not like everyone else. Their dance was slow, smooth, and seductive; always keeping physical contact. It could be described as sensual, or as passionate. Whichever you prefer, their dance was as if they were clinging to one another as if they would perish if they ever let go.

"I knew you could dance." She whispered to his ear, her breath on his skin made many thoughts come to mind. And none of them could ever be accepted as 'innocent'. "I just didn't know you were this good."

Sesshoumaru gave a smirk. "That isn't the only thing this Sesshoumaru is 'good' at."

Kagome blushed and her eyes widened, actually knowing what he was talking about. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stepped away from her, pulling her along as he started making his way out of the circle.

"Ah—S-Sesshoumaru, where are we going?"

Soon she found herself pressed down against the bed in the hut she was once found kissing Sesshoumaru in. And lo! The man hovering over her was he whom she had kissed.

She blushed, realizing her predicament. "S-Sesshoumaru—what are you—" but she was silenced by his hungry lips, kissing her for all that he was worth. Kagome moaned and Sesshoumaru took advantage of the situation, deepening the kiss. Predicament forgotten completely, Kagome returned the kiss shyly, her arms wrapping around him to pull him down to her. The colors of their entities contrasted; Black and White clashing.

She moaned again, shuddering as his soft lips trailed kissed down her neck and his hands gripped tightly on her skirt, crinkling them into his fists and causing them to shift, exposing her creamy legs. "Se-Sesshoumaru…" she whispered heatedly, her grip tightening on his back.

Sesshoumaru went to lick her ear, earning another shudder from the petite form beneath him. "Kagome, do you love me?" He huskily said.

"Now and Forever…" Kagome panted as she shut her eyes tight, feeling his one hand untying her obi and the other hiking under her thigh and holstering it up, placing it against his hip.

Sesshoumaru kissed her neck again before saying, "And do you want me?"

The obi was discarded to the floor and her robes became loose, falling from her shoulders and giving Sesshoumaru more places to venture upon. Kagome moaned as his hands went somewhere inside her kimono she was too embarrassed to think of. "Oh, Kami, yes…" she whispered, feeling his hardened member press upon her.

He kissed her passionately as she arched forward. She felt so good, and she was all his now. "Are you ready?" he said after pulling away ever so slightly, their lips merely centimeters away. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting and their breaths mingling.

Her heart warmed, knowing that he was still upholding his promise to her.

"_I will wait for the moment when you are…ready."_

And in her mind she knew that he will not go through with this, no matter how much he wanted her, if she said no. And she loved him even more for that. She smiled warmly at him kissing him again and pulling away, saying…

"Hai."

Smirking evilly, Sesshoumaru said, "There is much for you to learn, my little virgin." Kagome gasped as his hand went somewhere she thought it couldn't possibly go to.

* * *

Zabu looked strangely at the hut where he saw Sesshoumaru roughly drag Kagome inside. "Is this normal?" he asked Miroku who was smiling at him. 

"Zabu-sama, my dear fellow, It's all fine." Miroku said, putting a friendly arm around the jolly man's shoulder, maneuvering him to walk the other way. "They are husband and wife, anyway."

"Oh, I see." Zabu said, winking at Miroku who winked back knowingly. "Well then, let's leave the happy couple and join the party, shall we?" he said, laughing and walking towards the bon fire.

"A fine idea!" Miroku said, catching a glimpse of Sango who was dancing happily with a few of her new female friends. Despite the beauty that surrounded her, she was still the apple of the monk's eyes. She would always be. And she would never know.

* * *

They both silently lay on their separate beds, her eyes were closed, trying to fall asleep while his was open, staring up at the ceiling. "Haruko…" 

"Hai?" she answered, not moving from her position, lying on her side.

"Do you hate me?"

She opened her eyes at that. "Of course not, Kouga-san." She shifted, turning to face him. "Why would you ask that of all things?"

He smiled, not taking his eyes away from the ceiling. "Out of curiosity."

"You seem to be a very curious person, aren't you Kouga-san?"

He chuckled and turned to her then, "Hehe, yeah maybe. You can't sleep?"

"Iie."

"Neither can I."

"I wonder why."

"I feel… like something bad is going to happen."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Something…bad?" they looked at each other then. The confusion was evident in her eyes and a calm sorrow was in his. "Like what?"

He simply smiled, "You should really go to sleep, Inu-hime. A beautiful girl needs her beauty sleep, ne?"

She blushed furiously at the compliment and turned around, not wanting him to see her this way. "Ch. Flattery won't work on me."

Kouga chuckled again. She was so cute. When he calmed he looked at her again, the loneliness becoming evident once again when he had to remind himself that… _She isn't mine to love. _

* * *

_Shippou looked up as the door opened to reveal Aki, the only survivor of the Shape shifter clan. Aki smirked at Shippou and his body transformed into its original form; a beautiful, sultry woman. "You called for me, Shippou-sama?"_

"_Hai, I'm glad you could come." Shippou said, turning to face her. Only Shippou knew of Aki's secret and he took advantage of it._

"_Tell me, what did our beloved Princess do to arouse your desires this time, Shippou-sama?" Aki said, coming closer seductively. Unknown to everyone else, Aki was one of the many women who had silently fallen in love with the handsome General in his prime. But no one dared make a move to catch his eye. For everyone also silently knew that Shippou-sama only had eyes for their Lady Haruko._

"_She touched my arm." he admitted with a charming smile._

"_Really? Oh, I envy you, Shippou-sama." She said, stopping in front of him. It was not often for Haruko-sama to have physical contact with anyone. She hardly needed it to arouse a man. Shippou-sama knew that very well. But to be touched by her was a rare experience and the feel of her skin was enough to send his imagination wild. "Tell me who you want me to be." She whispered huskily._

_Shippou stared back down at Aki with a cold gleam in his eyes. "Haruko, Princess of the Western Lands."_

_With that said; Aki closed her eyes and started transforming. Her hair turned from green to white and lengthened, her features became more delicate, her body becoming more petite. Shippou smiled darkly as Aki turned into a perfect replica of Haruko. She opened her eyes, revealing sapphire eyes. She smirked seductively._

"_Sing for me." Shippou commanded softly, a hungry gleam in his emerald eyes._

_Aki started singing. But Shippou stopped her. "No. Sing the song she always sings."_

"_Canta per me ne, adio…" Shippou smiled of satisfaction, taking hold of her forearms, bringing her closer to him. He started kissing her neck and Aki soon found it hard to keep a note. "Quel dolce suono…"his hands went everywhere around her body, imagining it to be Haruko herself. _

"_Ah—Shippou-sama!" she moaned out loud. _

"_Keep singing." He hissed angrily. _

_Aki complied, "de' passati giorni—ah!" his grip on her tightened, telling her not to stop. "mi sempre rammenta…"_

_The whole time he thought of her as Haruko. It was Haruko whom he was kissing; it was Haruko whom he was touching. Haruko, Haruko, Haruko. Yes, this was his dark little secret. Beneath his mask of smiles and perfection was this dark side. Who could blame him? He grew up admiring her from afar, never allowed to touch her. Of course the desire to do so would grow into something such as this. Settling for a mere copy instead of the real thing. He was a man after all, and all men have needs. It was pathetic but he couldn't stop himself. He needed to feel Haruko, even if just as an illusion. _

_If he couldn't have this, he didn't know what he would do to release the tension. To him this was the healthiest way to do so. No one would get hurt and everyone would be satisfied. _

"_Haruko…"_


	28. Why?

**Warm-Ice: The story's almost over!**

**Sess: are you actually pleased by such news?**

**Warm-Ice: well…um…**

**Everyone: (glares)**

**Warm-Ice: hehe—why don't I answer the reviewers' questions now?**

**NarakusBaby****: Oh, I hope I can one day read your story. I'm glad you became inspired!**

**thelunarstorm****: (blush) thank you very much for both the compliments and the info. I always like to learn about old traditions and history.**

**Kag: also, thank you for the corrections! WE APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH!**

**Sesshiskoishii****: wah! Really! What a coincidence! Hear that, Shippou?**

**Shippou: (blushes violently) I'm too young for this.**

**sesshy's 4 ever****: Sess, you handle your women.**

**Sess: (Blinks) I neither denied nor admitted to anything. **

**Kag: (cries in chibi form) we aren't even married yet and you're already cheating on me!**

**Sess: women…**

**karen12****: thanks. It's just something I wanted to show. A peek at the future, so to speak.**

**Shippou: (Blush) would people please stop talking about it! I'm ashamed enough as it is! No one was supposed to know!**

**-Yoko1212-****: hehehe… gomenasai and arigatou! I changed the error as soon as possible! Again, thanks!**

**Sess: Your incompetence is unacceptable.**

**Kag: Sesshoumaru, it was just a little mistake. Don't listen to him, Warm-Ice. He's just a big meanie.**

**Sess: (raises brow)**

**Warm-Ice: (cries in chibi form) oh, Kagome, you're so nice! (glares at Sess) hisssss! hissss!**

**Sess: (sweatdrop)**

**the amber dragonfly****: oh, thank you so much! You are simply too kind! I hope you do post your stories so I can read them. Good luck!**

**Miroku: I'm glad you inspire people to write more SessKags, Warm-Ice-sama. Hopefully, you'll inspire them to do MirokuSango next?**

**Warm-Ice: no way, perv.**

**Miroku: (pouts cutely) how hurtful you are, Warm-Ice-sama.**

**Warm-Ice: fine. Maybe I'll think about it.**

**Miroku: yeahey!**

**Warm-Ice: I still think you're a perv.**

**Miroku: a price I'm willing to pay. (smiles)**

**Anime Lady PIMP****: hahahahaha!**

**Kagome: (blushing like mad) this is so embarrassing!**

**Sess: (smirks)**

**Kagome: what are you so happy about!**

**Sess: nothing.**

**Twilight Elf-Maiden**** thanks for the info! I appreciate it!**

**Riyo Sohma****: (waves dismissively) hahahahaha! No, no, no. we were just playing around, that's all! Hehe, don't worry about it! Sess and I are just friends! Hehehehe…**

**Kag: (looking evilly at me) you better be.**

**Warm-Ice: o-okay…on with the story!**

**Chapter 28: Why?**

Haruko woke up to a silent village. She looked around the room and was disoriented when she didn't see any sign that Kouga had come back. She got up and made her bed before going to the door to see if he was outside with Arashi or something. But to her dismay, he was no where to be seen. She wondered where he was and why he was late. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his scent. It was too old to indicate that he was there only a few moments ago.

She decided to wait. She would wait for him to come back. So she got on her bed, took out the Plumeria flower from underneath her pillow and stared at its beauty, waiting for him to return.

* * *

Sesshoumaru became conscious to the soft sound of rustling fabrics. It seemed that Kagome had already woken up. For a while he stayed still, not yet wanting to make his consciousness known. He felt something soft press on his cheek and he instantly knew it was his wife-to-be's lips.

He heard her move away and pull the blanket to cover herself. He imagined her getting dressed in his mind; a small smile graced his lips. He was impressed that she had enough stamina to keep up with him last night and she was indeed a quick learner. It made him wonder why in the future they'd only have one child. Perhaps a second, third and fourth would be in order?

"I wonder how mama would react." He heard her whisper to herself.

Mama? Oh, yes. How could it have escaped him? Kagome must have a family back in her time. He frowned. This knowledge brought up a dilemma. Where would Kagome stay then? Would she stay with him in his time or would she live there in her time? It must be a hard decision for her. He couldn't simply keep her there with him when he knew she already had a life of her own in the future.

So how does one solve this problem? Perhaps a schedule would be a good answer. Yes, every three months, Kagome will go back through time to visit her family. Of course he would also have to meet her family. He hoped they would not be pitiful excuses for humans like the ones existing in his time.

Well with that problem solved, it was time to recall the earlier events. Oh yes, not a single detail would be left out from his detail-oriented mind. Indeed, a night to be remembered.

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome looked to the one that called her and found that it was Sango who sat with Miroku and Shippou around a bamboo table inside their open tent. "Have breakfast with us." Sango invited.

"Good morning, minna-san." Kagome smiled, coming towards them despite the slight pain in her body. She supposed it was normal after—uh—nevermind. She sat beside Shippou who sat across Sango and Miroku who all smiled at her.

"Where's—uh—Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked uncomfortably.

"Um, he's still asleep, I think." She answered, wondering what was up with Sango's uncomfortable attitude.

"Oh, I have no doubts." Miroku said with a smug grin. Sango was quick to elbow him in the gut.

Kagome blushed, "W-what!"

"Oh—nothing, Kagome-chan. Nevermind houshi-sama." Sango said, smiling sheepishly.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and she had an idea as to what he was talking about. "What are you talking about, Miroku?"

"Well, Kagome-chan, it was pretty hard to ignore the two of you with all of the ruckus you were making last night." Shippou said curtly, taking another bite of the food given to him. Sango's eyes widened in disbelief upon hearing Shippou.

Kagome blushed furiously. It seemed the idea she had was right.

"Shippou-chan!" Sango said.

"Well, it's true." Shippou shrugged.

"So, how was it, Kagome-sama?"

"Houshi-sama!"

"H-How was what?"

"Oh, you don't have to play innocent with us, Kagome-sama. How was your night with the 'Sex God'?"

"The what!"

"Why, Kagome-sama, don't you know? Sesshoumaru-sama is infamous for being the 'Sex God' of the West."

"Yeah, I think I've heard of that rumor too." Shippou added. "They said he was branded the 'Sex God' at the age of fourteen." Kagome blushed harder. "I was impressed too when I heard he'd only been with four women, not including Kagome-chan."

"Yes, it makes me just a little bit envious. Women from all over the land must be begging him to…"

"Houshi-sama!"

Kagome was beat red at the memory of last night. This was so embarrassing. She had hoped she wouldn't make us much noise as possible but it seemed that it was futile. And to think that her husband-to-be was the infamous S-S-S—oh, she couldn't even think of it!

"E-Excuse me…" she quickly said, getting up and going back to their tent.

"Houshi-sama, look what you've done."

"Oh, Sango-sama, I was just curious." Miroku smiled sheepishly. But inwardly, he thought, _it's too early for Kagome-sama to wake up. They need more time together._

* * *

Kagome rushed into the room, slightly relieved to see that Sesshoumaru was already up and sitting in bed. "Sesshoumaru!" she yelled, coming to him and putting her hands down on the bed, leaning forward to look him eye to eye.

"Howmanywomenhaveyoubeenwith!" she whispered frantically with a furious blush.

Sesshoumaru just raised his eyebrow at her.

"Don't" she raised her eyebrow with exaggeration, "me! You know what I'm talking about!"

A small smirk graced his lips. "I assure you, Kagome, this Sesshoumaru knows nothing of what you are speaking of."

"Yes you do!" she said, reddening even further. "Don't make me say it!" she said pathetically squirming in place.

Sesshoumaru suppressed a chuckle at the sight of this strange little ningen whom he recognized as the captor of his heart. "Calm down before you articulate, Kagome." He advised.

Sighing, Kagome spun to sit down on the bed, her back facing him. "It's just that—I heard this rumor about you being the—"

"Sex God of the West?" She quickly blushed, her eyes widening. She sharply turned back to him, staring at him disbelievingly. He simply smirked at her. "Yes, it seems that some women tend to 'kiss-and-tell' so to speak."

"So it's true!" the retained smirk answered her.

"Why were you so interested to know?" he asked with a devious tone.

Quickly, she looked away, blushing like a tomato. It was a miracle that her head hadn't spontaneously combusted yet. She played with her fingers shyly, concentrating on them. "H-how was I…c-compared to them." It was barely even a whisper but it didn't escape Sesshoumaru's highly evolved sense of hearing.

He was only strong enough to keep from laughing out loud. Threatened, was she? How adorable. Well, he could think of ways to reassure her. He moved closer to her, his lips barely grazing her ear. His breath sending shivers down her spine, "Would it comfort you to know that you were my first virgin?"

She blushed even harder at that. Slowly his arms wrapped around her waist then his hands started snaking down her thighs. He started nibbling on her ear and Kagome had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from making any noise.

But no—remember the conversation! Don't let him get to you! "That—doesn't…answer my question…." She all but moaned out loud.

"Then perhaps the concept of making this Sesshoumaru scream last night would?" he huskily whispered. "That was a first as well…" he said, his hands slowly crawling up her thighs, making her skirt fold and giving him more flesh to see.

Her body acted of its own accord, she leaned back her head, giving him access to her delectable neck where at its nape, his mark was evident. "I-I—" she tried to speak but Sesshoumaru had spoken again.

"Perhaps a reenactment is in order…" he whispered before making her moan out loud, loosing her battle of silence.

* * *

Her dog ears perked up as she heard cries from outside. People seemed to be angry and yet worried at the same time. She walked to the door to peer at whatever the commotion was. Her eyes widened.

"I can't—I can't breathe…take the armor off…" Kouga said to Arashi as his family members gently carried him away. He could hardly open his eyes; he had cuts and bruises everywhere. His body was soaked in blood. His breathes came in pants. What happened to him?

"We will, Kouga, we will. But first we have to get you to my hut. Hang in there." Arashi reassured.

As they passed Kouga's hut, Arashi's eyes caught Haruko's. Concern, confusion, fear; those were the emotions he could clearly see in those beautiful blue eyes. The group passed her by and Haruko was left to stare at their tracks.

It was rare of her to feel so much fear concerning someone else. She was almost always detached from the world. But when she saw Kouga, rendered so helpless and weak…it chilled her to the bones. Tears started welling up in her eyes but none fell. The only thing echoing in her mind was…

_What happened to him?_

For hours she waited for him, hoping he would be alright. She waited…and waited…and waited…and waited…

She waited in silence, getting worried with every hour past up until it had become dark outside. She heard someone outside bidding someone else goodnight and to sleep well. And soon after, Kouga had entered the hut.

Her heart clenched again at the sight of him; bandages and bruises everywhere. Despite this, he still managed to give her a small smile. "Inu-hime, gomen demo I can't give you the usual food from now on."

She stayed silent, looking up at him with heartbreaking, worried eyes. He turned around and sat beside her bed where his was supposed to be. He didn't want to see her eyes become so sad. And to think that he caused it was unbearable.

"What happened…?" she softly asked, almost as if afraid.

"Ch. Some food went missing from the village's stock and someone started shouting that I was the demon stealing their food all this time. Then everyone started making a big deal out of it and stoned me." He said as if merely ranting about a bad day.

Tears brimmed in her eyes again and she was at a loss of words.

"But I'm just worried about grandpa. He's the chief of the village. He tried to defend me…I don't know what they did to him…I hope he's alrigh—" he stopped in his tracks.

Warm arms. Warm arms were wrapped around his torso, her forehead resting upon his shoulder. Suddenly, he could feel something wet on his bare back. Tears. She was crying.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…This is all my fault…" she said meekly, holding him tighter. "I'm more trouble than I'm worth…If I hadn't been so selfish—"

"Don't." he said, stopping her from saying the thing he couldn't bear to hear. "You're not. You're not. I don't blame you…so please…don't…"

His kindness only made her cry even harder, holding onto him tighter. Kouga leaned back upon her, resting his cheek on top of her head, smelling her soft scent. _Please don't cry anymore._ For every tear that she shed, his heart broke. _Please don't… don't cry for me… please don't…don't make me want to protect you for the rest of my life… Please…don't…_

_Don't make me love you more than I already do…_

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched her lying beside him, eyes closed with a peaceful smile on her face. He caressed the nape of her neck where his mark was.

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, not opening her eyes. Silence answered her, telling her to continue. "What does this mean, this mark on my neck." That was when she opened her eyes and looked him straight in the eyes, admiring the way strands of his silver hair fell over his beautiful face.

"It means that we are now bound to each other in inu-youkai tradition." He answered.

She smiled at him, "Oh…"

"Kagome."

"Hai?"

"Will you marry this Sesshoumaru?"

"What?"

"I wish to be married to you."

"But—you just said—"

"In human traditions."

She stared at him with slight disbelief but soon smiled again, "Yes. I'll marry you…"

* * *

That night, a strange thing happened. Instead of sleeping in separate beds, Haruko and Kouga shared his bed. They faced each other, curled up in bed. She watched him sleep, gently tracing the cut at the nape of his neck with nimble fingers.

"You know, if you keep doing that, the wound will open." Kouga said jokingly, opening his eyes to look at her. But his smile went away at the sight of her, still looking straight at him with those saddened eyes. She was strange, Kouga thought. In all his years, he'd never seen anyone cry without actually crying, simple tears falling from her eyes; no sobbing, no whimpering. Not a single noise. And yet it was the most heartbreaking sight he'd ever seen.

"How?" she said. "How can you still smile despite such pains?"

He regained his smile at that, "Because…you are only as strong as how resilient you are. After everything goes wrong and I've been beaten down…I can still stand up." He watched her for a moment before saying, "It's my strength… I want you to be strong too. I don't want to see you cry anymore…alright?"

"How can I? How can I when there is so much pointless pain in the world?" she asked. For some reason, she felt tears well in her eyes again. Why was she crying? Because she was finally telling someone how she truly felt. What she truly thought. And she was afraid. Yes, afraid; afraid to let Kouga in.

He simply smiled at her, "I believe in you…"

She was terrified at that moment. Terrified of the fact that Kouga was walking right through her barrier, seeing through her mask, taking her heart with a gentle grip. It was his talent, it seemed. Despite the fact that they were two completely different people, Kouga knew exactly how to make her feel better, to make her feel warm inside, to make her smile genuinely.

"Why…?" was her weak reply. She feared for his answer.

He simply looked at her for a long while before answering simply, "I love you."

A silent, lone tear fell from her eye. Her fears had been recognized. Quickly, she sat up but just as quickly, strong arms wrapped around her waist, his breath upon her ear.

"Don't." she heard him say. "Don't run away. I won't force you to love me back. I just…I just want to see you smile."

"Why? What can a smile do? A smile isn't going to make everything better."

"No…but it can make a difference…"

"To whom?"

"To me…" he spoke. At that, her heart broke. She was going to hurt Kouga. "You make me feel like…I'm actually doing something right."

"_Well, I disagree." She raised her brow at him. "I don't think you need a life time to fall in love." He slowly turned to her with the strangest, calmest smile she'd ever seen him wear. "I think it just takes a moment. One single moment when you realize that that person you're with is making you whole. That the one person standing next to you, smiling and laughing with you, is the one that completes you."_

"I was never one to be valiant, Inu-hime. I'm not the type of guy who saves innocent people I don't even know. But when I'm with you…I feel like the hero."

"Kouga…I beg of you…don't love me…" she whispered weakly. She knew she wouldn't be able to bear it, breaking Kouga's heart. But she had to be strong. She had a duty to serve her country and her lord…her father.

He scoffed softy, a bitter smile upon his lips. "Too late."

In one swift flowing motion, Haruko turned to him, her hair following her movements. Her hand cupped his jaw like a caress of a lover. Her lips locked with his. His eyes instantly widened, his mind completely numb. Time seemed to stop.

Suddenly, the line between reality and fantasy became blurred for Kouga. Everything was so unreal now, like a dream. What had happened? He did not know. All he knew was that he could taste her sweet soft lips upon his. Why? Why did she kiss him? What did this mean? Only one thing came to mind.

Did she feel the same way?

He unwillingly moaned and instinctively (also surprisingly) Haruko deepened the kiss. He returned the kiss soon after getting over his primary shock, moaning for the second time.

Suddenly, she pushed herself away from him, jumping out of the bed. She pressed her fingers to her lips, not believing she had done what she had done. She was never one to loose control over neither herself nor her surroundings. She had undeniably changed.

Silence engulfed the room, much like Kouga's spicy scent. She watched him with wide eyes. His hands gripped onto the bed, his head hung low, casting shadows upon his eyes. His mouth slightly parted from the kiss, still panting heavily.

Upon catching his breath, he looked up at her, revealing eyes filled with such…desire…

"Why?" was his soft question. There were two questions behind that 'why'. The first was 'why won't she let herself love him?' and the second was, 'why did she have to stop?'

Shamed, Haruko shook her head and ran to get out.

"Haruko!" he called with more force now, his gaze blazing with something unknown but feirce. Haruko froze at the entrance. "Tell me why." He demanded.

Silence…and then, "I am to be wed." With that, she ran away…


	29. She is Back

**Warm-Ice: so many people to answer to! Teehee, one more chapter to go!**

**Sess: what did you say? (glowering at Warm-Ice, flexing claws dangerously)**

**Shippou: what did you say! One last chapter!**

**Kouga: so, this is it! This is the end!**

**Warm-Ice: well, I do get tired. I am human aftera—**

**Sess: you humans and your incompetence.**

**Warm-Ice: what did you say!**

**Inu: I can't believe you're about to finish the story! Feh! Humans!**

**Warm-Ice: why are you guys so angry at me? The story's got to end at some point.**

**Kouga: yeah, but I don't want it to be over just yet!**

**Warm-Ice: you don't?**

**Miroku: we will miss working with you, Warm-Ice-sama.**

**Warm-Ice: Awwww! You're such an adorable, sweet little perv, Miroku. (hugs Miroku) I'll miss you too. (feels something) HENTAI! (SMACK!)**

**Miroku: (sporting a big red handprint on his face) why don't we go on and answer your reviewers now, ne?**

**Sesshoumaru's Miko****: cool! If it involves adorable children and SessKag pairings, I'll definitely read it! Thanks!**

**malicebabe: In my story the mark can't do that. Technically, Haruko only had a crush on him but Shippou was in love with her all along. And thank you so much. For your other question…well, why don't we have Shippou answer that?**

**Shippou: Well, in Sesshoumaru-sama's future kingdom, women were not allowed to be soldiers. And since Aki needed a place to live in desperately (with her being the only survivor of their clan) I took her in and had her pretend to be a man so that I could recommend her to Sesshoumaru-sama. But don't tell anyone else about that, okay? (wink)**

**Midnight Walker****: Sessh has something he wants to say to you.**

**Sess: (smiling seductively at Midnight Walker) this Sesshoumaru appreciates the praise. You may worship my perfect physic as much as you would like from now on. **

**Warm-Ice: (looks at him weirdly)**

**sesshyslove4ever234****: you hear that Kag?**

**Kagome: (BAWLING) WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sess: women…**

**Empatheia****: thank you so much for the many reviews! I'm glad you like the story!**

**TakaraDaiya****: what does Kouga have to say?**

**Kouga: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe I'll do just that! HAHAHAHAHAHA—**

**Sess: (toukijin is threatening Kouga's neck) Care to correct yourself, wolf?**

**Kouga: (gulps) with your permission of course…**

**CannineKagome****: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kag: oh goodness… (blushing furiously and whispers to you) yes.**

**the amber dragonfly****: I am now officially in love with you! Thank you so much for drawing Haruko-chan!**

**Haruko: hai! I am honored!**

**Sess: (nods) you gave her justice, I suppose. You have my compliments.**

**IceTearDropz****: cool! Thanks!**

**yuki-chan25****: haha! Don't worry about it, it's all good.**

**Shippou: and thanks for supporting me! The story might be over soon but my rivalry with that wolf isn't! Is it?**

**Warm-Ice: I don't know. I guess we'll all find out in the next and last chapter.**

**karen12****: hehehe… gomen, gomen. I'll do better in my next stories!**

**Anime Lady PIMP****: (laughing my head off)**

**Kag: (blushing like mad) WHY MUST YOU TEASE ME AGAIN AND AGAIN!**

**Kat57****: thank you! I'm glad you feel that way!**

**Haruko: yes, thank you very much!**

**Warm-Ice: Alright! Let's get on with the chapter!**

**Miroku: Warm-Ice-sama…**

**Warm-Ice: hm?**

**All the Guys: (brings out bouquets of beautiful flowers) happy birthday.**

**Warm-Ice: (eyes widen in surprise) (smiles softly) you guys…thank you so much…**

**Kouga: (grins)**

**Shippou: (smiles sweetly)**

**Miroku: (smiles charmingly)**

**Inu: feh!**

**Sess: it was their idea.**

**Warm-Ice: thanks again guys. Thanks to everyone who kept supporting me! Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 29: She is Back**

Inu-yasha looked down at his feet, simply feeling the calming spirit of nature. He emptied his mind for the first time in a long while, detaching himself from all of his worries; escaping his turbulent emotions and chaotic thoughts. He felt so tired. Too tired. His rage had finally diminished, leaving him apathetic.

He could feel the cool night air grazing his face like the caress of his beautiful late mother; like the caress of the beautiful late Kikyou; the caress of the beautiful lost Kagome. Yes, lost. He had lost her. He could accept that now. But… how could he show his face to them now? There was no way to come back after everything that's happened. How could he? He had caused her so much pain…he couldn't stop running now. It was too late.

Suddenly, his white dog ears turned to his left where he could hear rustling leaves. A demon was coming. No, the presence was too weak to be of a youkai of any danger. He should just let them pass. It seemed that the demon or whatever it was was in a hurry. He looked back down to his feet when suddenly, a familiar scent lofted into the air. The rustling had stopped. The presence was so close.

His eyes widened and he slowly turned to look at…her.

Her eyes were wide as well, she was panting and tears had been falling from her eyes he could see. Her clothes were torn here and there but she was still as beautiful as when he first saw her.

For a long while they stared at each other up until he had finally managed to utter her name.

"Haruko…"

As if time finally continued after a long pause, recognition shone in Haruko's eyes and she quickly ran to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face in his arms. "Oh, Inu-yasha…" she whispered weakly. "Thank Kami-sama…" she said, thanking the heavens above for giving her a trusted friend to run to.

At first, Inu-yasha froze and stiffened. But then—realizing he had been in this situation before—closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, letting a small smile creep onto his face.

No words were needed to describe what both of them felt. They were delighted to see each other. After a long while of feeling alone in this world of strangers, pains and heartaches, seeing a trusted friend's face was the best thing that could ever happen. It was great a relief.

Yes, Inu-yasha had become Haruko's shoulder to cry on. The one person she was willing to show her frailty to. And it was because she knew that he was like her. They felt the same way. She knew he could understand her for he most probably went through whatever she was going through. Of all people, except her father and mother, she trusted Inu-yasha the most ever since that night before her abduction.

Someone scoffed bitterly behind her and the two hanyous opened their eyes to look at their intruder. Haruko's eyes saddened at the sight of him. She hadn't thought he would be so fast to gain on her. But then again, she had forgotten that he had shards in his legs.

At the sight of Kouga, Inu-yasha held Haruko protectively by his side, feeling the need to protect her like she was his own daughter. "Kouga…" Inu-yasha acknowledged with a wary glare, not trusting the bitter smile on Kouga's face.

"Well, well, well…This is really ironic, ne, Inu-yasha?" Kouga said, his hands visibly clenching into fists.

Inu-yasha's eyebrows furrowed of confusion.

"At first I was the one trying to take away the woman you loved. But now…_you_ have the woman **I** love…"

"What? What the hell are you talking about, you dumb wolf?" Inu-yasha asked. Haruko's eyebrows furrowed, wishing for him to stop proclaiming his love for her. She didn't believe in love and she didn't believe she could fall in love. But most of all…she didn't want his heart to break because she knew, deep down inside of her, that her heart would break as well.

"I hate you even more for that, you know?" Kouga said, his jaw tightening, his fangs showing.

"What?"

Kouga took up a fighting stance, "Inu-yasha, are you man enough to fight me?" he said darkly.

"What the hell!"

"Kouga, don't—"

"FIGHT ME, INU-YASHA!" he angrily demanded, not being able to accept the fact that he was loosing the one he loved to someone he knew wasn't worthy of her. Someone like Inu-yasha could never appreciate Haruko's true worth! And just the sight of her in his arms… it sent his blood boiling! "Or are you too afraid that I've become stronger than you…?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU DAMN WOLF! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Inu-yasha indignantly yelled, taking the hilt of tetsusaiga and running forward to attack Kouga who anticipated his opponent's move.

"Inu-yasha, stop!" Haruko warned.

And for the first time, Inu-yasha heeded a warning and stopped in his tracks. Stop, she said. He recalled suddenly that lately everyone had been telling him to stop. Shippou had told him to stop; Haruko had tried to stop him twice. It seemed that everyone was telling him to stop. And then he realized…he had to stop. He had to let go. They were right. He had to stop because he was hurting people with his selfishness.

"_You—You selfish, **selfish** baka!"_

That was what Kagome said. And Inu-yasha realized… she was right. He _was_ a selfish baka. All this time he had only thought of what he wanted, what he felt, what he needed. He didn't stop to think of how others would feel up until it was too late.

He turned to Haruko who silently released the breath she'd been holding. "He—He saved me from Naraku."

Inu-yasha's lips slightly parted as the information sank in. He turned to Kouga who looked at Haruko with such an unreadable expression. What had happened between the two of them?

"You saved her?"

Kouga simply turned those intense eyes to him.

Inu-yasha straightened his back and released the hilt of tetsusaiga. "Thanks." He said half-heartedly.

"I don't need your thanks." Kouga said, turning to leave. Fighting Inu-yasha wouldn't give him any satisfaction, even if he did win, Kouga thought. That didn't change the fact that Haruko was engaged to him. (A fact which he deduced himself upon catching sight of them embracing each other so warmly)

Inu-yasha watched him for a moment before turning to Haruko with a new purpose in mind. "Come on, Haruko. I'll take you back."

"Wait—Wait, please." She said, coming forward, her heart crying at the sight of Kouga's back, leaving her forever. "Kouga! Kouga, wait!" she called.

Kouga stopped, trying to clarify within himself if he had heard her right. He turned to her, seeing her bite on her lower lip.

"Come with us. My father will reward you for your valiant deeds." She said, trying to sound like her normal self.

Kouga gave a small smile, "I'll pass, Inu-hime."

"Kouga." Inu-yasha called before Kouga could turn away from them. Both men had their features set, staring at each other coldly before Inu-yasha continued. "Don't insult us. Let us reward you." True, upon denying an inu's reward, one would be considered insulting them.

The inus were a proud race; they accepted no charity and rewarded every good deed done upon them. If they didn't, they would be indebted. The inus didn't want that.

Kouga turned his sight back upon Haruko who looked at him with pleading eyes. His face softened and he sighed of defeat. _As if I have a choice_.

* * *

Kouga frowned as he trailed behind the two hanyous. Haruko blushed prettily as Inu-yasha carried her upon his back. Haruko refused at first but Inu-yasha insisted that he carried her since she looked so tired. The whole time Kouga felt like puking. The night was almost over and they had come to a clearing with a small lake. It had a familiar scent to it and Kouga's eyes widened upon recognizing it.

"Kagome?" he whispered to himself.

"Inu-yasha…" Haruko whispered. Kouga turned his attention to the two in front of him.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong." Inu-yasha denied, trying to sound casual but failing miserably. Kouga glared menacingly at him.

"What happened?" Haruko persisted. "Did you and mama fight?"

Inu-yasha was silent for a while before answering with a sigh, "Yeah, your mother and I had a fight."

Kouga perked up at that. Inu-yasha and Haruko's mother had a fight. Oooh, that could be a good way to break them up! Maybe the mother will reconsider their union! There was still hope! YES!

"Why?" she asked, sounding like a curios child.

"I did a stupid thing and made her cry." He said with remorse in his tone. Haruko said nothing and he continued, "But I'll fix it once we get back."

"You suppose she will forgive you?" Haruko asked.

"Would you forgive me?"

"Why ask me that?"

"Coz you're a lot like your mother."

Silence ensued. Kouga made a puking face, thinking how lame Inu-yasha could get with his one-liners. He glared at Inu-yasha again.

After a while, Haruko's breathing became even and steady, telling both males that she was finally asleep. Kouga watched as the sky lightened slowly.

"Kouga." Inu-yasha called.

"What?" Kouga irritably asked.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you. But…why was she crying?"

Kouga was silent before saying wisely, "That's for her to tell. It's not my place."

Inu-yasha stopped, turning back to look at Kouga. Kouga looked back at him, seeing the confusion in Inu-yasha's eyes. Inu-yasha wondered what changed in Kouga. Something changed there; it was faint but it was there nonetheless.

He didn't miss the lonely look in Kouga's eyes when he caught sight of Haruko's slumbering face.

"She's really beautiful, you know?" Kouga suddenly whispered softly. "You have to take care of her, you hear me, dog turd? If you ever make her cry, I'll kill you with my bare hands." He added seriously, looking Inu-yasha in the eyes with a deep intensity.

Looking at Kouga, Inu-yasha discerned that the wolf had no ill intentions. He was simply admiring his niece. But why was he being so protective of her? It wasn't his place. Inu-yasha answered just as seriously, looking at Kouga with an intensity matching the wolf's, "Yeah, she is. And don't worry, I will." He turned and started walking again, following the one day old scent of Kagome and the whole group. He was a bit disturbed when he smelled Mila's scent as well but decided he'll find out when he gets to them.

As they went on walking, Kouga's eyebrows knitted together. He could also smell the Taiyoukai of the West's scent. What the-? Where was Inu-yasha taking them? And where were his friends, the ones he always traveled with? Shouldn't he be with them? He wondered how Kagome reacted; finding out Inu-yasha was engaged to Haruko.

She was probably heartbroken. Poor girl. She didn't deserve the pain she must've suffered. But he supposed he somehow knew that. Somehow, he knew that Inu-yasha wasn't for her either. It just didn't feel right. Just like at that moment. Inu-yasha and Haruko…they didn't feel like they're supposed to make each other happy for the rest of their lives. It didn't feel like they were meant for each other. Unlike Haruko and him. Somehow, they felt right for each other. Or maybe that was just what he wanted to feel because he was in love with her. Maybe.

Soon, as the sun started rising and dawn introduced a new day; they reached a sleepy village where people were just starting to come out of their tents. As they neared, the two men noticed a teenage boy passing by, carrying a pale of water and chatting with a pretty teenage girl with short black hair. Inu-yasha quickly recognized him as Mila.

As they came closer to the village, Mila stopped and noticed them. The pale of water in his arms fell to the floor, spilling and nourishing the ground they tread upon. His face was that of disbelief, as if a miracle had just appeared before him.

"Mila-kun? Mila-kun? What's wrong?" his new friend asked but was unheard.

Mila's eyes focused on the slumbering hanyou on Inu-yasha's back. She was back. She was safe. She was alive. She's back! "Haruko…san…" was all he could mutter.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes as her mind regained consciousness. Where was she? She blinked twice, finding everything blurry. When her vision cleared, she stared up at the ceiling, an unfamiliar ceiling. Where was she? She wasn't in Kouga's hut. Where was Kouga? But then she started remembering what had happened and her eyes started displaying sadness again.

"I see you have awakened."

She gasped and sharply turned to the voice, seeing that it was her father, sitting idly at a corner, looking at her with those blank golden eyes. Quickly, she threw off her blanket and got out of bed, falling to her knees in front of her lord and master. She kept her head down and her eyes closed. Just as how a princess should.

Sesshoumaru stood gracefully, staring down at his daughter with intensity before stating, "You have dishonored me."

Her eyes closed even tighter, fully expecting such words from him. She had shamed him by being so weak as to be kidnapped by Naraku. She had shamed him by being saved by a wolf. She had shamed him. And nothing hurt more than shaming the one man she openly and truly loved; her Father.

"I will avenge you." He said more softly.

At that, her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. He was still staring down at her with such blank eyes. Haruko simply looked down again. Being her submissive self, she could only say, "Hai…gomenasai…"

"Stand." He commanded. She did as she was told and stood, still looking down. Suddenly she felt the most familiar hand brush her hair. She looked up at him with surprise. It was true. Her father had just brushed her hair with his hand. He still looked at her with that blank façade and yet…she could see something else in those eyes.

He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and Haruko blushed at the sign of affection.

"Your presence was…greatly missed." He whispered softly. Her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "by this Sesshoumaru…" he added. "Such an event shall never occur again. Your mother and I shall make sure of this."

Suddenly, she smiled wide, throwing herself into Sesshoumaru's arms. Her mirth-filled laughter could be heard from outside as she buried her face in his chest. All she could think of was, _Thank you, Father! Thank you so much!_

A small smile crept onto his perfect face and he laid a hand on top of her head. He looked up at the entrance of the tent and found a smiling Kagome watching them. Kagome came inside and she and Haruko hugged briefly. But then Haruko sniffed the air around them and she put her fingers to her lips.

"Oh Kami, you guys just did it in here, didn't you?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed furiously, her jaw falling to the floor. Sesshoumaru simply raised an eyebrow and smirked at his daughter's intuitiveness.

"You did! You did!" she happily cried.

Kagome couldn't do anything but simply blush as Haruko laughed and Sesshoumaru just knowingly smirked at her.

"What are you so happy about!" Kagome yelled helplessly.

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru said, smirking on.


	30. Which One?

**Warm-ice: phew! It's finally over!**

**Miroku: Awww, please don't say that, Warm-Ice-sama!**

**Shippou: that is so depressing!**

**Kouga: oh, stop kissing up to the authoress, you little suck up.**

**Shippou: what did you call me!**

**Sess: silence yourselves.**

**Everyone: (looking at sess weirdly)**

**Warm-Ice: what's wrong, Sess?**

**Sess: nothing.**

**Warm-Ice: Kag, what's wrong with him?**

**Kag: I think he has a headache.**

**Warm-Ice: a headache? Why?**

**Kag: he's starting to feel more emotions than normal and being him, he's trying to suppress it all.**

**Warm-Ice: emotions? About what?**

**Kag: about you and Haruko leaving us…**

**Warm-Ice: (blinks in surprise)…………………………….oh…. ARRGH! (clutches heart) the sincere kindness! It BUUURRRRNNNNSSSS!**

**Sess: just answer your reviewers, woman.**

**destinyheart15****: thanks, darling! You've always been so supportive! I will miss you!**

**Shikabane-Mai****: haha! Well, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!**

**the amber dragonfly: oh, thank you so much. Inu, did you hear that?**

**Inu: (blushes) yeah, I heard! So what!**

**Warm-Ice: aw, you're such a cute little puppy!**

**Inu: keh!**

**Anime Lady PIMP****: (LAUGHING LIKE A MANIAC!)**

**Kag: question; WHY IS EVERYONE PICKING ON ME!**

**TakaraDaiya****: hehehe…**

**Kouga: (grinning madly)**

**Sess: (looking dangerously at you) what did you say…?**

**Midnight Walker****: sorry, being Sesshoumaru, touching her was affectionate enough.**

**Sess: and yes, really. You may worship my undeniable beauty and bask in my ambiance.**

**Warm-ice: oh Kami, you are so full of it.**

**Kag: again; WHY IS EVERYONE PICKING ON ME!**

**xwishful-thinkingx****: cookies!**

**Shippou: I want some too!**

**Warm-Ice: just because you're cute!**

**Shippou: yay!**

**Warm-ice: This chapter is the longest chapter I've done as of yet! It was hard but…for the last chapter, I'll do my best! (sigh) who am I kidding, I'm so freagin' tired.**

**Inu: damn it woman, come here!**

**Warm-Ice: (raises brow ad sits besides him) what's up—(stiffens when Inu puts his arm around her and pushes her head to lean on his shoulder.) w-what are you doing, Inu-yasha?**

**Inu: you work too hard sometimes so just rest for a while. (grumbles) women…**

**Warm-Ice: (clutches heart) ARRGGHH! THE SINCERE KINDNESS!IT BUURRRNNNSSS!**

**Chapter 30: Which One?**

Stepping into the much larger hut, Haruko saw many smiling faces gathered around a feast. Suddenly, a big bouncy fur ball threw itself at her and she caught it in her arms.

"HARUKO-CHAAAAN!" Shippou squealed happily, hugging her warmly. Haruko was bewildered but hugged him back with a smile nevertheless. "Oh, I missed you so much! Imissedyou! Imissedyou! Imissedyou!" he went on wailing.

Haruko just giggled, cradling him comfortably in her arms. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood at both her sides, and Sesshoumaru was first to speak.

"Zabu-san." He spoke, his voice still low but booming like thunder. Zabu stood and smiled zealously at the three who looked so very…right.

Kagome smiled pleasantly, "Thank you very much for giving us this feast, Zabu-san."

"We wish to introduce to you…" Sesshoumaru said with that ever so blank façade, "our daughter and the princess of the Western Lands, Haruko."

Zabu's eyes turned to the beautiful hanyou between the Taiyoukai and the ningen. Haruko gave a small smile and bowed her respect. Zabu's eyes twinkled and his smile brightened.

"Wah! How beautiful! If I had known we would be visited by a goddess, I would have shaved!" Zabu complimented.

Kagome giggled, Haruko blushed and smiled while Sesshoumaru smirked proudly.

"Come! Come! Join the festivities! After all, we did this for you." he said, presenting them to the table. "Everyone!" he called for their attention. Everyone was silent and they all turned to him. "I am honored to introduce to you the royal family of the Western Lands; his majesty Sesshoumaru-sama, her highness Kagome-sama, and their beautiful princess Haruko!"

Everyone cheered and clapped and welcomed them warmly. Haruko spotted Mila in the group and she was just about to smile to him when she remembered the last time they met. But to her surprise, Mila himself came forward and smiled to her. He introduced his new girlfriend to her, a pretty girl with short black hair named Sui.

Mila seemed to have lost his bashfulness now that he was with this assertive, fiery girl. She was glad for them.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched their daughter socialize with old friends before turning to each other. She smiled warmly at him and he gave her a small smile in return. They were finally complete.

As Miroku and Sango spoke with Haruko, she looked around, scanning the whole place. No, he wasn't there. Where was he then? Where could he be? She hoped he didn't leave without her being able to say goodbye. She had to see him before…

And there he was, passing by the group across from her. His eyes locked with hers for a single moment. But then, he looked away and was lost in the sea of strangers. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The way he looked at her… He didn't smile at her anymore. Where was his ever-present smile?

She excused herself from the conversation and followed Kouga as he went outside. Unknown to her, a set of emerald eyes gleamed with suspicion as she passed him by. Shippou frowned dangerously at the sight of Haruko following Kouga. What had happened between them? Was Kouga posing a threat?

* * *

As he walked far enough from the tents that the sounds of people's merrymaking was dulled, he stopped under the shade of a tree and turned around to face her, sensing her following him all along. She stood a few feet away from him, looking him in the eyes unsurely, her doggy ears flattened. 

She was so adorable, he thought. At that, he managed a small smile. He shook his head and said, "You are just too cute, Inu-him—" at that he stopped himself and faltered. "Princess Haruko."

At that, Haruko knew that he was already told the truth about her. There was no use denying it now. She looked down, not knowing what to tell him.

"How come they didn't tell me anything about your fiancé?" he asked casually.

"They don't know." She answered meekly.

"So, let me get this straight. You're a princess from the future."

"Hai."

"And you came all the way back to the past to see your mother…Kagome?"

"Hai."

"And your father would be Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai."

"And Inu-yasha is what? Your uncle?"

"Correct." He scratched the back of his head and scoffed at his foolishness, remembering the shocked look on his face when Kagome explained everything to him while Haruko slept. It was pretty hard to believe at first but when he saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru together…they seemed right. He felt that Sesshoumaru was the one that belonged with Kagome. And he was usually right about these things, usually.

"And…they don't know that you're going to get married?"

"Hai."

"Care to tell me why?"

"…What I told them was not the whole truth. I…I took the potion the night before I would meet my fiancé." She averted her gaze guiltily. "I just…wanted to see her again before…" she couldn't continue.

"So you don't know who you're engaged to?" he asked in a low whisper as if the very thought sent his blood boiling.

"Hai…" she sadly answered.

"Why don't you fight back?" she looked up at him incredulously as if the very mention of it was appalling.

"What?"

"Fight back. Fight for your rights. Fight for what you believe in. Tell them you don't want to marry a stranger."

"No!" she said indignantly. "I would never disobey my Father!"

"Why not!" he asked irritably. "You have your own mind! You decide for your own future!"

"No!" she said. "This is the least that I can do for my country!" she said.

"Why! Why do you have to think that it's the least you can do for your country! Why can't you just think of yourself for once!"

"Because I can't!" she exploded. "People have been serving me hand and foot since I was a child! The least I could do is to give them a peaceful life! It's my responsibility as a princess! I was born for this purpose!"

"What purpose! To give yourself to a complete stranger just for—" but he couldn't continue. She had already walked up to him and slapped him right across the face. He slowly turned to her, seeing the silently seething look in her eyes.

"My purpose is to serve my country, my lord and my people. You, perhaps, don't understand that concept for you always only think of what _you_ want and what _you_ think will make _you_ happy." Kouga watched as emotions swam in those sapphire eyes, mesmerized by the many emotions she was keeping inside: rage, sadness, pain, passion, care, strength, but mostly…loneliness. She was hurting. Deep down inside, he could see her waiting for someone to come and save her from the dark confines of her duties and responsibilities.

"But **I** have been taught nothing else but to serve these three purposes until my last breath and I intend to do so." But then she blinked, the emotions vanishing from her eyes as if coming back to her senses. She regained composure and stepped back, bowing her head in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry."

Silence ensued as birds chirped merrily above them, blissfully unaware of the scene beneath them.

She heard him scoff and looked up at him. He looked back at her with a small, soft yet bitter smile, "You know, I was really shocked when I found out about you? I thought we were just two years apart. Turns out we're actually twenty years apart. **God** that sucks."

Haruko giggled but soon caught herself and covered her smile with her fingers to her lips. The change of subject was a sign that he forgave her and was also a relief. She supposed he knew that already. That was also something remarkable about Kouga. They were so diverse and yet he knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed, what she felt. Even if she herself didn't.

Upon hearing her giggle, he smiled again and looked at her with gentle eyes; admiring her almost unbelievable beauty. She was so mature for her age. And yet with that maturity comes a price to pay. A lonely life filled with fear of the unknown. She was so afraid of failing and being wrong that her fear was the very thing that prevented her from going forward. He wished he could just somehow show her that.

He wanted to tell her, _Dare to Fail_. It's alright to get something wrong. She just had to learn from it. It's alright to take a risk.

"Would you have loved me if we had been under other circumstances…?" he whispered, making her freeze in place. He wasn't asking her that, he was just thinking aloud. And yet even if he did ask for her answer…she wouldn't know what to say.

She simply smiled wisely at him and said, "Would you have met me under other circumstances?"

Silence ensued before, "No…" he answered in a weak whisper. It was the sad truth. But he smiled despite himself, figuring that this was the way things were supposed to be.

"Haruko-chan!" Haruko turned around and her eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight of Shippou walking towards them.

"Shippou-sama." She said in surprise. He came closer and smiled brightly at Haruko.

"Kagome-chan has been looking all over for you. They said they have something important to tell you." He said brightly.

Haruko smiled politely and nodded, "Alright." But surprising still, Shippou bounded up to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the gathering and away from Kouga. "Ah—S-Shippou-sama—I was—"

"You can talk to Kouga later. They said it's really important." Shippou casually waved off, continuing on his walk away from the wolf.

Haruko turned her head to look at Kouga apologetically. Kouga just smirked. She was so cute.

"I'll see you later, Inu-hime!" he yelled to her.

Haruko gave a small smile, reassured that he would stay until she properly says goodbye.

Shippou glanced back upon hearing Kouga and looked at him with narrow eyes. Something evil and green bubbled up inside of him at that. He couldn't find a name for it, but it was growing inside of him. And as they walked on, he tightened his hold on Haruko's hand protectively. If that wolf thinks he could get Haruko's heart with his 'boyish charms' then he better think again.

_I'm the one who'll keep her safe. It's in my arms she'll be running to_.

* * *

Later… 

"Oh,Guys! Can you please wait until we get out before you do that!" Haruko yelled with a blush as she pushed a grinning Shippou out of her parent's tent. For a while they had been talking about the wedding plans. Kagome said they were planning to have a wedding with Kagome's whole family as a witness in Sengoku Jidai. Details were talked about and Haruko was fine with it all until they both got caught up in their own little world that they completely forgot there were two kids in the room.

Kagome's giggling could be heard and she said, "Gomen, Haruko-chan! Sesshoumaru, stop! That tickles!"

"And congratulations on your wedding! I just know it'll be a blast." She added with a small smile, turning away from the closed entrance of the tent.

"Haruko…" Shippou called. Haruko looked at him and smiled, waiting for him to continue.

"Hai, Shippou-sama?"

"Can we kiss like that one day?" he asked innocently.

At that, Haruko's eyes widened and a blush appeared on her face. A few years ago, she would have been delighted to hear that from Shippou. But she didn't want to be branded as a pedophile. She chuckled and said, "Gomen, Shippou-sama. Demo I think you're too young—er—I'm too young. I'm not even supposed to exist yet."

"Aw! Why not!" Shippou whined. He puckered his lips and made an adorable kissy face, "Kiss me! Kiss me!"

"No!" Haruko squealed as Shippou tried to lung at her with the kissy face and she dodged successfully. She squealed again and giggled as Shippou ran after her with the kissy face, saying,

"Kiss me! Kiss me!"

From afar—beneath the shade of a tree—watched Inu-yasha. His elbow was propped onto the tree bark, his other hand to his hip, as a small smile adorned his handsome face at the sight of Shippou playing with Haruko.

But then his ears perked up and he turned around slightly, only to see a smiling Miroku standing a few feet from him. "Miroku…" Inu-yasha acknowledged as Miroku came forward.

"How have you been, Inu-yasha?" Miroku asked with that ever-charming smile.

Inu-yasha, knowing the monk meant nothing but good, answered, "Better."

"Have you heard that Kagome-sama and Sess—"

"Yeah, I heard." He cut in.

"So what are your plans now, old friend?"

Inu-yasha looked back at his niece and said, "I'm gonna do my end of the bargain."

"Bargain, Inu-yasha?" Miroku asked curiously with a raised brow.

Inu-yasha didn't answer. All he knew was that he was going to do what he was supposed to do to fulfill his new purpose; to keep Kagome's family happy.

* * *

As the day went on, everything went peacefully. Haruko had a great time spent with her united family and her friends. And yet her thoughts kept returning, reflecting upon the times she had spent through the past. 

As she lay on her bed, with Sango sleeping peacefully beside her and Kirara purring softly at their feet, she thought back to the time when she first saw her mother again for such a long time.

It was time. She was ready. Silently and gracefully, she sat up and got out of bed. She walked out into the cold night, passing by her parents' tent where she could just imagine them holding each other comfortably; speaking sweet words to each other, promises of love and fidelity.

She went further out into the forest, stopping at a small clearing a few feet away from the tribe.

With a small, accepting smile, she took out a vial of silver water from her sleeve and uncorked it, putting it to her lips and drinking in a ceremonious manner. After drinking what was left of the bottled silver water, she started making movements we once upon a rainy night saw her do. She closed her eyes and begun the ritual to travel back to her time. When the dance was finished, she brought her hands to her heart, her head looking up to the heavens. She waited…

"You're leaving?" she gasped as light flashed high above the dark clouds. Her eyes opened wide and she looked down only to see him standing there, merely a few feet out of reach, looking at her with such longing eyes.

"Kouga…" she said.

"I thought you were gonna say goodbye to me first." He said with a soft smile.

She tried to smile, "Gomen. I have to leave now."

"I love you." He suddenly said.

She froze but tried to maintain that smile. "I—hope you have a—peaceful life…" she said, ignoring his statement, her body trembling.

"I love you." He repeated, looking at her with the most honest eyes she had ever seen. She bit her lower lip.

Her smile faltered but she struggled to keep it in tact. "I—I thank you for your—"

"I love you, Haruko."

She looked at him with pleading eyes, wishing he would stop saying that for she knew that his love couldn't possibly be returned. She was to be married. She wasn't supposed to love. She couldn't…

Suddenly, a sparkling beam from the sky shone upon her frail form. Her grip on the spot where her heart should be tightened. She could feel her feet leaving the ground. Slowly and gently, the light brought her higher, up into the air. All this transpired and yet her eyes never wavered from his.

"Kouga…please…" she pleaded weakly.

But Kouga never shook, his will never weakened, his eyes shone with determination and a forbidden promise.

"I love you, Haruko, Princess of the Western Lands. And I will always love you." As a bright blue light slowly engulfed her form, she looked at him with deep sadness.

"You can't love me, Kouga…" she said.

"Forever!" he yelled, grinning confidently. She looked at him with surprise; not expecting nor understanding. "I promise I'll love you and only you! I'll be waiting for you! Even if it takes forever!"

Bump, bump, bump, bump…

There it was again. And this time she was sure. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest. And as the light engulfed her completely, all she could do was smile sadly and say…

"Thank you…Kouga…"

_Thank you…for teaching me to trust again…_

"Thank you…and goodbye…" with that; she was gone in a bright flash of light, leaving him in darkness, his confident grin melting into a small frown. Even until then, she couldn't bring herself to say she loved him. He wanted to hear it from her. And he was willing to wait forever to hear it come from her lips.

But within the darkness, emerald eyes shone dangerously. A frown marred the little child's once angelic face. Now he knew—he knew definitely…

Kouga was a threat.

* * *

In a large room drowned in darkness where the light of the moon cast shadows upon the quite space, there was a bright flash of light. Haruko felt her feet softly touch the floor. She opened her eyes slowly to find herself back in the dark confines of her chambers; her place of solitude and truth. The silent witness of her pains. 

Upon realization, his voice came back to her.

"_I'll be waiting for you! Even if it takes forever!"_

Forever, he said. Forever, he promised. He said he'd love and wait for her…forever…

She fell to her knees, a foreign sound escaped her lips; a sob. Another sob came from her and her shoulders shook. She covered her ears and bent down so that her forehead touched the floor. His voice kept ringing in her mind. Forever, forever, forever!

Slowly, tears fell from her tightly shut eyes. Her soft sobs became more frequent. She cried softly, her heart clenching violently. For she knew that there was no such thing!

_Forever…_

Suddenly the doors flew open, Akito and Touya came in quickly and knelt to their obviously distressed princess.

"Lady Haruko …Lady Haruko …" Akito said with worry, bringing her up to look at her. She covered her face in shame, shaking her head in a vain attempt to tell them nothing was wrong.

"What is the problem, Lady Haruko?" Touya said in a troubled tone as Akito gathered her into his arms and he numbly held her close, loving the way her hair felt in his hands; reveling in the warmth of her body and the sound of her soft sobs. But this was not the time to think of such things. It was the first time they had ever heard their princess cry. And it was a very scary time indeed. What could hurt their princess so much that she would actually cry out loud?

She cried for a long while before she became too tired to go on and she was on the brink of sleep in Akito's comforting arms. All the while Touya had held her hand, telling her that they were both there for her no matter what. Her two true friends. The only people who would be ever so loyal to her until the end of her life. Not forever…

"There is no such thing as forever…" she whispered softly to herself.

Akito and Touya looked at each other with confused expressions, not knowing what had come over their Lady.

"Lady Haruko, are you—"

"Akito…Touya…" she said, catching both men's attention. "I will meet him tomorrow, won't I?" she asked bitterly yet softly.

They looked at each other again, knowing she was talking about her mystery fiancé.

She snuggled into Akito's arms and Akito furiously blushed. Since when had their Lady ever been so emotional and affectionate? Never had she ever allowed them to see her so fragile before and yet now… she had somehow changed.

"Please stay with me…only until I fall asleep." She asked weakly. Akito looked unsurely into Touya's deep green eyes. Touya nodded to him and Akito gave Haruko a small smile.

"As you wish, M'lady."

They brought her to her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. They lay beside her on their sides and watched their princess with tender smiles. She was like a child again; back when she would still scream after waking up from a nightmare. They were always there—Akito and Touya—they grew up with Haruko and loved her the most, dedicating their lives and hearts to her and only her.

She had given them a reason, a purpose: to protect her frail heart of glass. She was their driving force. And one can only imagine how good it felt to have somebody to live for. After all, without purpose, existence is worthless. Without purpose, one would be lost.

But over the years, as she grew more and more beautiful, women became more and more jealous. Betrayal and bitterness took its toll and apathy ruled her. She put up a wall of ice to protect herself, not trusting anyone else but her family: maintaining a distance, wearing a mask. Both Akito and Touya were saddened by this yet said nothing.

But now…their beloved princess was back. Something changed in her and it made the wall of ice melt into tears.

"Thank you…" she whispered before her breathing became even and steady. Touya smirked, Akito noticed. They quietly sat up, Akito brushing the bangs away from her closed eyes with delicate fingers.

"Goodnight, m'lady…" Touya whispered as Akito opened the door and the two made their leave after one last glance at the only woman they had ever loved. For tomorrow, she will no longer be theirs.

* * *

The next day, as Akito and Touya escorted her towards her father's quarters (which used to be Kagome's quarters as well) she stopped at the hallway upon catching a glimpse of something out of the ordinary. 

She looked up at the wall in wonder and Touya was first to ask, "What is the matter, m'lady?"

"That painting…" she said, pointing at the painting of her curled up in a bed of autumn leaves, wearing a white mask. "Where is it from…?"

Touya's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Do you not recall, Lady Haruko? That was a gift from the talented artist Mila who foresaw how you would become." Haruko's eyes widened in amazement and her lips slightly parted.

"Mila…kun…?"

"Lady Haruko…" she turned her attention to the kneeling form in front of her and found that it was Aki, the handsome and skilled youkai with forest green hair and blood red eyes. His head hung low in respect and he knelt upon one knee.

Haruko poised herself and faced her friend, bowing as well to acknowledge his respect. Aki stood and smiled coyly at Akito and Touya. The two men cringed after Aki's eyes left them and turned to Haruko. They didn't know why but neither of them liked this Aki person. He was nothing but friendly to them but they still couldn't help but feel a strange dislike towards him.

"Your mother told me to escort you to her room to prepare for your fiancé's arrival, m'lady."

Haruko froze. Was this a joke? This had to be! Her mother was dead a long time ago! "M-my…moth—er…?"

Aki raised his brow in question of her strange reaction, "Hai. Your mother."

"P-please lead the way." She said weakly, holding onto her chest where her heart beat rapidly. Her mother was alive? But how? How could she be? This must be a dream.

"Hai." Aki said, turning to lead the way. She followed him with hurried steps, failing a little to contain her great anticipation. As the doors to her father's chamber opened, her eyes widened and a bright smile appeared on her lips at the sight of her beautiful mother, sitting in front of the mirror, brushing her hair idly and humming a soft tune.

The soldiers bowed as Haruko entered the room gracefully, closing the door after their Lady. Kagome turned to her and Haruko quickly knelt on one knee. Kagome smiled at the sight of her daughter, a few wrinkles showing upon her still lovely face.

"Good morning, darling." Kagome cooed. Haruko stood and took her mother by surprise when she suddenly walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Wah—! What's the matter, darling? You're acting as if you haven't seen me in years."

Haruko parted from her mother and turned around, wiping her eyes of the tears threatening to fall.

"Mama," she said, turning around to face her with a smile. "I am glad you are alive and well."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed but she smiled nonetheless. "What are you talking about, darling? Oh, come here, I'll fix your hair." Haruko complied wordlessly and sat in front of the mirror in her mother's place.

Kagome stood behind her and hummed as she gently worked on her hair. As Haruko watched Kagome do her hair, she couldn't help but wonder…

How did this happen?

"Are you nervous?"

"Nervous?"

"Oh, what am I saying? Of course, you are. You're finally getting to meet your fiancé." At that Haruko stiffened, remembering Kouga's words.

_Forever…_

"But don't worry, darling. I guarantee you'll be surprised in a good way." Kagome smiled.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "In a good way?"

Suddenly, the doors flung open and the two women sharply turned their heads to see what the commotion was all about.

"Don't tell me you need to introduce me first! I don't care about your stupid bowing! Who the hell cares about curtsies and shit like that anyway!" he yelled as he stormed into the room, closing the doors behind him.

Haruko's eyes widened at the sight of him. How? How did he…?

"God, all this formal shit is making me wanna puke. It's a wonder I haven't killed myself just yet." When he looked at the two women, Inu-yasha grinned. "Hey, kiddo."

"I-Inu-yasha…?" Haruko softly whispered.

"Here, I got your half of the necklace." He said, taking a necklace out of his sleeve.

"Thanks, Inu." Kagome said, taking the necklace after Inu-yasha came to them and sat on the bed behind them. As Kagome put the necklace around Haruko's neck, Haruko watched Inu-yasha position himself to sit Indian style on the King sized bed. He propped his chin on his fist, saying,

"Damn, why'd you two have to hold such a big fiasco? This isn't the wedding yet, you know?"

Kagome giggled and answered, "Sesshoumaru said he wanted to give the Prince a…good introduction."

"Keh, as if he actually needs an introduction." what did he mean by that?

"There." Kagome said, stepping back and finishing.

Haruko touched the necklace hanging around her neck. It was the black half of a yin and yang, hanging by white gold chains. It contrasted greatly against her silver hair, white clothing and porcelain skin.

"Where is the other half?" she asked her mother.

"Your fiancé will be wearing it." Kagome answered.

"Keh! That is such a lame idea."

"Hey! I thought of that, you know." Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips and pouting back at Inu-yasha. Haruko smirked. Nothing had changed between them.

Inu-yasha must have changed something in the past. But what, she wondered. Whatever it was, it was for the better. She was glad he did.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and people's screams could be heard. The three in the room became alert and they ran out the door to the gathering hall where they knew the celebration was being held. The guards followed them.

"Haruko, Kagome, stay behind me!" Inu-yasha commanded with a strict tone, telling them there would be no arguments to be made. Upon reaching the top of the stairs that led to the hall where youkais from all over Japan gathered, they slid to a halt.

Kagome gasped, Inu-yasha cursed, and Haruko's heart stopped.

The crowd had all stepped to the side, giving them a good view of the five people in the middle of the floor.

At one corner, there was Shippou, on the floor with Sesshoumaru's blade to his neck. Sesshoumaru looked at him with a strict and emotionless expression. The fox youkai glared menacingly across the room where there was an older looking Kouga, kept down to the floor with two spears threatening his neck, glaring back at Shippou with equal menace. She was surprised that he was actually there. Had he actually kept his promise?

It seemed that the two had been fighting, anyone could deduce. But the question was…

Haruko's eyes turned to the middle of the room, between the subdued Kouga and Shippou, where the white half of the yin and yang necklace lay silently upon the dark marbled floor.

_Which one?_

* * *

**Warm-ice: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE UNWAVERING SUPPORT!**

**Whole cast: THANK YOU!**

**Warm-Ice: oh and take care! Watch out for my other stories; I might just do more SessxKags. And some might have more…daring scenes? Haha! Have a nice day!**


	31. Sequel

People, if you're looking for the sequel, just see the new fic My Father...just for your information.

with love,

Warm-Ice


End file.
